


Confessions of a Lonely High Schooler

by JadynRosetta



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadynRosetta/pseuds/JadynRosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the Seniors graduated, Alba and the rest of his friends decide what to do with their last year of high school without their loud older friends.  Meanwhile Ross, Crea, and Ares are missing their friends and home city.  Seems like everyone is miserable, so what to do to make sure their year goes by faster?  Sequel to "Heros of High School"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of Senior Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I deleted the last fic... cause I thought about it and this sounded more fun to write. I missed Heros of High School, so in order to enjoy this year I'll type this. Now if you have read Heros of High School and remember me posting then damn this is gonna take longer to post than that one. Sorry but I have college and work.  
> Hope you enjoy this :)

Alba walks into the same old school for the first time since summer was over.  He sighs at the thought of his last year.  Not all of his friends would be here, his best friend is now a freshman so no classes with her, his boyfriend is out of state, and now has a lot of work to do in order to graduate.

“This sucks.”  Alba mutters.  He sat on the benches, a lot of memories by just the seats alone.  He felt like this year was going to suck.

“Alba San!”  Ruki runs up to him, her arms stretched out for a hug.

“Ruki!”  He grabs her.  “How did it go?”

“Horrible, watching Crea leave made me upset.  He said he’d text me before his classes started… and hasn’t yet.”

“Ruki, I think Crea has later classes…”  Silence.

“LUCKY BASTARD!”  She shouts.

“That’s pretty rude… I mean he is your boyfriend.”

“I know… he’d better text me.”  She pouts.  “Oh!”  She pulls her schedule out.  “I got this yesterday for new hero day.”

“New hero day?”  Alba asks.

“... Oh yeah, you came in, in January.  New hero day is when all the new students come in and explore the High School.”  She said.

“Well that would’ve been nice.”  Alba sighs.  “So what is it?”

“I wanted to see if we had any classes together.”  She took Alba’s schedule out of his hand.

“Ruki I doubt we have any classes toge-”

“Here’s one!”

“HUH?!”

“Gym.”  Ruki said.  “You use to have gym with Ross and Crea, right?”

“Eh…”  Alba looked down.  “Yeah.”

“Don’t feel down, hey show me all of your classrooms.”

“Why?”  Alba had to ask.

“In case I need you?  Duh!”

* * *

“Hm?”  Crea wakes up, his first class wasn’t until ten so he had time to do whatever.  He got up, changed, and packed his stuff.  He turned his phone on and looked through.

“Oh yeah.”  He texted Ruki.  As soon as that was over with he stared at the ceiling.

“Crea, you awake?”  His roommate called.

“What do you want?”  Crea asks.

“Do you need this in the main room?”  He held up the N64, Crea brought it so he could finish some of the games he couldn’t because of his brother.  

“Yes, that’s where the tv is.”  Crea said.

“Whatever, just unplug it when you’re done.”  He walks away.

“Sure.”

“I’m being serious.”  The roommate calls.  Crea rolls his eyes and continues to do nothing.  He was starting to miss everyone.

* * *

Alba was done showing Ruki all of his classes.

“Wow, you have classes so close to each other… that I really hate you.”  She comments.

“Seniors have fewer classes, hell I have a free period.”

“Really?”  She asks.

“You’re a freshman, wait your turn.”  Alba teases.  Ruki groans and walks down the hallway, Alba right next to her.  “So you have class with anyone else?”

“I have one with Salt and Lake, one with Lym… I think Lake is in gym too.”

“Okay.  Nice to have someone we know.”  Alba smiles.  Ruki nods.

“Agreed.”  Her wings twitch.  “I hope this year will be just as fun.”

“It won’t be.”

“Huh?”  Ruki asks.  “Why not?”

“Cause our boyfriends are in different towns, Ares and Janua are gone, and our group is incomplete.”

“So?  We still have Hime, Foyfoy, Elf, Alf, and Teufel is still in town right?”

“He lives in the hotel Hime owns.”  Alba said.

“See?”

“Not here though.”  Alba says.  “And as soon as Ross comes back… probably doesn’t remember.”  Alba sighs, remembering his promise far too well.

“Doesn’t remember what?”  Ruki asks.

“N-Nothing!”  Alba’s face went red.  “Let’s just get going.”  Alba walks off to his first class.  Ruki looks down and walked to her locker, her phone made a dumb sound, which was her notification ringtone, and pulled her phone out.

“Finally.”  She opened her messages and saw what Crea said.

 **It read:**  Just woke up, so hi.

“Only I would accept this as a good morning text.”  Ruki sighs, she smiles at his message and began to text him back.

* * *

“Alright this is your final important class in order to graduate, I’m Zwolf and this is… ah who cares what this class is called, all you have to do is write an impressive paper and make an impressive speech, give the speech to some stranger, and hopefully you graduate.  Sound good?”

“Yeah…”  Everyone said in unison.

“Good, now mingle for the day, I couldn’t get laptops so … whatever.”  Zwolf walks back to his desk all bored like.

“Hard to believe he and Justice are dating.”  Foyfoy comments.

“Yeah.”  Alba nods.  He was glad he had this class so early, most of his friends were there.  Samejima was the only one not taking the class.

“Hey guys.”  Hime starts.  “It’s been really quiet today, hasn’t it?”

“No blue psycho, duh.”  Alf comments.  Elf snickers.

“Gonna be real weird ya see?”  Elf said.  “I walked in an saw Alba San with Ruki Chan, usually it was Crea and Shion…”

“Yeah…”  Alba looks down.  Everyone looked at the sad brunette, not knowing what to say.

“When was the last time you two talked?”  Hime asked.

“I don’t know, early August… he’s been caught up with work, and homework.”  Alba sighs.  “I miss last year.”

“All of us do, but we have to grow up at some point.”  Foyfoy comments.  “Now let’s just think about happy thoughts.”

“I don’t think Alba has those.”  Alf comments.

“Ass.”

* * *

Alba walks into the gymnasium and was hit with a wave of memories.  This was the class that he and his two closest friends hung out.  It hurt just standing there.  The only difference though was that this was his last class instead of third hour.  He clenched onto the bag with his gym clothes.

“ALBA!”  He heard a young voice shout.  Alba turns to see Lake tackle him down.

“Ow…”  Alba said with a bored tone.  “H-Hi Lake.”

“Alba Alba!”  Lake said happily.  “I’ve missed you!  I haven’t seen you, or Shii-Tan, or Crea!”  He pouts.  

“What about Salt or Lym?”  Alba asks.

“Salt of course, he’s my best bud, and Lym is my girlfriend… I forget that sometimes… but I have to see her.”

“Okay… off.”  Alba pushes the young boy off of him, only to have Ruki come in and tackle him.

“Hi.”  She squeaks.

“Hi…”  Alba was done.

“So how’s life.”

“Great… off.”  Alba pushes her.  She rolls off.  “This was Ares’s favorite class you know.”

“Really?”  Ruki asks.

“Yeah, I wonder what she’s up to…”

* * *

“ALRIGHT!”  Ares shouts with determination.  “This… will be… the most amazing repair ever!”

“Whatever.”  Her partner said, he spun the screwdriver around like a baton.

“Dennis, hand me the wrench.”  He gives her the tool she needed.

“Why is a sexy woman like you interested in cars and bikes?”

“Cause.”  Clever comeback.

“Have you ever worked on a car?”

“I’ve built a bike, it’s the one I drive to school everyday.”  Ares said.  “Screwdriver.”  He handed her the screwdriver.  “Anyways, can you help a bit?”  She asks.

“I’m handing you the tools, aren’t I?”  He asks.

“Great…”  She huffs out.  Ares remembered her little helper, her blond cinnamon roll.  She missed high school, gym class, all the wacky things she did.  Most of all her group of friends, her people.  She sighs.

‘No… I’ll be back soon.’  She reminded herself.

“Ares, you okay?”  Her partner asks.

“Help me before I kick you in the balls.”

* * *

Baum blew his whistle and sighs.

“Alright boys and girls this is gym, now freshman… I hope you brought clothes.”  Baum says.  “So go change, then we’ll start.”  Alba walks into the locker rooms, Lake right behind him.

“Alba San, what do we do in gym?”

“Gym stuff.”  Alba said.  “I don’t know, maybe things have changed.”

“Oh, are you glad you’re a Senior?”

“Not really.”

“Why?”  Lake asks.  

“Because I’ll have to leave again, and I have no clue what to do.”  Alba comments.  “Anyways, pick a locker… or you can share with me, I did that last year with Crea and Ross.”  Alba saw that his old locker wasn’t taken, he quickly claims it and put a lock on it.

“I’ll share with you Alba San~”  Lake said happily.

“Okay.”  Alba quickly got changed, Lake looked at him surprised.  “What?”

“You’re in shape, like you’re pretty buff…”

“I work out sometimes.”  Alba comments.  “Now hurry up, Baum doesn’t like it when people are late.  And since you’re related to the guy who was always late then he’s gonna keep his eye on you.”  

“Aw, Shii-Tan why you do this?”  He asks his brother, who was too far to answer.

* * *

“Alright now everyone, run around three times.”  Baum said.  All the kids groan and began to run.  Ruki was tired after a few seconds.

“Rchimedes, come on.”  Baum shouts.

“I HAVE STUBBY LEGS!”  She cries.

“No excuse.”  Baum said with no change in his voice.  Ruki ran a little faster, her ponytail flying all over the place.  When everyone was done Ruki lays on the ground.

“You know, you have a taller boyfriend you’d think you’d have more stamina.”  Alba comments.

“He carried me… a lot.”

“... Oh yeah.”  Alba nods, he picks the tiny girl up and makes her stand.

“Now we’re playing Mat-Ball.”

“Why is it called Mat-Ball?”  Lake asks.

“Cause Kick Ball is too violent sounding.  And the bases are mats… creative I know.”  Baum said.  “Now we’re seperating you guys evenly, then Rchimedes here will be the last one on either team because she is like, ⅓ of a person.”

“OUCH!”  She whines.  “Don’t need to point that out!”

Baum separated everyone.  Alba and Ruki were on a team, Lake was on the other.

“Alba?”

“Yeah Ruki?”

“Am I that short?”

“Do you want me to answer honestly or the answer you want to hear?”

“It’d be nice if it would be the one I’d want to hear.”  She pouts.  Ruki was first to kick, she bunts the ball with her stubby legs and ran the best she could.  She made it to first base.

“Baum I’m tired.”  Ruki whines.

“No you’re not.”

“Damn…”  Alba was after her.  He kicked it hard and ran past Ruki to third base.  She stared at him blankly.  “Not normal, if I tried that… I’d probably die.”  

“Alba San, how fast are you?”  Lake asked, eyes full of amazement.

“Huh?”  Alba thought.  “Pretty fast, I guess…”

“Pretty fast he says.”  Ruki shouts.

* * *

“So what now?”  Alba asks.

“I’m going to my Mom’s classroom and go home.”  Ruki says.  “My Mom being a teacher has it’s advantages.”

“Like what?”  Lake asks.

“I don’t use a locker.”  Ruki says.  “Lym and I go and put stuff in our Mom’s room.”

“Sounds easy.”

“Lucky enough your Mom’s room is one of those middle rooms.”

“Yeah.”  Ruki smiles, she looks over and sees her sister walking towards their Mom’s room.  “Oh, Lym!”  The blonde stops in her tracks, wings twitch with curiosity.

“Oh, Ruki.”  The older one hugs her little sister tight.

“How was today?”

“Weird, everyone was asking me if it was cool being in high school at eleven.”  Lym sighs.  “Yeah, it’s great I’m with my friends and sister.”  

“Aw~”  Ruki cooes.  Lym pats her sister’s head, she looks over at Alba and Lake.

“Hi Alba, Lake.”

“Hey Blondie.”  Alba says.

“Hi Buddy!”  Lake waves.  

“Hey, so you guys wanna come with?”  Lym asks.

“Sure.”  Alba nods, Lake would follow even if he wasn’t invited.

* * *

“Mama, Mama!”  The two girls run in.

“Oh Ruki, Lympic.”  Maou looks at the two.  “How are my girls?”

“Good!”  Ruki said.  “We had a great day!”

“Yeah.”  Lym nods.  “I like it here.”

“High school is everyone’s favorite time in their lives.”  Maou said.  “Right, Alba?”

“Yeah, it’s great.”  Alba says.  “Ruki should have some knowledge, seeing how she was friends with high schoolers before being in high school.”

“Yeah.”  Ruki smiles.  “Anyways, Mama.”

“Yes?”

“What is after school like?”

“Well, marching practice for you.  For Lym… uh I guess nothing.”

“Yay!”

“Damn.”  Ruki looks away, unamused.

“Hey, it’s okay Ruki.”  Alba said.  “You’ll have free time after practice.”

“I hate marching, I’m small and know no one.”  She says.  “I am the tiny one that no one sees.”

“Okay, see ya later “Tiny One”.”  He teases.

“Meanie.”  She pouts.  “See ya.”

“I’ll go too, bye.”  Lake says.

“Bye, Lake.”  Ruki says.

“Love you.”  Lym adds on.

“... Oh yeah…”

“You forgot again?”  Lym gave him an unamused face.

“Heh, sorry.  Love ya~”  Lake runs after Alba.  “Wait up!”  The three girls sat in the room alone.

“Great relationship.”  Ruki teases.

“Uh-huh, how’s your long distance relationship with Crea?”  Ruki stares at her sister.

“Shut up.”

* * *

Alba sat in his room playing his DS, he had nothing better to do and mainly stayed in his house since Crea left.  Alba could hang out with Foyfoy, or Hime, or Elf and Alf, hell even Ruki.  But he didn’t feel like it.

‘This will be a long year…’  He thought to himself.  His thoughts were interrupted by his phone going off.  He picks it up.

“Hello?”  Alba asks.

“So how was your first day, Hero?”  Alba’s eyes grew wide.

“Ross?”

“No, I’m your assassin, by the way you have an hour before your death.”  Ross teases.  “Now answer my question.”

“Uh, good I guess.”

“Good?”  Ross asks.  “I guess you don’t need me there.”

“I DIDN’T SAY THAT!”  Alba yells.  He could feel Ross’s smirk over the phone.

“Anyways, how was Lake?”

“He’s as happy as ever.”  Alba said.

“What kind of classes is he taking?”

“Same as you, you both are smart.”  Alba complements.  “This year is… quiet though.”

“No Ares or Janua fighting.”

“I know, that’s worse.”  Alba said.  “Enough about that, how are you?”

“Tired.”  Ross sighs.  “I have so many classes and work is a pain in the ass.  Also rent is creeping up on me.”

“You could’ve lived in the dorms.”  Alba comments.

“Urg, then there would’ve been some stranger there… and I hate people.”

“I told you to get a dorm though, you said no and now look where you are.”  Alba scolds.

“Shut up, scolding me like that.  What are you, my wife?”

“Kind of.”  Alba says.  “I love you Ross, but this whole “I want my own place” thing was kinda your fault.”

“You’re kind of a pain.”

“I can feel the love.”  Alba said.  “But how’s college?”

“Great, never felt so homesick in my fucking life.”

“You’re homesick already?”  Alba asks.

“I miss everyone.  My friends, family, hell I miss my Dad.”

“That’s new.”

“I know.  It’s weird.”  Ross said.  “Also these classes are getting real easy.”  Ross said.  “I thought that they’d be hard, but no… studying and everything is so easy.”

“I swear you are the only person who will ever say that about college.”  Alba teases.  “I haven’t done much, sounds like life for you is just as exciting as mine.”

“Yeah.  I’m glad I have today off.”  Ross said.  “I apologize for not talking to you as much.”  

“It’s okay.”  Alba said.  “You’re busy.”

“I still should contact you more.”  Ross comments.  “I feel a little bad, not talking to you… just a little.”

“Ow.”  Alba held his chest.  He began to chuckle.  “I-I miss you.”  He said.

“Aw, how sweet.”  Ross said.  “Kind of gross though, I mean I’ve been gone for four months.

“HEY!”  Alba felt hurt.  “FINE, I DON’T MISS YOU!”  Ross started laughing.

“Hah~ I miss you too.”  Ross confesses.  “I promise I’ll call or text, whatever… I’ll contact you more.”

“Really?”  Alba asks.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go.  I wanted to call Crea and Mom too.”

“Kay.”  Alba nods.

“Alba?”

“What?”

“I love you.”  Alba felt his heart race.

“Aw, Ross~”

“... Goodbye!”  He quickly hung up.  Alba put his phone down and lays back, he couldn’t stop smiling.

* * *

Ross lays back on his couch and sighs.

“Smooth Shion, fucking smooth.”  He says to himself.  “He’s your boyfriend, can’t you say “I love you” without freaking out.  How the hell did I propose without messing up?”  Ross asks himself.  

He picks up his phone again, he heard it pick up.

“Crea?”


	2. The Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College and work are killing me.  
> Anyways Ruki and Lym hanging around their Mom and staying in her room, kids with teachers as parents tend to do that. Hell I did that all the time in my Mom's classroom.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter~

Ruki was laying in her room looking over her schedule, still surprised that she was now a high schooler like her friends.  Though it’s her third day, she feels like she’s still in middle school.  She pokes at the piece of paper, wings twitching.

“Bored…”  She mumbles.  The little girl looks up when she felt a foot pressing down on her back.

“Big sister, what are you doing?”  Lym asks, wearing a towel around her neck.

“What does it look like?”  Ruki asks in a kind voice.

“A whole lot of nothing.”  Lym says, she walks over to her sister’s bed.  “Last year you went out all the time, what gives?”

“My friends aren’t here.”

“Your best friend is still in school.”  She points out.  

“Yeah, but my other friends aren’t there.  We’re a fair sized group, but that little group of four was my main friend group.”  Ruki says sadly.

“I know, you got with one of them then the other two started dating… like a date circle or something.”  Lym comments.  “Anyways, I wanted to ask you something kind of relating to that topic.”

“What?”

“Well… what do you do for a date?”  Lym asks shyly.  Ruki stared at her sister then broke out laughing.

“Really Lym?”

“H-HEY WE’VE BEEN DATING FOR ONLY A MONTH!  YOU’VE BEEN WITH SOMEONE FOR-”

“Nine months.”

“Yeah…”  Lym pouts.  “So what do we do for a date?”

“Dunno, Crea and I always played videogames, walked around the mall, picked a random movie to watch, walk outside… I never liked that one… but we did random things.”

“Just that?”  Lym asks.

“Sure, and Lake seems easy going.  So chin up, you’ll find what you two like to do soon.”  Ruki pats her sisters head.

“Whatever.”  Lym sighs.  “I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Kay~”  Ruki sings, she pulls her phone.  No new messages.  The little girl let out a loud sigh.

* * *

“So how’s college?”  Ross asks.

“Horrid, Shii-Tan I wanna go home.”  Crea cries.  “I’m lonely and my roommate KEEPS TAKING MY N64 AWAY!”

“Shut up.”  Crea’s roommate calls.  Ross snickers.

“So how’s Ruki?”

“She’s… Shit.”  Crea hits his head.

“What?”

“I haven’t texted her since yesterday… she’s gonna be pissed.”

“Ha~”  Ross laughs.  “Should I hang up?”

“Ah… no no no!”  Crea said.  “We can still talk.”  

“Okay.  Don’t come crying to me when she breaks up with you.”

“Don’t joke about that!”  Crea cries.

“I wish I could see your face~”

“Sadistic bastard.”

“Love you too.”  Ross laughs.  “Are your classes hard?”

“Yes.”

“How hard?”

“Shii-Tan level.”

“Oooh~  So easy.”

“Fuck you and your brain.”  Crea pouts.  Ross laughs again.  “How’s Alba doing?”

“Ah…”  Ross stops.  “Good, I guess.”

“And you’re making fun of me…”  Crea said.  “I wanna go back home.”  The adult curls up on his bed.

“Me too.  I miss everyone.”  Ross said.  “I’m so homesick.”

“When can you come back?”

“Christmas.”  Ross said.

“Huh?”  Crea was confused.  “Wait…”  Crea checks his calendar.  “We miss Thanksgiving?”  He asks.

“Yeah.”  Ross says.

“Aw… none of your cooking.”  Crea whines.  “I can’t cook and my roommate sucks.”

“Quit talking about me.”

“Shut up!”  Crea shouts, Ross chuckles.

“I’m sorry, I’ll cook at Christmas.”

“Aw… that’s-”  Crea checks his calendar again.  “Four months away!”

“I’m sorry.”  Ross sighs.  “Listen I’m gonna hang up now, you have a certain little girl you should be talking to.”

“Okay… bye Shii-Tan.”  Crea said sadly.

“Yeah, bye.”

* * *

Ruki’s phone blares loudly in her room, waking her from her slumber.

“WAH!”  She looks around.  “WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!”  She squeaks.  “... oh.”  She picks her phone up.  “Hello?”

“Ruki?”  Silence.

“You have some explaining to do good sir.”  She was not happy.

“Um… I was busy.”

“Busy… I call bullshit.”  Ruki pouts.

“Sorry!”  Crea cries.  “I love you, please don’t be mad at meeeeee!”

“I’m not mad.”

“YES YOU ARE!”  Crea shouts.

“Crea shut the fuck up!”  

“Get lost!”  Crea shouts at his roommate.

“Um…”  Ruki sat there awkwardly on the phone.

“Who are you talking too?”

“My girlfriend!”

“You’re dating someone?”

“I hear your sarcasm you jackass!”

“Crea?”  Ruki squeaks.

“Oh, sorry Sweetie.”

“Sorry Sweetie~”

“GET OUT OF HERE!”  Crea shouts.  His roommate laughs.

“Crea?”  

“What?!”  He yells at her.  She squeaks in fear, forgetting that he’s far away and can’t hurt her.  “Ah… Sorry!”

“Are you mad at me now?”

“No no no, I’m not.”  Crea panics.  “I’m so sorry!  I’m just frustrated.”

“Oh.”

“So Ruki, how’s life?”

“Boring and lonely.”

“... Anything positive?”

“I don’t wanna kill myself?”

“Ruki?”

“I’M SO LONELY!”  She cries.  “YOU AND ROSS SAN COME BACK HOME NOW!”

“I really want to Ruki… but you know we have to finish up first.”

“I miss hanging out with you guys!”  Ruki mumbles.  “Alba and I are so fucking lonely that we hang out with each other.”

“Then you two do something.”

“It’s not the same.”  Ruki whines.

* * *

The Seniors were at their class looking through their school laptops to do research.  Everyone knew what to do, except for Alba.

“Uh sir?”  Alba raises his hand, hoping Zwolf saw.

“Yes?”

“W-What do I do?”  He asks.  Elf turns around.

“I’ll tell ya Alba San!”  Elf said happily.  “Kay so ya go online, and-”

“Alba, you have to do research on a career choice and do a paper and give a shitty presentation on it.”  Alf gave the simple version.

“Huh?”  Alba sat there confused.  “Do I have to choose a career?”

“Anything you’re interested in.”  Alf said.  “One girl did “videogames and connections to mental illness.”.”

“So I find something I’m interested in?”

“Yeah~”  Elf chimes in.  “So what are ya interested in Alba San?”

“I don’t know.”

“If you wanna I can help ya!”  Elf says happily.  “Alf and I can give ya ideas.”

“I didn’t agree to this.”  Alf added on.

“You’d guys would really help me?”

“Sure~”

“No, am I apart of this fucking conversation?!  Hello, am I speaking english here?”

* * *

Alba unlocks his house, letting Elf and Alf in.

“Make yourselves home.”

“Woah!”  Elf runs in.  “Your place is HUGE!”

“Are your parents doctors or something?”  Alf asks.

“Yeah, both of them.  They’re not home much.”  Alba says.  “So, Elf please don’t jump on the couch.”  Elf stops, still standing on the couch.  “So what are you two doing?”

“I’m doin dis!”  Elf pulls his tablet out.  “I wanna be a scientist, so dis is mah work.”

“Connections?”  Alba asks.

“Elf thinks everything is connected through multiple events in time and yada yada.”  Alf said.  “It’s crap, but it’ll make an interesting speech.”

“Your honesty hurts meh.”  Elf says.  “So that’s one idea.”  

“What about you Alf?”

“We’re focusing on you.”  Alf says.

“Okay, touchy subject?”

“N-No!”  Alf pushes Alba away.  “Let’s get back to work.”

“Uh… okay, even though we haven’t started.”  Alba comments.  “I still have no idea what I want to do…”

“What is Crea pursuin?”  Elf asks.

“He wants to be a nurse.”  Alba said.

“What about Ross?”

“Huh, you know?  I don’t really know.”  Alba pulls his phone out of his bag.

“What are you doing?”  Alf asks

“Calling him.”  The phone rings, then clicks.  “Damn, he’s busy.”  Alba sighs.  “Probably working.”

“So, let’s brainstorm some ideas.”  Elf said.  “What do you like to do?”

“Um… I don’t know…”

“Hobbies Alba, what are your hobbies.”  Alf said.

“I don’t really know.”  Alba said.  Alf sighs in disappointment.

“Find something you like to do.”

“Maybe you could write about keeping yourself healthy.”  Elf suggests.

“Or how I became bi.”  Alf teases.

“NO!”  Alba screams.

“Hm…”  Elf thought.  “My idea was pretty good…”

“I don’t know you guys, this is the first time I can truly be myself.  I never got to find things I enjoyed.”

“Well, now you can find somethin to like!”

“I guess…”

“Cut the crap, you must like to do something!”  Alf says.  Alba looks up.

“Uh… video games, singing, soccer, swords and daggers… that’s it.”

“You seem to like a variety of things.”  Alf said.  “And none of them are useful.”

“I know, I’m not very interesting.”  Alba confesses.

“Nah, yer interestin… just we can’t figure out what you should write.”

“Thanks Elf.”  Alba says.  “Sorry for wasting your time.”

“Nah, you didn’t waste it.”  Elf said.

“This was pretty fun.”  Alf smiles.  “So don’t worry about me being mad.  Tell fuckface I said “hi”.”

“Kay.”  Alba waves the two off.

* * *

Alba was in front of his computer taking a quiz to see what type of cookie he was.  You know, anything to not do his work.  His phone goes off.

“Hello?”  He answers boredly.

“Better have a good reason to call me while I was at work.”  A threatening voice over the phone.

“It’s nothing.”  Alba said.  “If you don’t wanna talk I-”

“What do you need?”

“Nothing.”

“Alba, I know when you’re lying.”  Ross said.

“It’s nothing, okay?”  Alba said.  “Don’t worry about it.”

“At least tell me why you called.”

“Fine.”  Alba sat up.  “I’m trying to figure out what to do for this Senior class and I have no clue what to write.”

“So, what’s the problem?”  His voice lacked concern.

“The problem is that I’m so boring and have so few talents and hobbies that I have no clue what to write!”  Alba says.  “I can’t figure out what to write.”

“Well you’re not wrong, you’re very boring.  Hell I wonder why I’m still with you sometimes.  I feel like we should break up~”

“YOU JERK!”  Alba cries.  “FINE WE’RE THROUGH!”

“Ha ha~”  Ross laughs.  “Okay okay I apologize.  So why did you call me?”

“I was wondering what you were gonna do… like for a job.”

“Huh?”

“You’re studying bioengineering right?”

“Yeah, also a degree in medicine.”  Ross nods.

“So what are you gonna do about a career?”

“Well I’m hoping to work with doctors, hopefully be one myself.”

“Really?”  Alba asks.  “That’s interesting.”

“So you’re wondering what I typed?”

“Yeah.”  Alba nods.

“I could send you my paper I typed last year.”  Ross said.  “If you want ideas.”

“Really?  You’d do that?”

“I want you to graduate too Alba.”  Ross said.  “If you need help, I guess I’ll pitch in.”

“You guess?”

“Now as a warning, this is very specific.  If you have a hard time-”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You’re not smart though.”

“WHY DO I ASK YOU FOR HELP?!”

“Cause you love me.”  Ross teases.

“I question that.”  Alba sighs.

“Do you really?”  Ross asks, still teasing Alba.

“... no… shut it.”

“I love you too~”

“Yeah yeah, sorry for bugging you.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get my revenge later.”

“No please…”  Alba whines.

“Talk to you later~”

“Bye.”  

* * *

Ruki walks into the building early with her Mother and Sister, they have to come to school earlier than everyone else.

“Mama, I’m tired.”  Ruki complains.

“You’ll get use to this.”

“I’m not use to this either.”  Lympic complains.

“Lym, Ruki you’ll have to do this till you both graduate.”

“Awwww.”  Both of them groan.

“I have to get up at six in the morning so you two suffer with me.”  Maou said to her girls.  They walk into the room and turn the lights on.  Lym and Ruki sat at the table in the front of the room.

Ruki takes out her drawing journal, Lym takes her phone out and texts her friends, though they were asleep.

“Hey Lym.”

“What?”

“What are you gonna do today?”

“Go home and do my homework.”

“No.”

“Huh?”  Lym looks at her sister with a dumbfounded look.  

“You told me that you wanted to do more things with your boyfriend, and yesterday you did nothing.  So today, you’re gonna ask him out!”

“What?!”  Lym’s face went red.

“Come on~  You asked me for help, so I’m helping.”

“B-But why tonight?”

“Because.”  Ruki said.  “I did random things with Crea, so you’ll do the same.”

“But big sister!”

“No, no buts!”  Ruki smirks.  “Trust me.”  

* * *

All the Seniors were talking instead of doing work.

“So I was in government the other day-”  Hime starts.  “And our teacher was telling us what social views we should have.  Like he’s gonna change us.”

“We’re still young.”  Foyfoy points out.

“But our teacher is young himself.”

“True.”  

“What is some of the things he said?”  Alf asks.

“Well gun control, how we shouldn’t have them.”

“Tsk.”  Alf flicks his tongue.  “I own a gun, you don’t see me shooting people.”

“You own a gun?”  Alba asks.

“Yeah, I took gun safety classes.  So I know how to use it and handle it properly, Elf knows too, he just doesn’t have a gun.”

“I don’t trust myself with a gun.”  Elf admits.  “I’ll shoot a bullet and hit an endangered animal or somethin.”

“Yeah, with your luck.”  Foyfoy teases.

“Y’all mean.”

“You admit to not trusting yourself.”  Alba says.

“I don’t know about guns myself.”  Hime said.

“Cause you’re crazy strong, a gun wouldn’t take you down.”  Foyfoy says.

“HEY!”  Hime felt hurt.  “YOU BASTARD!”

“Love you too.”  He said in an amused tone.

“Will you five shut up?”  Zwolf said.  “Get to work.”

“Yes sir.”  All five said in unison.

* * *

At gym Alba was changing, Lake runs in.

“Alba San am I late?”

“Yes, you’re lucky Baum takes attendance after changing.”  Alba says.  Lake smiles full of positivity.

“Heh~  Just like Shii-Tan.”

“Not a good thing.”  Alba tells the freshman.  They walk out and watch Ruki roll by on a scooter.  Using her legs to slowly inch her way across the court

“Row, row, row, row, row-”  Alba and Lake watched her go by.  Baum comes out and sees only Ruki moving.

“I guess we grab scooters now.”  Everyone ran and got a scooter.  Lake rolls by on a green one.

“Weeeeee~”  

“Why do I always get orange?”  Alba asks rolling by Lake and Ruki, who was still inching by.

“Okay, we’re racing with these.  First use your legs and push yourselves towards the other side of the court.  Go!”  Everyone pushed with their legs, Alba was on the other side in a matter of seconds.

“Woah, Alba San how are you so fast?”

“Dunno.”  He was already going back.  Ruki was trying to move, though it looked like her rowing.

“Okay… Rchimedes what’s the hold up?”

“MY LEGS!”  As soon as she got back Baum tells everyone to go on their stomachs.

“God, I’m gonna barf.”  Alba says, he was still fast because of upper body strength.  Still hated it though.  Lake was slightly faster that time.  Ruki didn’t move much.

“THIS IS ABUSE!”

“When will you grow?”  Baum asked honestly confused.

“Never probably.”  Ruki cries.  Alba laughs at her going by.  “Worst bestie.”

“Aw Ruki, you wound me~”

“God I can hear your sarcasm.”  She mumbles.

* * *

“I’m sorry Ruki~”  Alba teases his little friend the whole way down.

“You are not sorry.”  She pouts.  Lake follows them happily not saying anything.  The three enter Mrs. Maous room.

“So you marching tonight?”

“Yes.”  She whines.  “I hate marching with a trombone.”

“You picked it dear.”  Maou spoke up.  Ruki stuck her tongue at her Mom.

“I wish I had musical talent.  Shii-Tan can sing well, I can’t.”

“Huh?”  Alba looks at Lake.  “Ross can sing?”

“He’s pretty good, Crea as well.”  Lake smiles.  “I’m not good musically.  But I can act.”  He said with confidence.

“Mama can we go now?”  Lym asks walking in.

“Not until four.”

“Urg.”  Lym groans.  “I have so much to do.”  She complains.  Ruki runs over and elbows her sister, Lym looks over and turned red, wings down.

“N-No please!”

“Go, nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I’ll ask if he’s busy, nothing else.”  Lym whispers.

“Whatever.”  Ruki walks to Alba to watch her embarrassed sister.

“Um… Lake?”

“Yeah?”  He looks at her happily.  “You okay?  You look sick.”

“I-I’m fine.  A-Are you busy … tonight?”  He stared at her for a minute.

“Are you asking me out?”  He teases.

“N-NO I WAS ASKING IF YOU WERE BUSY!”

“Sure you were~”  Lake smirks.  Alba shudders.

“Just how he looks and acts, way too similar.”  Ruki pats Alba’s back.

“I’m free, we can do something.  I’ll have to tell Salt he can’t drop by at random tonight.”  Lake winks at the blonde girl.  “You don’t have to be shy around me Lym~”  He walks out texting his friend.  Lym smacks Ruki.

“You happy?”

“Very, and Mama liked it too.”

“HUH?!”  Lym looks at her Mom, who was sitting in her chair with a bag of trail mix watching the whole thing go down.

“Is it over?”

“MAMA!”  Lym cries.

“My baby girls are growing up so fast.”

“STOP!”  Lym runs out of the room.  Ruki looks at Alba.

“Eventful, right?”

“Very.”  Alba laughs.


	3. We're Always Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long ass wait :( I'm busy, work and collage is killing me, literally drowning me in homework. I finally got this one chapter done :) So I hope you enjoy, I'm gonna take a break and watch Voltron or something...

Alba looks over the paper Ross wrote at home, he couldn’t believe Ross had a large vocabulary.

“What do some of these words mean?”  Alba asks out loud.  He tried to figure them out using some old school technique but that failed.  He gave up and looked them up online, though some had different meanings.

“Who does this?”  Alba asked again.  “He’s trying to torture me, isn’t he…”

* * *

“Alba San, you look tired.”  Elf comments.  Alba slowly looks at him, he was up all night researching things to read one paper. 

“Hey Alba?”  Hime looks at her friend, who was almost asleep.

“Hm?”

“Do you need to see the nurse or something?”

“I’m fine.”

“You sure?”  She asks.

“Yeah…”  He yawns.  “Just a little tired.”

“No shit,”  Foyfoy started.  “Like we didn’t figure that out.”

“Sorry…”  Alba rests his head into his arms.

“No retort… man he is tired…”  Foyfoy comments.

* * *

Ross twirls his pencil in class; fixing his glasses, he looks at everyone around him.  They all had some sort of device to take notes with, while he was still using paper and pencil.

‘What I wouldn’t give to have something like that.’  He thought to himself.  ‘Writing papers from home would be so much easier than staying here.’

“And that concludes today’s lecture.”  The professor said.  Everyone packs up and began to leave.  “Now read over your notes, and read chapters 68 to 70 okay?”

‘Whatever.’  Ross thought to himself.  He walks towards the library and hides out in there.  He liked it there because it was quiet and no one would talk to him.  

He pulls his book out and began to read the chapters he was assigned.  He had thirty minutes to kill, so why not get something done.  

‘I really hope Crea and Ares are having a much better time.’  He thought to himself.

* * *

“How does this work again?”  Crea asks.  He was in a small study group, everyone looks at him.

“Crea… we’ve been over this five times.”  One of the girls said.

“Yeah… and I was the person who had to take junior math Senior year.”  Crea points out.  “Now what do I do?”

“You figure out on your own.”

“Aw, mean.”  Crea whines.  “All these body parts sound the same, wish I’d taken this class in high school.”  He re-reads the chapter again.  “Still don’t get it.”

* * *

Ares was half asleep during her lecture period.  She liked fixing and building, but lectures?  She’d rather drink toilet water.

‘This is so boooooring!  I wanna go hooooome now.’  She yawns.  ‘Can you make this any more boring?  Please don’t answer that, cause you probably will.’  As soon as it was over she hops out of her seat and walks back to her dorm, she had no other classes that day so she’ll sleep until work.

“Finally~  That guy is boring!”  Ares says loudly, walking into her room.

“Who is?”  Her roommate asks.

“That teacher Mr. Whatshisface.” 

“Uh… you need to remember our professors names better Ms. Strahl.”

“Why so formal?”  Ares teases.  “Anyways, I’m gonna sleep.  Got to work tonight.”

* * *

“And then I found out that the equation was real simple once I found that X equaled 3.664.”  Lake said to Salt, who was trying to comprehend what his friend just said.

“Good for you?”

“YAY!”  Lake cheers.  Their friend Sochi walks up with Marl, who was still wheelchair bound.

“Hey you two.”  Sochi says.

“Hello~”  Marl said in a sweet voice.

“Hey Sochi, Marl.”  Salt said, he walks to Sochi and whispers.  “Please save me, I have no clue what he’s saying!”

“God, one” tic tacs.  Two: you’re an idiot.”

“Ow!”

“Lake, you can’t talk smarts to Salt, he’s an idiot.”

“That’s not very nice.”  Lake comments.  “So Sochi, Marl, how’s high school?”

“I like it here.”  Marl said.  “There’s lots of people here, and brother is here all the time.”  She smiles.  “Plus some of the old teachers here are so attractive~”

“Weirdo.”  Salt comments.  “And you?”

“Hm?”  Sochi looks at him.  “Well I met this cool guy named Samejima!  He’s the best~”

“Why are our friends so weird?”  Salt asks his only male friend.

“Dunno.”

* * *

Alba and Ruki walked around the mall after school.  Ruki didn’t have to march that day so she had free time.

“I’m sooooo glad I don’t have to march with my trombone.”

“Why did you pick that tall instrument?”  Alba asks his tiny friend.

“Cause why not.”  She smiles.  “So what are we gonna do?”

“Eat?

“Eat where?”  Ruki asks.  “I want to eat burritos!”

“Why?”

“Cause I’m craving it.”  She confesses.  “So let’s go!”

“I don’t want mexican food but whatever.”  Alba follows the excited girl to the food court.

“I want… um… now that’s a lot of options…”  She stares blankly at the menu.  

“Didn’t you want a burrito?”

“Yeah… but I may want something else.”  Ruki complains.

“Whatever, I’m getting a shake.”  Alba buys what he wanted and sits at a table, waiting for his tiny friend to make up her mind.  She came back with a lot of food. “Uhhhh…”

“I couldn’t decide, so I bought everything that sounded good!”  

“That’s a lot of food Ruki.”

“I’m hungry.”

“Don’t cry to me if your stomach hurts.”

“Whatever Alba.”  When they finished they began to walk around.  Fifteen minutes later Ruki looks at Alba with the most pathetic face.  “Carry me… please?”

“I told you not to come crying to me.”

“Carry me…”

“No.”

“Please?”  She gave him big eyes, wings droop down.

“I don’t care how cute you are, I’m not carrying you.”

“Please?”

“No.”  They kept walking.  Alba looks at the sad girl and sighs.  “Fine.”

“Yay!”  She lifts her arms in the air, Alba picks her up and began to walk again.

“We need Crea back, this was always his job.”  Alba complains.

“No, you carried me sometimes.  Ross San did as well.”

“Then you started dating him and this became his job.”  Alba carries her out of the mall.  “What now?”

“Maybe look at something new?  They added on since summer break.”

“Like what?”

“Well… they made an amusement park down that way.  It’s closed though...”  Ruki points.  “It’s no where close to the mall but it’s there.”

“I’VE NEVER SEEN IT!”

“Yeah… you’ve never been there.”  Ruki got down.  “Come on I’ll show you.”

* * *

“See?”

“Okay… kind of big, surprised I never noticed it.”  Alba stares at it in shock.

“Yeah?”  Ruki asks.  “It’s average if you ask me.”

“Ruki you’ve lived here all your life.  I moved here not even a year ago.”

“I know.”  She smiles.  “Come on let’s go to your house.”

“Why?”

“Your place is better.”

* * *

Ruki and Alba lay on the couch in the basement of his house.  They were both bored and didn’t want to do anything about it.  Alba looks at his tiny friend and made suggestions.

“We could watch TV.”

“Nah.”

“Play games?”

“No.”

“Go online.”

“Why?”

“What do you want to do woman?”

“I don’t know~”  She rolls off the couch.  Alba pulls his computer out and scrolled through facebook.  Nothing posted lately that caught his eye.  All things his friends were up to, like Ares pranking her roommate.  Or Janua hanging out with Teufel and Samejima.

“At least they’re having fun.”  Ruki says.

“Being an adult isn’t fun.”  Alba huffs.

“You’re not an adult yet.”

“Close enough.”  Alba comments.  “As soon as you get out of high school and in your new home, it’ll suck.”

“I know that life won’t be easy, but i’ll have you guys.”  Ruki said happily.  “We’ll all live in this crazy city and have so much fun as adults.”  She cuddles into her bestie.  “So I know very well, but I’m excited nonetheless.”  Alba huffed happily at her, how he could he not smile.

“You’re weird.”

“He hee~”  She giggles.  The two kept scrolling through, then the computer showed a video message played.

“Who could that be?”  Alba asks.

“Click it, click it!”  The demanding teenager yells.  Alba pats her head as to say “shut up”.  He clicks it, Crea’s face popped up.

“Alba San!”  He shouts.  “Finally found out how this shitty thing worked.”

“Crea?!”  Alba asks.

“Hi.”  He waves.  “It’s been long, is that Ruki?”  He looks at the little girl in Alba’s lap.

“Hi Love!”  Ruki was over joyed.  Seeing her boyfriend again was like a dream, though it was over a video chat.

“Hey.”  He waves.  “You both look well, how’s everything?”

“Boring.”  Alba said in an unamused tone, sounding a lot like a certain someone.

“Heh, okay “Shii-Tan”, you Ruki?”

“Um… I’m with Alba, I want you and Ross San back… I’m bored.”  Ruki says.  “How about you?”

“Great, I mean it’s hard… but it’s fun.”  Crea explains.  “And it would be better IF SOMEONE GAVE ME BACK MY STUFF!”

“Pick up your shit.”  His roommate peaks in.  “Hey, who are they?”  He walks up, brushing his teal hair out of his face to look at the people on screen.

“Hi.”  Alba waves.

“Hello~”  Ruki smiles.

“Who the heck are these two?”  He asks.

“My friends, get lost.”  Crea says in a cold tone.

“Is that little one your “girlfriend”?”  His roommate teases.  Crea slaps him with a pillow.

“Yeah, she is.”  Alba says.

“I’m Ruki, nice to meet you.”  Ruki says.

“Nice to meet you, now explain what you saw in this moron.”  Another slap with a pillow.

“Well…”  Ruki thought.  “We met last year, we hung out a few times then we started dating.”  She explained.  “I guess I saw-”

“Why do you want to know?”  Crea asks.

“She’s a cute girl, I want to know what she saw in someone like you.”

“Get out.”  Crea shoved the pillow in his face.

“Ow, heh okay okay… bye.”  He leaves.  

“Jeez, what a pain.”  Crea mumbles.

“How much longer?”

“Oh, three years of this shit.”  Crea sighs.

“They’ll fly, you’ll see.”

“I hope.”  Another pops in.

“Is it working, dego?”

“Jaa-kun I can’t see.”  

“Teufel, Janua!”  Alba squeaks.

“Hey-o!”  Janua waves.  Teufel peeks a bit.

“Hi Alba.”

“Hey.”  Alba waves.  Ruki waves frantically.

“Yo.”  Crea says.

“Crea Kun!”  Janua says happily.  Teufel waves.

“Where are you guys?”  Alba asks.

“WITH ME!”  An excited blue haired girl pops in.

“Ares!”  Ruki couldn’t contain her excitement.

“Hey shorty.  Well this is awesome… oh look Crea.”

“Am I an afterthought?  I thought that was Alba.”

“I’m right here.”  Alba sighs while another person joined their chat.

“A true man is always ready to join in.”

“Wha?”  Alba about asked where the heck he came from.  Then again Janua just found them at random as well.

“Where have you been Samejima?”  Janua asks.

“I’ve been helping those in need, and finishing school.”

“That’s good.”  Janua nods at his friend.  “So what’s up, a chat party?”

“I found a way to contact Alba San.”  Crea says.  “Ruki happens to be with him.”  Another one.

“Foyfoy, it’s on.”  Hime shouts, Foyfoy peeks on.

“Oh it’s a bunch of losers.”

“HEY-O!”

“Oh god my headache is back.”  Foyfoy teases Ares.

“Mean.”

“Hi Ares.”

“Hey Hime Chan.”  Ares waves.  “What’s up at the school?”

“Um… nothing much.”

“Gym is boring.”  Alba says.

“Oh Alba’s here.”  Hime spoke up.

“Hi…”

“Gym should be fun!”

“The only thing fun about gym is insulting Ruki and her stubby legs.”

“MEAN!”

“Thanks to Crea she has no leg strength.”  Alba teases her.

“I’LL SHOW YOU WEAK!”  She screams trying to kick him.  Alba laughs at her attempt.

“If it makes you feel better Ruki Chan,”  Crea starts.  “I hated running.”

“Yeah with those long legs of yours.”  Ares comments.

“You could run, you didn’t want to.”  Janua adds on.  Another screen pops on.

“Lookie, told ya I could work the thing here.”

“Never doubted you…”

“Hey Elf, Alf.”  Alba says.

“Yo Alba San!”  Elf says with enthusiasm.

“Oh god, the other one.”  Foyfoy says.  “My headache is getting worse.”

“Aw that’s mean there Foyfoy.”  Elf comments.

“You are annoying.”  Alf comments.

“Mah friend is mean!”

“It’s how I show my love.”

“No, no it’s not.”

“Whatever.”  Alf sighs.  “Who else is here?”  He asks, looking like he was in a fishbowl looking at the camera.

“Where are you Alf, hanging out with your “boyfriend”?”  

“Oh god Ares is here.”  He made a disgusted face.

“Where?  Where?”  Elf looks around.

“Hi.”  Janua waves.  “We’re with her.”

“Aw, she’s not in da city?”

“Nope.”

“No fair.”  Elf protests.

“I had to come down though…”  Teufel complains.  “She had to see me apparently.”

“It’s been forever since we’ve seen each other.”  She hugs her boyfriend.

“Whatever, can I sleep now?”

“You slept on our ride down, degozaru.”

“Sleep.”  Teufel rests his head on Ares’s chest.  She pats his head.

“Are you okay with that?”  Alba asks.

“Boobs serve more than one purpose.”

“They're also pillows, according to Ares.”  Hime sighs.  Crea pulls his phone out and continued talking.

“I’ll be home Christmas.”

“TOO FAR!”  Ruki yells.

“Sorry Sweetie but that’s that.”

“No.  Not okay.”  She pats the screen.

“Sorry.”  He says.  “I promise to see you then.”

“I miss everyone.”  She pouts.

“We go to the same school.”  Alf points out.

“I miss everyone who left.”

“I’m in the same town.”  Janua points out.  “So is Teufel.”

“A true friend must express their emotions.”

“Well said Samejima.”  Ruki nods.  He gives her a thumbs up.  Another screen came on.

“What the hell, this thing is complicated!”

“Ross?!”  Alba shouts.

“Gah!  Oh it’s you Alba.”  Ross held his chest.  “Thought you were some hideous creature… I keep forgetting my boyfriend is an ugly creep.”  A sadistic smirk grew on his face.

“WAS THAT NECESSARY?!  Alba held his chest.

“Shii-Tan!” 

“Crea!”  The two held their arms up in happiness.

“And now our gay friend is here, great gang’s all here.”  Alf insults.

“Oh boy, Rapunzel's here.”  Ross teases Alf.  The two smirk at each other.

“Ya seem normal?”  Elf comments.

“I got done with work and Crea messaged me to go on this chat thing.  Didn’t think that EVERYONE WOULD BE HERE, HOLY SHIT!”

“Hi!”

“Hey-o”

“YO!”

“Hi, degozaru.”

“Ross San!”

“God, you are all here.”  Another one.

“Is it on?  Is it on?”

“Yes, Lake.”  Lym says.

“Who’s on?”  Salt looks over, fixing his glasses.

“Lake?”  Ross asks.  “How did they find this?”  Ruki held up her phone with Lym’s number.  

“Shii-Tan!”  Lake squeals happily.

“Hey bro.”  Ross smiles.

“You’re noisy.”  Salt comments.

“Hey hey Shii-Tan!  I got an A on my test!”

“Nice.”

“It wasn’t hard at all!”

“Of course, you’re way too smart for that school.”  Ross says.

“Heh~  That’s not true.”

“Yes it is.”  Salt and Lym say at the same time.

“So how’s everyone else.”

“Give me a B!  Give me an O!  Give me an R!  Give me an E!  Give me a D!  What does that spell?  FUCKING BORED!”  Ruki shouts.

“Technically that was just bored, Ruki.”  Alf comments.

“Quiet Rapunzel.”

“You bored Ruki?~”

“Yes.”

“Too bad, can’t help you.”

“Meanie!”  Ruki shouts.  Ross stuck his tongue out at her.

“Nah nah~”

“When can you come back?”  Alba asks.

“Aw, does someone miss me?”

“When you’re like this… not at all.”  Alba gave Ross his usual unamused face.

“Then I’m not telling.”  He smirks.  Janua looks at Ares.

“She’ll be back Thanksgiving.”

“What?!”  Ross and Crea say in unison.  Well Ross was more “HA?!”  But still.

“Yeah, we get Thanksgiving off.”

“No fair, I have till Christmas.”

“Thanks for the info.”  Alba teases.  Ross glares at his boyfriend.

“Lucky you’re cute.”

“I thought I was ugly.”

“You did call him that.”  Hime chimed in.

“Where the fuck did you come from?”

“I was here the whole time.”

“Really?”

“I swear to god, you have no observational skills.”

“Hey Hey, did you guys wanna know what happened in gym today?”

“No.”  Ross responds to his brother.

“Don’t be mean, sure.”  Janua says.

“A man will always listen.”

“Great so what happened was Ruki-”

“DON’T YOU DARE!”

“We played crab soccer and the ball hit her dead in the face, she had a bloody nose, and she laid on the floor for a few minutes.”

“I was trying to comprehend what happened.  Can’t believe you told our friends that!”  She yells at the boy.

“What?  Was I not suppose to?  It was so funny I thought it’d be a great story for everyone~”  An evil smirk grew on Lake’s face.

“Your brother is a horrible influence.”  Ruki glares at the young boy.

“I think what we have is genetic.”  Ross adds on.

“Oh great.”  Lym comments.  “That’s wonderful news.”

“Crea acts like that too.”  Foyfoy comments.

“That was influence.”  Crea said.  “Not gonna lie, Shii-Tan made me a horrible person.”

“Weren’t ya always bad?”

“N-NO!”  Crea snaps at Elf.

“Yeah you were, don’t lie.  Also don’t yell at someone when they’re correct.”  Alf says.

“Protective of you “boy-”

“Can it Strall.”

“He hee~”  Ares snicker.  “It’s great to have everyone here, ya know?”  Everyone agrees.

“To be honest, I miss you guys.”  Crea says.

“Yuck, you’re gross.”  Ross comments.  Foyfoy pokes the screen.

“Admit it Shion, you miss us too.”

“A little.”

“You miss me?”  Lake asks.

“Course, probably the only one I miss.”

“Aw we know that’s not true.”  Hime giggles.  “You miss Alba.”  Alba felt embarrassed  hearing that.   


“N-No he doesn’t.”

“Why would I miss you?”

“See?”

“We know you’re lying!”  Ares shouts.

“Go suck a dick.”

“He’s asleep.”  She said.  Hime choked on air.

“A-ARES!”

“Ha ha haa~  Still so embarrassed."  Everyone laughed, the group felt like they were in high school again.  Talking, laughing, teasing, and loving one another.  Like one big family.


	4. Cheating Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's cheating on who? Eh... no one. Anyways I've been so tired with school and all that now I'm sick and can't do crap, so I finished this short chapter. Love you guys, see you next time.

* * *

Ruki wakes up on the chair in Alba’s basement, remembering that she spent the night at his place.  They talked to their friends for hours and she lost track of time.  

“Hm…”  The little girl stretches her arms.  Then threw a pillow at her friend who was passed out on the couch.  “Wake up!”

“Uuug…”  Alba threw it back.  “Woman.”  He mumbles.

“Come on, it’s nine o'clock.”  She jumps on him.  “Wake up!”

“Ruki I’m tired.”  Alba says.  Ruki let out a sigh of complaint.  She picks the pillow and began to beat him with it.  “Give me that!”  Alba takes it and began to hit her back.

“I’m trying to wake you- STOP!”  She took it back.  Alba prys it from her hands and throws it across the room.

“Now no one gets it.”

“Meanie.”

“So how much longer do you plan on staying?”

“I dunno.  I’m hungry though.”  She complains.

“You’re such a glutton, I swear.”  Alba got up and walks to the kitchen upstairs, Ruki follows and raids his fridge.

“You have a whole pizza still.”  She took it and walks back downstairs.  Alba grabs a soda and follows the little girl.

“You are not going to eat all of that, are you?”

“Is that a challenge?”  She asks with determination.

“No, no it is not!  Please don’t try.”

“I’ll prove to you I can!”

“Ruki no.”

“Ruki yes!”  She ran towards the couch and began to eat.  Alba took a slice and turns the huge TV on.  “Hey Alba San?”

“What?”

“Last night was fun, right?”

“Uh huh.”  Alba nods happily.

“Do you think that it’ll be like that in the future, all of us together joking around again?”

“Of course.”  Alba said.  “Once you enter high school you find your friend group, and usually you stick with them.”

“I just worry sometimes.”  Ruki says, watching the channels on the TV go by.

“Why?”

“I just am.  I mean, what if one of us leaves?”

“This big fucking city?  Ya think anyone will not find a job here?”

“Yeah… I mean I’m worried about everything.”

“You worry about you and Crea, right?”  She nods.  Alba pats her head, wings twitch from the sudden contact.  “Don’t worry about that.”

“You worry too.”

“Not much, Ross hates people and he’s gay.  The chances of him finding someone else is slim to none.”

“Oh…”

“But I see where you’re coming from, Crea is a social butterfly, good looking, and straight.  Any girl could find him hot and try asking him out.”  Ruki’s wings drop upon hearing that.  She quickly picks her phone up and began texting him.  “Y-YOU DON’T NEED TO WORRY!  RUKI!!!”

* * *

Crea was sitting in the living room of his dorm playing Mario.  His roommate watches on the couch.

“Jump over there.”

“I’ll die.”

“No, there’s a platform.”

“No there isn’t.”

“Just trust me.”  His roommate complains.  Crea sighs and jumps, landing on a moving platform.  “See?”

“Shut it.”

“I’ve never played Mario before, or anything nintendo for that matter.”

“Why not?”  Crea asks.  His roommate smirks.

“Cause it’s for little kids, duh~”

“No, my brother and I love these games.”

“How old is your brother?”

“Eighteen.”

“Wow, you’re close in age.”

“I was adopted.”  Crea briefly explained.  He paused and took out his phone, showing his roommate the last picture they took together.  “See?”

“That’s a lot of people.”

“These are all my friends.  That one, and that one.  Those two are my brothers, Lake and Shion.”

“What kind of name is Shion?”

“It’s Japanese.”  Crea said.  “I think…”  Crea points at a few others.  “This is Foyfoy, Hime, Ares, Alba, Elf, Alf, Ruki, Lym, Salt, I forgot her… Janua, Samejima, and Teufel.”

“You actually have friends.”

“Shut it fucker.”  Crea growls.  “Alba, Ruki, and Shii-Tan were my bestest friends… I miss them sometimes.”

“My friends and I always went to the mall, nothing exciting ever happened.”

“We went there a lot too, almost everyone in this picture did.”  Crea explained.  “On Alba San’s sixteenth birthday we went into this machine that simulates hurricanes and well… we fell to the floor below us.”

“What?”

“Yeah it was an old abandoned maze, I was stuck with Foyfoy.”

“That must’ve sucked.”  His roommate looks at him in disbelief.

“Yeah… we got stuck in a blizzard and had to camp out in our High School.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah… see?”

“Y-You were really trapped…”  

“Yeah, and after prom I snuck my girlfriend into my house and hid her in my closet so we wouldn’t break up.”

“Wow dude.”  His roommate laughs.  “My first kiss was on prom night, you tried kidnapping a girl.”

“No!”  Crea grumbles.  “Also Alba San, Ruki Chan, Shii-Tan and I all went to a beach house during spring break.”  

“Why?”

“I won a prize, anyways that was where I had mine.”

“First kiss?”

“Yeah.”  Crea nods.  “I really miss her.”  

“Your girlfriend?”

“Uh huh.  When I asked her out we never went a day without seeing one another.  She said good-bye when I left for college.  She was crying and would not let me go.”  His roommate laughs.

“You really like her don’t you?”

“Yeah.”  His phone goes off.

“Maybe that’s her.”

“Maybe…”  Crea picks it up.  “Hello?”

“YOU DIDN’T RESPOND TO ANY OF MY TEXTS?!”

“Ruki?  You don’t need to shout Dear.”

“I-I’m sorry… RESPOND THOUGH!”

“None of them came through.”  A second later.  “Got em… want me to read them now?”

“No point!”  She yells.  “Alba gave me a scary thought.”

“What?”  Crea sounded exhausted.  

“How many girls are in your class?”

“I-I don’t know… uh a lot?  I’m like one of the only guys.”  Crea thought.  “DO YOU THINK I’M CHEATING ON YOU?!”

“Uh…”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!  DO YOU HAVE ANY TRUST IN ME?!”  Crea was beyond upset, he had explained time and time again that he wasn’t gonna abandon her, but she was still worried about it.

“I-I’m sorry Crea…”  She became quiet.  “Alba said you were a great guy and that was a-”

“Put him on.”

“Huh?”

“I know you’re with Alba.”  Crea said.  “Put him on.”  Ruki obeys and gives the phone to Alba.

“Crea why are you yelli-”

“DON’T WORRY HER LIKE THAT!”

“Huh?”

“IT’S BAD ENOUGH SHE DOESN’T TRUST ME, YOU DON’T HAVE TO MAKE THIS HARDER ON ME!”

“Crea calm down.  Ruki looks pretty terrified.”  Alba sighs.  “She trusts you okay?  You don’t have to yell at us.”  

“WHY WOULD YOU SAY CRAP LIKE THAT?  WORRY ABOUT YOUR OWN GOD DAMN RELATIONSHIP!  HELL SHION COULD BE DATING SOMEONE ELSE RIGHT NOW!”

“Don’t say that!”  Alba snaps at his friend.  “Don’t you fucking turn this on me!”

“SHUT UP, YOU AND RUKI CAN PISS OFF!”

“Crea!”  Alba snaps.

“I’m sorry…”  Ruki mumbles.

“You’re okay Ruki.”

“Quit ignoring me!”  Crea yells.  “I’m sick of this, you can worry all you want cause I’m not talking.”  Crea hung up.  “Can’t believe her.”

“Dude, that’s harsh.”

“Shut up.”  Crea moans.  “I love her, but she’s worried that I’m gonna find someone else.”  

“Isn’t she a lot younger than you?”

“Five years apart.”  Crea says.  “I don’t care what she thinks anymore.”  He walks into his room and calls Ross.

“Yes?”

“Hey Shii-Tan.”

“Yo, Crea.” A pause.  “You sound really tired.”

“I kind of fought with Alba and Ruki.”

“That’s new.”  Ross said.  “So what’s going on, I’ll pretend to care.”

“Ouch.”  Crea sighs.  “She doesn’t trust me.”

“I wouldn’t trust you either.”  

“Shii-Tan!”

“I apologize.”

“So I snapped.  At both her and Alba.”

“You never get mad…”

“Alba told me I scared her.”

“Dude, you’re six feet tall and mainly muscle, you’d scare anyone.”  Ross points out.

“And… don’t get mad I said this but…”  Crea was ready for Ross to say something.  “I told Alba to worry about his own life, and probably made him think you were cheating on him.”  A long pause.

“What?”  

“You sound angry.”

“Of course I sound angry!”  Ross yells.  “You don’t say that shit!  Now I’m gonna have a concerned boyfriend texting me non stop!”

“Well he didn’t stay out of my issue.”

“I’m not helping you.”  Ross growls.

“You weren’t going to help me anyways.”  Crea said.  “Don’t get pissed off at me.”

“You have no idea how fucking pissed off I am.”

“I have an idea.”  Crea shudders.

“I’m going to text him and clear this mess up.  Don’t ever do this again, child.”  A click.

“Well… that could’ve gone better.”

* * *

Ruki and Alba look at the phone.

“It’s all my fault.”

“Ruki…”  Alba rubs her.  “This long distance thing isn’t easy, I get it.  But maybe you should trust him more.”

“It’s not my thing…”  Ruki sat up.  “Should we break up?”

“Ruki no.”

“He seems really mad at me.”

“Couples fight all the time, you guys are no different.”  Alba tried cheering his little buddy up.

“Maybe this is a sign that it won’t work out.”  Ruki wipes her eyes.  “I should end it, be better for both of us.”

‘Oh great.’  Alba thought.  ‘Crea is gonna kill me…’  His phone goes off.

“Hm?”

**It read:**  I’m not cheating on you!  Got it?  Are you cheating on me or something?!

‘Now I’m in this situation too?!’


	5. Can't Get any Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 20. Happy birthday to me~ I'm nineteen today and sick with a cold. Best. Day. Ever... *coughs up a lung* Anyways I felt real awkward typing this, you'll see why...  
> Anyways I'm going to watch my Escaflowne DVDs. Need to do something while I slowly die.

“This is bad, this is really bad!”  Alba was pacing back and forth.  
“Alba San are you okay?”  Lake asks at school.

“No no no this is awful, your brother thinks I’m a total cheater now!”  

“Shii-Tan?”  Lake asks.  “But you two love each other.”

“I know I know, I love him more than anything… but he’s paranoid thanks to Crea.”  Alba cries.  “What am I gonna do?”

“Tell him you’re not.”

“He won’t believe me, this is your brother we’re talking about.”

“True.”  Lake nods.  “Maybe he’ll forget about it.”

“His mind is like a steel trap.”  Alba comments.  “Let’s accept the fact that I am royally screwed.”

“Okay.”  Lake says.  “I’m glad Lym isn’t like that.”

“Lucky.”  The two walked around to find a dead looking Ruki.  They both about screamed.

“Hi you guys.”

“R-Ruki?  You okay bud?”  Alba asks.

“I feel sad and regretting life.”  She got up and walked to class.

“Wonder what’s up.”  Lake says.

“I’m concerned.”  The two kept walking, until something latched onto Alba’s back.

“GAH!”

“Heya Alba San~”

“E-Elf!”  Alba tried getting him off.  “Not in the mood, get off!”

“I just wanna hug!”

“Dude this is uncomfortable!”

“You let Shion hug you.”

“Yeah he’s my boyfriend that’s why!”  Alba finally got Elf off of him.  “What was that all about?”

“Since Shion isn’t here to protect ya I wanted to try gettin close ya see?”

“I get that, and I thought Ross was okay with you.”

“Nah, he likes Alf.”  Elf said.  “Ya know Alf is really pretty… and they sure are close.”

“Done talking.”  Alba began to walk off.  Elf skips after him.  Lake left the awkward conversation.  

“Alba San wait up!”

“What do you want Elf?”

“I wanna talk to ya!”

“Fine, but nothing weird kay?”

“S’fine s’fine!”

* * *

Ross looks at his phone in class, waiting for a response.  He was growing impatient.  

‘Better respond.’  He fixes his glasses and continued to work, while checking his phone.  After class he about left when a small group stopped him.

“Shion, right?”  A young man asked.  Ross didn’t say anything to him.  “I was hoping you’d have some free time to talk.”

‘Stranger, do not trust.  Say nothing.’  He thought to himself.

“We’re doing a report on campus life.  Lately people have been attacked, any thoughts or knowledge?”  Ross stayed silent.  A girl spoke up.

“Shion, do you have any info on this?”  She asks.

“No, see ya.”  He about left when the guy who stopped him earlier grabbed his arm.

“You seem very quiet, are you hiding something from us?”

“Let go.”  He glares at the man over his glasses.

“No you listen.”  Another girl spoke up in an angered tone.  “One of my friends was sexually assaulted yesterday, you seem to fit the image of her attacker very well.”  

“Is your friend a girl?”

“Of course.”  She snaps.

“Then I’m not the guy, sorry.”  He about walked off.  

“You get back here!”  She stops him again, he was getting sick of this chick.  “I won’t rest until we have justice, think about it.  Her boyfriend is upset as all hell, what would you do if your girlfriend was assaulted?”

“Don’t know, I don’t have a girlfriend.”  He said.  “Now can I leave?”

“No it’s a hypothetical question!”  Ross only shrugs.

“I got nothing.”

“If your gi-”

“Bye.”  He left.

“It’s you, I know it is!”

“Go suck a dick.”  Ross yells at her happily.

* * *

Alba didn’t know what to text back.  He gave in and said ‘no’ and hopefully Ross won’t ask a billion and one questions.  He knew Ross was at work so he just sat in his basement and played video games till something came up.  Something came up a minute or two later.

“ALBA!”  A familiar voice calls.  Alba looks over in surprise.

“Crea?”

“ALBA SAN!”  He runs down hugging his friend, he looked like he saw his life long pet died.  “THIS IS BAD!  THIS IS SO BAD I CAN’T-”

“Hush.”  Alba commands.  “Now what is so damn important?”

“This.”  He held up his phone.  Ruki texted him.

 **It read:**  This long distance thing isn’t working.  Maybe we should break up.  Srry.

“That’s why she was so sad.”

“SHE’S SAD?!  I’M HEARTBROKEN!”  Crea cried.  “I READ THAT THIS MORNING AND I CAME HERE!”

“What about school?”

“Called in sick.  Cause I am sick.”  Crea hugs Alba.  “I messed up Alba!”

“Calm down Crea.”

“I can’t…”  He whines.  “I’m horrible, I yelled at her.”

“So?  Couples fight.”  Alba says.

“But she broke up with me!”  Crea wiped tears from his eyes.

“You want me to help?”

“Yes.”

“Fix this yourself.”

“B-But…”

“No buts.  Here I’ll text her.”

* * *

Ruki was laying in bed looking at the ceiling.  She was so sad about what she did that she couldn’t forget about it.  

“I’ll call Alba.”

* * *

“So I’m gonna text her, tell her to come over.”

“Okay.”  Crea nods.

“As soon as you see her, apologize.”

“What if she doesn’t forgive me?”

“Then I wish you luck.”  The phone’s ringtone scared them both.  Alba answers it.  “Hello?”

“Alba?”

“Ruki?

“Can we hang out today?  I wanna talk to someone.”

“Uh… sure.”  Alba said.

“Thanks.”  Click.

“Change of plan, I’m gonna hang out with Ruki at the mall, you stay here.”

“HUH?!”

“And I’ll tell you what I found out when I get back, so you can have a better apology.”

“That’s…”  A pause.  “That’s a good idea.”

“Good, I’ll be back.”  Alba runs off.

“I’ll be here.”

* * *

Alba finds Ruki sitting on the fence in the outer area of the mall.  He runs up to her.

“Hi little one.”

“Hi.”  She said with a sad voice.

“What’s going on?  You’ve been sad all day.”  He asks, knowing the answer.

“I broke up with Crea.”

“Why?”  He asks.  Ruki leans against his arm.

“It wasn’t working.  I was annoying him… this is for the best.”

“Yeah, your tears are convincing.”  Alba said.

“I was crying like a baby when I texted him.”  Ruki confesses.  “Admit it, he probably doesn’t like me anymore.  He’ll find someone else in no time.”  

‘Oh yeah right…’  Alba looks away in an unamused face.

“What do I do Alba, I’m so upset right now.”  She cried.  “He can find someone, I can’t!”

“Ruki, is that why you broke with him?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, let’s go get something to eat.”  Alba rubs her arm.

“Kay.”

* * *

“That’s it?”  Crea was dumbfounded.

“Yes.  She thinks you hate her now.”  Alba said.  Crea faceplants on the couch.

“I messed up…”

“Yes you did.”  Alba sighs.  “Tomorrow you can apologize to her.”

“HOW?!”

“I don’t know…”  Alba was being honest.

“I’m staying here for a while.  To get this straightened out.”

“What?”

“You have that guest bed.”  Crea walks in.  “I’ll stay here.”

“YOU CAN’T JUST STAY!”

“Night.”

“CREA IT’S FOUR IN THE AFTERNOON!”

* * *

Crea was true to his word, he slept on the bed downstairs.  Alba’s mom walks up one morning.

“Alba why is the tall one here?”

“He’s staying for a while.”

“Why?”

“Cause he messed up.”  Alba gave his mom a look like ‘don’t argue please.’.

* * *

At school Ruki was looking a little better.

“How are you holding up?”  Alba asks.

“Okay I guess.”  She smiles a bit.  “It still hurts, but I’m feeling a little better.”

“After you cried for an hour.”  Lym comments.

“Quiet.”

“Make me.”  Lym stuck her tongue out.

“Anyways Ruki.”

“Hm?”  She looks up at her friend.

“You wanna hang out at my place?”  Maybe make yourself feel better?”

“Sure.”  Ruki smiles.  “Anything to make myself feel less horrid.”

* * *

“You fucked up.”  Ross said bluntly.

“I know!”  Crea whines over the phone.  “I feel like crap Shii-Tan.”

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“Be sympathetic?”

“Not my nature, I enjoy hearing you cry.  Your face must look depressed, I wish to see it~”  Crea shudders.

“You need a new fetish or something…”

“It’s not a fetish.”

“What if Alba cried in pain or something?”  Crea asked knowing the answer.  He could tell Ross had his usual sadistic smile.  “Okay snap out of it.”  Crea said.

“Huh?”  Ross came back from his sadistic dream.  “So what are you gonna do?”

“Try to make things right.”

“Call me if you fail.”

“Why, so you can laugh at me?!”  Crea snaps, Ross only laughs.

“You know me so well~”

“I’d be oblivious at this point.”  Crea sighs.  “So I’ll call you later.”

“Kay~”  Ross thought.  “Wait Crea!”

“Yeah?”

“How would you feel if someone sexually assaulted someone else or you?”

“I’d feel assaulted.”

“No, like if Ruki got assaulted.”

“Oh.”  Crea understood.  “Why?”

“Cause some guy at school is attacking people and guess who’s getting blamed.”  Ross sighs.

“What happened?”  Crea was curious.

“Some bitch came up to me and told me her friend got assaulted.”

“Was her friend a girl?”

“Uh huh.”

“Then it’s definitely not you.”

“I know!”  Ross said.  “Also I’m socially awkward to a fault!”

“Hard to believe your boyfriend is a social butterfly.”

“I have no clue what he saw in me.”  Ross said.

“So I’m not the only one who thinks that?”  

“Ass.”

“Well you two are opposites.  Alba is nice, caring, social, accepting, but sarcastic and can be a little rude.  You are sadistic, protective, and overall a total bastard.”

“Thanks Crea.”  Ross realized how horrible he was.  Like he already didn’t know.  “So how would you feel, that was the question they asked me.”

“Hm…”  Crea thought.  “I guess I would get mad, or find out who did it.”

“So you’d be upset.”

“Of course, Ruki’s innocent and sweet.  I’d be mad even if she wasn’t my girlfriend.”  

“Oh.”  Ross thought.  “Anything else?”

“Nope, I’ll call you later Shii-Tan.”

“Okay.  Bye Crea.”

* * *

The gym was full of energy, probably because the game was protect the pins.

“No one will get my pins!”  Lake shouts.  Alba rolls a ball between Lakes legs and got a pin.

“HEY!”

“Got ya.”  Alba sighs.  Ruki was jumping on the other side, which was prison.

“Help!”  Ruki yells.  “SOS!  Need assistance!”  Alba threw a ball over.  She didn’t catch it.  “SOS!”

“Catch it.”

“I have stubby arms!”

“You’re just stubby in general.”  

“Mean!”  She shouts.

“I guess you don’t want my help.”  Alba smirks.  Ruki stood there for a moment.

“SOS!”  Ruki started again.  

* * *

“I am not happy with you good sir.”  Ruki pouts.

“You got out didn’t you?”  Alba asks.

“Thanks to Lake shouting “JAILBREAK!” and everyone ran out in joy.”  Ruki said.

“Oh yeah… Baum was pretty mad.”  Alba chuckles.  

“She was annoying me.”  Lake said pointing at Ruki.

“Sorry.”  She punches his arm.  Though she was small she had a hard punch, Lake held his arm in pain.  “Anyways, Alba.”

“Hm?”

“Change of plans tonight.  I was in a group with some kids in science and one of them invited me to hang out today.”

“Oh…”  Alba said.  “Well that’s great that you’re getting to know people.”

“Yeah he said he wanted me to hang out and he said he knew what fixed a broken heart.”

“Aw ok- wait he?”  Alba sounded worried.

“Yeah, we can hang out later.”  She hugs his arm and walks away.  Lake looks at Alba.

“You okay Alba?”  He asks.

“No… I’m not.”

* * *

“I don’t what to do!”  Alba was on the phone with Ross.

“And I can’t help.”  Ross said.

“Can’t you give me some advice?”

“Um… I have limited time to think on break.”

“Come on Babe!”  Alba cries.  “I don’t know how to tell Crea.”

“So?”

“Can you tell him this?”  Alba asks.

“Isn’t he at your house?”  Alba completely forgot.

“Oh… Crea?”  Alba hung up and walks towards the guest room.  “Are you awake?”  Alba tried pulling the door open, it was hard to open but he got it.  Crea had the door knob to the other side in his hand, broken off, he looked like he wanted murder.

“Uh… did you forget that this door was push?”  Alba chuckles, well he’s trying to stay positive.  Crea began to walk out.  Alba tried pushing him, but was moving along with Crea.  “I forget how strong you are sometimes…”

Alba calls Ross back.

“What?”  Annoyed.

“Help help help!  Crea stop please!”  Ross began to laugh.  

“He’s happy I assume?”

“He is a lot stronger than I thought.”

“He has a ripped body, you thought he was weak?”  Ross asks.

“I’m putting you on speaker, talk to him.”

“Hah?”

“Just do it!”  Alba puts Ross on speaker.  “Crea, it’s your brother.”  Ross took a deep breath.

“HEY YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, QUIT MOVING BEFORE I PUNCH YOUR GODDAMN EYES OUT!”  Crea’s eyes grew in fear and fell back.

“S-S-Shii-Tan!  Don’t hurt meeeeeee!”  He went in armadillo position.  Then remembered something and his face grew red.  “He’s not here…”

“Ha ha ha~”  Ross laughs.

“NOT FUNNY!”  Crea yells.  Alba shrugs, Ross kept laughing.

“I did my job, love you guys.”

“Love you too, thanks.”  Alba hung up.  “Listen to me Crea.”  Crea looks up at Alba.  “How about we go hang out today, just us.”

“Just us?”

“Uh huh.”  Alba smiles.  “If you come I’ll tell you a secret.”

“Uh…?”  Crea was confused.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll love this one.”  Alba winks.  “You have to come with me to the mall then.”

“O-Okay…”  Crea nods.

* * *

Alba and Crea were walking on the outside portion of the mall.  It was full of happy friends or couples.

“So what is it you wanted to tell me?”  Crea asks.

“I have something to say, but you cannot tell anyone this!”  Alba said.  “Not to any of our friends.”

“Got it.”

“Good, so we’re going to be family.”  Alba said happily.

“Huh?”  Crea was confused again.  “I see you as family though.”

“But we’ll be family legally.”  Alba smiles.  Crea took a moment.

“I don’t follow.”  Alba sighs.

“I’ll be blunt then.  Ross and I are going to get married when he gets back.”  A moment of peace.

“WHAT?!”  Shipper trash was back.

“Be quiet now.”

“I-I CAN’T TELL ANYONE?!”

“You cannot tell anyone.”

“Not even Ares?”

“Especially Ares!”

“Aw.”  Crea was sad.

“Do you feel a little better?”

“A little, I’m so glad you two are that close.”

“Yeah?”  Alba smirks.

“Shii-Tan was always so distant, seeing him with someone he loves that loves him back… I never thought that would happen.”

“I never thought I’d be with someone myself.”  Alba confesses.  “I’m happy I met him, and you too.”

“I helped you two get together!”  Crea said with an evil smirk.

“I know I know.”  Alba nods.  “I sometimes think he’s forgotten that he proposed, I hope he didn’t.”

“Wait, wait he proposed?”

“Yeah, he proposed.”

“That doesn’t sound like him at all.”  Crea said.

“I know, it caught me off guard too.”  Alba laughs.  The two missed hanging out like this, it was like old times.

“Let’s go to that creepy maze again.”

“It’s still running?”

“Yeah.”  Alba got up, Crea followed.  

“So has homecoming started yet?”

“No, it’s next week.”  Alba remembered.  “Don’t tell me, there will be a lot of fucking decorations up.”

“Yep~”  Crea said happily.

“You won’t be here to tear them down.”

“Aw…”  Crea remembers that he can’t go visit just to tear them down.  Or see Ms. Justice getting stabbed.

“You want me to tear them down?”  Alba asks in a baby voice.

“Yeah.”  Crea nods, using the same voice as Albas.

“Fine.”  Alba chuckles.  “It’s over there, I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick.”

“Kay.”  Crea says, Alba runs off.  Crea casually pulls his phone out and sticks his left hand in his hoodie pocket.  Swiping through pictures on iFunny, though none were really funny anymore.  “I’m sick of these damn gorilla jokes…”

* * *

“Thanks for hanging out with me.”  Ruki says to her classmate, who was a lot taller than her.  The two hung around the food court, Ruki still had a styrofoam cup full of soda.

“No problem, I hope things work out in the end.  If not come talk to me again.”  He rubs her head.  Her wings twitch happily.

“Kay thanks.”  The two part ways.  Ruki takes a sip of her drink and walks down the long mall, she was starting to build up stamina again.

“I’m glad I’m not getting tired.”  She says happily.  “Hm?”  She notices something, or someone.  “It can’t be… can it?”

Ruki walks over, her presence wasn’t noticed until she spoke.

“Crea?”  He jumps.  “What are you doing here, aren’t you suppose to be at school?”  She asks.

“R-Ruki?”  He held his chest.  “Gave me a heart attack…”

“Crea.”  Ruki looks at him, her wings twitched in confusion, but wanted an answer.

“I’m here because…”

“Because?”  She made a motion as in saying “continue…”

“This.”  Crea showed her message.  Ruki looks down.  “Why did you think it wasn’t working?”

“Because you got mad, you never got that mad at me before.  It’s scary you know, you’re over six feet tall and all muscle and I’m just this close to hitting five feet tall… ”  She said.

“Oh for the love of- Ruki I’m sorry about that really.”  Crea hit his head.  “It wasn’t my intent to scare you, I never take your size into account.”  She gave him a neutral face.  “However,”

That caught Rukis attention.

“I am not apologizing for what I said.  I meant every word of it.”  Crea gave her a cold stare.  “You can trust me, you know this.”  Ruki looks down.  “I’m not cheating on you, nor will I ever.”

“I’m not so sure.”

“Oh you want proof that I love you?  Like coming all the way down here wasn’t fucking enough?!”  Crea sighs.  “I went to Alba in tears, I was a fucking mess Ruki.”

Ruki looked at him in shock.

“If you still want us to stay apart I understand, but I still love you Ruki.  Ever since I met you I’ve loved you.  Nothing will ever change that.”  Crea said.  Ruki began to cry.  “Ruki?”

“I-I’m sorry…”  She hiccups.  “I didn’t want you to hate me anymore so I cut it off.  I wanted us to stay close…”  She refused to look up at this point.  “I cried after I sent that, I felt horrible.”

Crea got on her level and forced her to look at him.  

“Quit crying Love.”

“You want me to stay with you?”

“Of course.”  Crea smiles sweetly.  He pulled her into his arms.  “If you want to though.”

“Yes!”  Ruki hugs back.  “I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you already.”  He picks her up like old times.  “It feels like forever since I did this.”  The two laugh, Ruki grabs his head and kisses him.  They pulled away, Crea looked at her in surprise.

“Heh~  Couldn’t help myself.”

“O-Okay?”  Crea shrugs.  “Who am I to complain?”

“So do you wanna hang out a bit, since you’re here and all.”  Ruki smiles.  Crea nods.

“Sure, but I should wait for Alba to-”  His phone goes off.  “Hm?  A text?”

 **It read:**  Something came up, I have to go home.  See you later.

 

Crea only smirks.

“Change of plans.”  Crea puts his phone away.  “What do you want to do?”

“Go in the spooky maze!”

“Really?”

“Yeah!”  The two walk to the long line, waiting to go in.

* * *

Alba walks home in the dark, smiling at what he saw.  He was glad that they worked it all out, then again it’s Crea and Ruki.  Those two were positive to a fault.

“God it’s so cold.”  Alba took the scarf from his belt loop and wrapped it around his neck.

* * *

The next day after school Ruki was happy all day that it was almost out of character.

“Someone’s happy.”

“Yeah!”  She hugs Alba.  Alba chuckles.

“I’m a little jealous that you got to hang out with him again.”

“Makes you miss Ross San, huh?”

“Uh huh.”  Alba nods.  “Well I’m going to head home.”

“Bye bye.”  They went their separate ways.  Alba felt something on his back again, he sighs.

“Hi Elf.”

“Hiya!”  

“What do you want?”  Alba asks.

“I wants to bond with ya!”  Elf complains.

“I get that, now what do you want?”

“Rude, can’t I get close to ya?”  He walked around to face Alba.  

“That’s not what I’m saying Elf, but you’re getting a little too close.”

“I can’t help it, I’m jealous of Shion, ya see?”

“Huh?”  Alba thought he didn’t hear right, Elf was jealous?

“You’re adorable.  Even with that red eye of yours.  Shion is lucky to be with someone like you.”

“Uh… we are friends though… right?”  Alba felt nervous.

“Not what I meant.”  Elf smirks.  Alba took the hint.

“D-Didn’t think you’d swing that way…”  Alba stutters.

“I don’t care about gender, or looks, or anything like that.”  He got close.  “I’m attracted to smart, interesting people.  And you fit that quite well Alba San.”  Alba backed away.

“I-I’m glad you think I’m smart… I rarely get called that.”  He felt nervous, talk about tension between friends.  “Listen I got to go and get my research for science done, Ms. Justice really cracks down since she started teaching Seniors.”

“Isn’t that one of your best subjects Alba San?”

“Uh…”

“I thought it was already done.”  Elf smirks.  Alba was caught red handed.  

“Um well I wanted to revise it and uh…”  Elf got too close for comfort.  “Elf please stop.”  Alba said.  

“Just wanna get to know ya betta, Shion doesn’t hafta know.”  Elf grabs Alba.

“BACK OFF ELF!”  Alba glared with his demonic eyes showing.  Elf laughs.

“See?  Yer so interesting!”  Elf wasn’t fazed.  He messes with Alba’s hair, playfully he chuckles.

“ELF I’M NOT JOKING!  GET AWAY FROM ME!”  Alba pushes Elf off.  Elf only laughs.

“This is why I’m starten to love ya Alba San!  Yer so amazing and smart and cool, and you’d let Shion get that close.  I know what you two do when yer alone~”  Alba felt embarrassed, violated, and confused.

“I’m leaving.”  Alba storms off.  

“Bye Alba San!”  

* * *

Alba lays in his bed, felt so frustrated that Elf did that.

“It’s embarrassing enough that he knows about my sex life.”  Alba mumbles.  “That one wasn’t even my fault… well at first.”  Alba sighs.  He had to tell Ross.

He picks his phone up and calls.

“Hello?”

“Hey Ross.”  Alba said.

“Well you sound upset, what’s wrong?”

“Elf.”

“Heh… well that’s new.”  Ross chuckles.  “You seemed to put up with him, you’re friends right?”

“About that…”

“What, did he steal something?”

“No.”

“Did he-”

“Ross, he likes me.”  Silence.

“Uh Alba I know he likes you, he was so determined to be your friend.”

“No Ross, you don’t understand.”  Alba starts, he knew Ross was going to flip out.  “He… he said he was jealous of you.  He confessed to me… he likes me.”  3...2...1

“Are you serious?”

“Yes.”  Alba nods.  

“I’ll call you back.”  Ross hung up.  Alba waits for Ross to call back, rolled up like a ball.

* * *

“Mother fucker.”  Ross called Elf.  He answered.

“Shion, hi.”

“What did you do to Alba?”

“Ooh~  Ya know now?”

“This isn’t a fucking game Elf.”  Ross snaps.  “What did you do to him?”

“Nothin… he won’t let me do a damn thing Shion, ya see?”

“I’m only going to say this once.  Keep your hands off of him!”  Ross growls, only making Elf laugh.

“What are ya gonna do Shion, yer about five cities away, ya see?”  Elf mocks.  “I just said I liked him, not like we did anything.”

“Why did Alba sound so confused then?”  Ross asks.

“I tried kissin him but he pu-”

“YOU TRIED DOING WHAT NOW?!”  Ross blew up.

“We didn’t do a thing though.”

“YOU TRY DOING THAT SHIT AGAIN AND I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS, YOU GOT THAT?!”

“Yer protective ya see?”

“You leave Alba alone.  Got it?”

“Whateva.”  Elf hung up, Ross threw his phone down and swore under his breath.  

“He fucking lied last year, he did like him.”  Ross picks his phone up and texts Alf.  

 **It read:** Keep your fucking friend away from Alba.

 

If anything happens he’d know.


	6. Is This Our Routine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in class right now. I feel less stressed now dropping a class, but I still have to work crazy hours and have zero time to do anything else half the time. Trust me I type whenever I have free time, it's a good escape for me. See ya later and enjoy~

“Ow ow ow ow ow!”  Elf was being pulled by his ear.  Alf was already stressed out thanks to his classes now this idiot has to cause issues.

“Alright, speak now before I tear your ear off.”  Alf demands.

“That hurt ya know.”

“Elf, what is this about?”  Alf held up his phone.  Elf read the message.

“Aw Shion hadda tattle on meh?”  Elf sounded upset.  “It was a little fun ya see?”

“What was?”

“I did nothin.”  Elf pouts. 

“If you don’t answer I will kick you in your fucking groin now speak.”  Alf growls.  Elf gave his friend a serious look.

“I just teased Alba a bit, nothin big.”

“You flirted with him.”  Alf sighs.  “You’re an idiot.”

“No I’m not.”

“Can’t you find someone who ISN’T taken by a psychotic sadist?”

“But he’s so interestin!”

“Like someone else.”  Alf said in a bored tone.  “Shion is gonna bug me till you stop.”

“Why do you get involved with ma life?”

“Cause you’re my best friend, sadly…”  Alf began to walk off.  “I’m not happy with this situation either.”  Elf looks at his friend for a moment.

“If it makes ya feel betta I like you more~”  Elf teases.  Alf smacks him with his bag and walked off, face beat red.

“Gaywad.”

* * *

Alba was battling Ruki on pokemon, Ruki was sadly winning.

“How, why why why?”  Alba started to panic.

“After battling Ross San I picked up a few tricks and now can beat everyone.”  She smiles.  

“Aw… I thought raising the levels was a good idea, but no.”  Alba sassed off.

“Now now, no need to get upset.”  Ruki pats his back.  “Now sing for me boy!”  She yells.

“WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!”

“Well… I wanna hear you sing, and singing makes you happy, right?”  Ruki elbows him.

“Uh… yeah I love to sing.”

“Then SING FOR ME!”

“No.”

“You’re no fun.”  Ruki pouts.  “And kill your Espion.”

“NO!!!”

“Bored now.”  Ruki said.  Everyone in gym looks at the two.

“Then how about you two run?”  Baum asks.  Ruki looks up to see Alba already running off.

“Alba wait for me!!!”  The small one cries.

“Nah, you killed my Espion.”

“ALLLLBAAA!”

* * *

After class Alba got quite a few smacks from Ruki.

“Meanie, leaving me behind!”

“Love you too.”  Alba smirks.  His phone went off.  “Hm?”  A message.

**It read:**  If Elf does anything then tell me  PS Shion wants to talk to you after school

 

“Oh boy.”  Alba sighs.

“What’s wrong?”  Ruki asks.

“Everything.”  The two continued down to Maous room.

“Like everything sucks?”

“Yeah, I really wish Ross stayed Senior year.  Curse him, being so smart and all.”

“You fell in love with him.”

“I question that sometimes.”  Alba sighs.  They walked around a corner and Alba nearly flipped out.  “Hide.”

“WAH!”  Ruki got pulled with him.  “W-What was that about?!”

“Elf…”  Alba hid under the benches in the commons.  Ruki looks back over, Elf was there, talking to Foyfoy about something.

“Why hide from a friend?”

“Ruki, he’s starting to make me feel uncomfortable.”  Alba slowly crawls out.

“Well I’m sure it isn’t that bad.”  Ruki comments.

“ALBA SAN!”

“You had to say it, you had to fucking say it.”  Alba glares at his little friend.

“I am so sorry.”  Blank face.

“How ya doin?”  Elf asked.  “Ya told on meh ya know?”

“I have to tell Ross things.”  Alba said.

“You can keep secrets though!”

‘No, no I really can’t.’  Alba thought.  Ruki walks towards Elf and smacks him with her book.

“Go!  Get off of my friend.”

“Ya gotta say it so bored like dat?”

“I have no care for anything right now.”  Ruki comments.

“Ya scare me sometimes.”  Elf says.  “Anyways Alba San!”

“Yeah?”  Slightly annoyed.

“I wanted to say sorry and all, ya see?”

“You are not sorry Elf.”

“Ya I am!”  Elf whines.  “I can’t stand you bein mad at meh, ya see?”

“I’m not mad Elf, okay?”

“You not?”

“I’m not, can I go home now?”

“Ya still mad at meh!”  Elf shouts.  Alba stood there, waiting for someone to come get him off.

* * *

“Yes Ross?”  Alba calls Ross to see what was so important.  He was alone in his house so no one else was there to eavesdrop.

“So I told Alf.”

“I figured.”  Alba said.  “I honestly think he’s just teasing me now.”

“I don’t think so.”  Ross growls.

“Ross, you hate him.”  Alba points out.  “Your opinion is bias.”

“All opinions are bias.”  Ross said, Alba could practically see his usual calm face.  He hated it.

“You know, at first I wasn’t expecting much this year but… I think it’s going to be just as insane as last year.”

“Oh really?”  Ross huffs.  “You think without Ares, Janua, and Crea your year is going to be just as exciting?”

“You never know Dear.”  Alba lays back on the couch in the living room.  “I have a sick feeling that this year is going to be strange as all hell.”  He heard Ross chuckle.

“I wish I was a part of it.”  Ross sighs, almost sounding disappointed.  

“Do you miss being here?”  Alba teases.

“I’m making a tally of all the punches I owe you.”

“PLEASE NO!”  Alba whines.

“Anyways-”

“WHAT ANYWAYS?!”

“Calm down Sweetie.”  Ross says calmly.  “I wanted to say that Crea told me something interesting.”

“Oh great…”  Alba sighs.  He’s mad, he knew it.

“Why did you tell him to keep it a secret?”

“HUH?!”

“I think the others have a right to know.”  Ross comments.  

“Y-You’re not mad?”

“Oh I am.”  He knew that smirk was on the other side.

“I’M SO SORRY!”

“Heh~”

“Don’t laugh at me.”  Alba whines.  “He was upset so I told him.”

“And I had fifteen missed calls at work.”  Ross said.  “I’m already annoyed about my job, I don’t need him to help with that.”

“How bad is working at Starbucks?”

“It sucks.”  Ross comments.  “I will forever hate their coffee now.”

“You’ve always hated it!  Remember when we went out when I visited July?  You said it was too bitter!”

“Fucking hot chocolate was bitter…”  Ross mumbles, though Alba could hear it.  He snickers.

Alba did enjoy talking to Ross, though he was scared at first.  He misses his mean, sadistic boyfriend.  All Alba wanted right now was him home, not only him but Crea, and Ares.  Everyone else was in town but like hell he ever sees them.

“Hey Hero?”

“Yeah?”

“Were you laughing just now?”

“Uh I guess, sorry.”  Alba felt a little embarrassed.

“You don’t have to be.”

“Why?  I mean damn you’re being nice.”

“Hey.”  Ross said with a bored tone.  “Is it bad that I like your laugh?”  Alba felt his face get hot.

“I thought you found it annoying.”  He confesses.

“Eh, far from it.”  Ross comments.  “I love your laugh, I think it’s cute.”

“Go back to being mean…”  Alba was scared of his boyfriends compliments.

“Ew… masochist.  What you want me to hit you calling you names?  Creep…”

“There you are.”  Alba sighs in relief.

“I don’t want to talk to you anymore.” 

“MUST YOU HATE ME?!”

“Heh~”  Ross chuckles.  “I love you.”

“I can feel it, it hurts.”  Alba held his chest in pain.  Ross only laughs at him, he wants to see Alba again.  He missed his cute face, his comments, hanging out with him and the small one.  He would love nothing more than to go back.

“Alba?”

“Yeah?”  Alba sat up.

“Just be careful.  I’m not sure what’s going on, but I’m not there to protect you.”

“I don’t need your protection Ross.”  Alba smiles.  “Okay?”

“Yeah right.”

“HEY!”  Alba comments.

“See ya.”

“Yeah, bye.”

* * *

Ross hung up and looks at the clock.  Break time was over.

“Well back to work.”  Ross walks back to his station, which was making coffee for the white girls.  It was autumn so that meant pumpkin spice.  He hated the flavor, tasted like crap to him.  Also every time he was done making one another stereotype walks in and asks for a pumpkin spice coffee, latte, or whatever the fuck they want.

And that wasn’t the worst part of it, they’d come in and tell him he made it wrong or it’s cold or whatever.  The place was bitter enough, he didn’t need bitter people coming in and telling him how to do his job.  To top it off he works long hours to pay for his damn apartment.  He is glad that college was easy, and a scholarship plus financial aid is really helping pay everything off.

“Oi Shion.”

“Hm?”  He looks at his co-worker, a slightly larger built man, calls him.  His name was Evan.

“One latte.  Do I need to say what it is?”  

“UUURG!”  Ross hit his head on the machine.  “I hate coffee now.”

“Want a hot chocolate?”

“No.”  Ross grumbles.  “Stupid pumpkins.”  He handed the blond her latte.

“Thanks cutie~”  She flirts.

“Ew.”  Ross walks off, leaving her feeling offended.  His co-worker laughs at him.

“Why not accept their compliments and flirting?”

“Cause I’m taken and she’s gross.”

“Pretty cute to me.”

‘If you consider a stick of a women cute then whatever.’  He thought to himself.  Ross hates this job for another reason.  He knew he was good looking, like a total sex machine.  But every girl wants to take their chance.  His sexuality sometimes confused his co-workers, because he never brought it up.  It was never important to him, nor did it make him who he was so why bring it up?

“Shion, can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“What are you gonna do after college?”

“Hm…”  Ross thought.  “I guess I go back to Hajima-ri, get a job, get married, things like that.”

“Get married, you got someone?”  Evan asks.  Ross nods.  “No wonder you push all those girls away, gotta name?”

“Alba.”

“She must be a gem if it makes you push away so many beauties.”

‘Heh, “she”.  He really has no clue.’  Ross thought to himself, if anything his co-worker would see Alba and think it was a girl.  Then shock him with his voice.  Ross shook his head and waited for the next customer.

“So Evan.”  Ross spoke up.

“Hm?”

“What about you?”

“Well I’m not leaving here, I’m single and well can’t seem to find anyone.  Also I don’t know what to do.”  He looked a little upset.

“Maybe you should find someone.”  Ross had no clue what to say.  “Um… like… I’m not a girl so I’m bad at this…”  He’d rather talk about something else.  “Ah… go find someone you like.”

“You are a good example of a friend I have, you’re one of my few friends.”

“Oh…”  Ross looks to his left.  “Um… How about we find you someone.”

“Hah.”  Evan laughs.  “Make a date.”

“Um… Or next day off?”

“Got it.”  Evan nods.

* * *

Ares walked out of her dorm and got on her bike.  She drives around late at night, she does this whenever she wanted to cool down after a long day of bullshit.

“God, I cannot wait to go home.”  She looks up at the starry sky.  “Janua I am so jealous of you, getting to stay in the city.  This town has nothing.”  She drove past all the small buildings, small homes, and people who wanted nothing more than sleep but she woke them up.

Ares stops at a nearby park and got on her phone, she began to text her little blond cinnamon roll.  

“Hey.”  She said her message out loud.  The conversation began.

  * **Hime:** Hi



 

  * **Ares:** Whats up?



 

  * **Hime:** Nothing much



 

  * **Ares:** Same



 

  * **Hime:** Anything new?



 

  * **Ares:** Nope.  I hate it here



 

  * **Hime:** I miss you



 

  * **Ares:** heh~



 

  * **Hime:**  Im gonna call you



 

Her phone rang.  She picks it up.

“Yello.”

“Hi.”  Hime talks.  “Teufel came in so that’s why I called, you’re on speaker.”

“HIYA!”

“She’s too loud.”  He said.  Sounding as sleepy as ever.

“Come on Teufel, talk to her.”  Hime said.  “So are you loving your classes?”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?”  Ares chuckles.  “I hate work.”

“I hate my job more.”  Teufel comments.  Ares heard Hime slap him.  “That hurt.”

“So Ares.”  Hime spoke up.

“Yes my little muffin?”

“Really?  Anyways we’re having our Homecoming soon, Foyfoy wants someone to give him ideas for a theme.”

“Um… how about… The Super sick Hero pwn the insert other team here, like that.”

“I knew asking you for help was a bad idea.”  Foyfoy spoke up.

“Aw he’s with you?”

“I have a right to be here.”  He said in his usual non caring tone.

“Sometimes I wish you’d leave Hime and I be.”

“Teufel’s here.”

“Fifty bucks says he’s asleep.”

“Got me there.”  Foyfoy looks at Teufel.  “I’m guessing you’re loving your time there.”

“Kill him Hime.”

“Why?”  Hime comments.  “He’s being himself.”

“I can’t do anything about it and it annoys me.”  She hissed.

“Ha ha ha~”  Foyfoy continues to mock her.  The three talked for what felt like minutes, but hours flew by.

* * *

Alba helped his Dad with the fire pit he just bought.  Why he bought it Alba had no clue.

“Why have this thing?”

“We have a fireplace but those things take forever to clean, this is easier.”  Midnight explained.  “Now we can have outdoor fires whenever we want.”

“Joy, bugs and smoke.”  Alba sassed off.  “I’m guessing we use this around Halloween or something?”

“Yeah.”  Midnight nods.  Alba rolls his eyes and walks back inside and went on his computer.  He saw everyone going about their daily lives.  Alba only sighs and fell asleep.


	7. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot wait for new games! 20 days till Pokemon Sun & Moon?! That's a lifetime away! Anyways the next chapter is a Halloween one and I will post it on Halloween. I have the day off :) So hope you enjoy this.

Ruki plays on her DS trying to beat Xenoblade.  Every five minutes she ran off saying nope.

“Ah nope, no no GOD WHY ARE THESE GUYS SO DANG STRONG?!”

“Sis?”  Lym walks in, tired looking.

“Yeah?”

“Can you not scream?  I have to be at school early tomorrow for Senate.”  Lym rubs her head.  “We have to prepare for homecoming.”

“Kay.”  Ruki nods and continues playing.

“Why don’t you find something to do besides band?”

“Nah.  Rather stay home.”

“Unbelievable.”  Lym walks out, Ruki played for a while longer then turns it off.  She curls into her queen sized bed and tried falling asleep.  She thought about doing something.

* * *

The next day Alba saw all the decorations in front of him, all the homecoming and school spirit everywhere.  He gave a sickened look.

“This… is beyond horrifying.”  Alba mutters.  Ruki walks in happily.

“TEAR DOWN THE DECOR!”  She tore a sticker down.  “YAY!”  Alba pokes her shoulder.

“Run Rchimedes.”  Alba points at Foyfoy with a knife.

“WAH!”  She bolts.  Alba has never seen her run that fast, he was shocked.  Foyfoy runs after her with his knife.  She comes back with a bleeding shoulder.  “He has good aim.”  She comments putting the sticker back.

“So this is school spirit?”  Alba asked.  “What team are we again?”

“GO HEROES!”  Their machot runs in.  Alba and Ruki looked at the small girl terrified.  Ruki jumps into Alba’s arms.

“RUN BOY!”  She shouts.  The two run away from their abusive machot.  

* * *

“So that is all I found.”  Foyfoy comments.  “What about you guys?”

“For a career?”  Alba asks.  “Dunno.”  Hime sighs.

“Alba you need something.”  

“I have no clue what I want to do.”  Alba lays his head on his desk, thinking about what he wanted to do.  Alf leans over his head and rests on it.

“Doesn’t life just suck?”

“You aren’t helping.”

“But I speak the truth, it sucks like yo-”

“DON’T YOU DARE!”  Alba shot up beat red.  Alf laughs.

“Come on it’s funny.”  Alf giggles.  Elf looks at his friend.

“And I’s can’t do nothin?”

“You’re intentions aren’t pure.”  Alf comments.  “Like hell I’m letting him near you.”  Hime picks up her phone and began to text.  “What are you doing?”

“Sending Ares the recording of you saying that.”

“WHA?!”  Alf felt like his head exploded from sheer embarrassment.  “Nononononono!  She’ll take it the wrong way!”

“What way was it?”  Foyfoy asks.

“I-It’s not like that at all!”  He kept trying to take Hime’s phone, the small girl was somehow winning the reaching contest.  Alba began to laugh at Alf’s confusion.  “What are you laughing about?”

“You remind me of myself.”  Alba began to play on his computer.  Alf stares at him then grumbles.

“It’s not like that.”  Alf slinks down.

* * *

Ruki sat there bored, hearing all the girls in her science class giggling about homecoming and who their dates are.  How they’ll go in matching outfits and everything.

“It’s not that great.”  Ruki has been there and done that with prom.  And that ended horribly.  And fuck them having their boyfriends around.

“I hate this.”  She grumbles.  Ruki walks out after the bell rang and tried finding her friends.  She usually hung out with Hime as they walked to their other class.  She found the blond waiting for her.

“Hey.”

“Hi Ruki.”  The two began to walk.  “So what do you think of the decor?”

“It’s stupid.”

“I know, but Foyfoy and the others in Senate take pride in decorating.  How’s the shoulder?”

“Tell your boyfriend to not throw them anymore.”  Her wings twitch in anger.  “I really hate everyone freaking out over homecoming.”  

“Cause you don’t have anyone to go with.”

“It’s horrible.”  Ruki looks down.  “Why did I have to like the oldest guy friend I had?”

“He liked you first, if Alba told me correctly.”

“Huh?”  Ruki looks at Hime.

“He said that Crea wanted to be your friend at first.  Crea could make friends easily, but you were hard because you were scared.”

“Oh.”

“After you got along he couldn’t help but like you.  I think it’s because you and Crea are so identical.”  Hime embarrass the little girl.  Ruki tried to look less embarrassed.

* * *

“ALBA SAN!”  Elf hugs Alba from behind.

“Hi.”

“How ya doin?”

“Fine.”  Alba tried to put up with him.  “What do you want?”

“I shouldn’t keep answering the same question Alba.”  Elf cuddles into his neck.

“S-Stop stop nononononono…”  Alba arched his back forward, trying to push the happy friend off.

“Yer soft.”  Elf teases.  “No wonder Shion loved your skin.”

“T-Thanks…”  Beat red.  “A-Alf where are you?”

“Don’t tattle on meh!”  Elf pouts.  “He hates that I like ya.”

“You need to stop this joke Elf!”

“Not a joke.”  Elf was still clinging to his friend.  Alf walked over a minute later.

“You piss me off sometimes, I shouldn’t have to watch over you.”  Alf pulls Elf off by the ears.

“OW OW OW WHY ALWAYS THE EARS?!”  Elf complains.  Alba shook the embarrassment and need off.

“This is getting out of hand.”  Alba mutters to himself.  He was so use to contact from someone that he’s starting to feel needy.  Someone was always grabbing him and hugging him, whether it’d be Crea, Ares, or Ross.  Alba sighs and walked to his next class.

* * *

Alba quickly got changed in gym, Lake runs in and bumps into Alba.

“Alba Alba can I stay at your house until Homecoming ends?”

“Huh?”  Alba asks.  

“Please?”

“Is Cecily forcing you to go?”

“YES!  You should know Mom by now!”  Lake hugs Alba.

“Ah, Lake you should go.  Your Mom wants you to.”

“NO SHE’S CRAZY!”  Lake shouts.  “Please let me stay at your house!”

“Lake I love you don’t get me wrong… but no.”

“WHY?!”  

“Because your Mom will find you, she knows where I live.”

“How?”

“She wanted to meet my parents to she asked Ross where I lived.”  Alba began to walk out, Lake walks after him.

“Please let me hide out!”

“It’s pointless.”

“PLEASE!”

“Stop shouting.”  Alba sighs.  “Oi Ruki!”  He calls his tiny best friend.  She looks over and runs up.

“What’s up?”  She asks.

“Nothing, Lake is crying about Homecoming.”  Alba says.

“I’m right here ya know.”  Lake announced.

“You’re making a big deal like the rest of our class?”  Ruki asks.

“No!  My mom is.”

“It’s gonna be great being related to her, right Alba?”  Ruki asks, slight giggle in her voice.

“Yeah, I fear for my sanity.”  Alba chuckles.  “You should just go Lake, you have a girlfriend, right?”

“I won’t go unless you go then!”  Lake points at Alba.

“I don’t have a date though.”

“Who says you need a date?  Go with your best friend, she’s right there!”  Lake gestures towards Ruki.  She stood for a moment.

“Hey… that’s not a bad idea Alba.”  Ruki said happily.  “We can go together like a night out or something!”  She smiles.  Alba thought for a moment.

“That… does sound better than missing out on my only homecoming here.”  Alba shrugs.  “Sure why not.”  He smiles at the bouncy little girl.

“So we’ll be dating for a night.”  She teases Alba.  “It’s not the same as dating a guy ya know~”

“I know that!”  Alba became embarrassed.  “It’s not like I know nothing about girls…”

“Are you sure?”  Lake spoke up.  “Is it because you’re the more feminine one in your relationship?”

“NO THAT IS NOT IT AT ALL!”  Alba tsukkomis.  

“Oh so Shii-Tan is the girl?”

“N-No… that’s not what our relationship is like at all.”  Alba corrects.  “You shouldn’t rely on stereotypes.”

“Soooo … how does your relationship differ from ours?  Besides the obvious I mean.”  Lake asks pointing at both Ruki and himself.

“Honestly, nothing really.  Your brother and I have a normal relationship just like you guys do.”  Alba said.

“If it’s normal then how does sex work?”  Lake asks.  Alba’s face was red as a tomato.

“T-THAT ISN’T SOMETHING YOU ASK!”  Alba shouts.  

“Do you know?”  Lake asks, his usual curious face.

“I-I well… I…”  Alba had no clue what to say.  Well what could he say, ‘yeah I know, your brother and I kind of did it.’  That was not happening.

“A-Anyways…”  Alba stutters.  “We should start jogging, ya know, are warm up.  Ruki I’ll race ya.”  Alba bolts.

“Wait… WHY ME?!”  Ruki runs after him.  

* * *

“So you two are going together?”  Maou asks.  Alba and Ruki nod.

“Well you see our boyfriends are graduates.”  Ruki explained.

“So what color of dress were you thinking?”  Maou asks her daughter.

“Hm… Alba what do you think?”  She asks, Alba shrugs.

“I dunno, how about white?”

“Why white?”  Ruki asks.

“I never see you wearing white.”  Alba says.  “Well besides that hoodie.”  

“Fine I’ll wear a white dress.”  Ruki said.  “Hey hey Lym, you going to homecoming?”

“I have no choice.”  She had Lake clinging to her back.

“I’m sorry, there is no escape.”

“Well I can buy our tickets and I’ll tell my parents.”  Alba rubs Ruki’s head.

“Kay~”

* * *

“So you’re going to homecoming?”  Alba’s Mom asks.

“Yeah, I was going with Ruki.  Since you know… we have no one to go with.”

“So what is she wearing?”

“Dunno, I said she should wear white but I don’t know.”  Alba thought about it.  “She’ll tell me.”

* * *

Ruki held up the long white dress that almost reached her feet.  Lym held up an almost identical one, but black.

“Why must I look like I’m going to a funeral?”  Lym asks her mom.

“Cause you’ll look better in black than your sister.”  

“Mean.”  Ruki pouts, seeing as she usually wears black.  

“Now how about heels?”

“NO!”  Lym shouts.  “Not heels!”

“I’m fine with them.”  Ruki said, she could run in the damn things.  Proof enough that she was good in them.  

“Okay, so Lym needs flats?”

“Yes.”  Lym nods.  “I have Papa’s height anyways.”  

“But you’d look sexy in heels.”

“I have short hair and no body, a ten year old in heels is disturbing.”  Lym says, wings droop down.  

“I look ten and I’m wearing them.”  Ruki points out.

“You have hips and legs.”

“Stubby legs.”  The two began to complain while complimenting.  You know, what sisters do.

 

* * *

Alba walks up to his little friend and hands her the ticket he bought her.

“Thanks.”

“No prob, oh Lym Lake got yours.”

“Got it.”  She waves while reading her assigned book.  

“What’s the dress color?”

“White.”

“Oh you took my suggestion.”  Alba felt touched.

“Your opinion was taken into consideration.”  Ruki gave a snide smirk.  Looking like a certain someone.

“And you are no longer talking to Ross…”  Alba said.

“NOOOOOO!”  She does an over the top cry.

“You’re sad.”  Alba pats her head.  “I’ll see you at gym.”  He walks away from the little girl.

* * *

“Are you going Salt?”  Lake asks his friend.

“Homecoming?  Yeah.”  Salt nods.  

“Yay!”  Lake hugs him.  “Now I won’t be alone.”

“Wasn’t Alba going?”

“Yeah, but you’ll be there.  My best friend!”

“Quit hugging me.”  Salt said.  “It’s one night to get away from my foster family.  I would take that up any day.”  He fixes his glasses happily.

“One night of freedom!”

* * *

On Saturday the two got ready for a dumb dance that won’t end in a loss of something.  Whether it’s a date or something else.  Alba walks into Maous house next to Lake who was pulling at his tie.

“Knock it off.”

“It’s itchy….”

“Get use to it.  Ruki, Lympic?”  Alba calls.  The two run in.  Ruki had her hair in a bun and a plain white dress and white heels.  Lym’s hair was too short to do anything so it was down but she had a plain black dress and black flats.

“Hi Alba, hi Lake!”  Ruki says.

“Hey.”  Lake waves at Ruki.  “This monkey suit is itchy.”  Lake whines to Lym.

“Sorry about that.”  Lym says.  “Can we go now?”

“We should head to school before it gets dark.”  Alba walks out with Ruki and Lake.

“W-W-Wait!”  Lym stops them.  “We’re walking?”

“Yeah?”  Ruki nods.  “We walk everywhere.”  Ruki began to walk outside.

“None of us own a car so…”  Alba follows.

“I am not at the age to drive!”  Lake runs out.

“I-I cannot believe we’re walking to the dance.”  Lym follows behind.

* * *

Ross waits for Evan to walk out.  He had a smaller apartment than Ross, but who was he to judge.

“Shion.”

“Finally, took ya long enough.  Slow piece of shit.”  Ross insults.  

“You never hold back on the punches do ya?”  Evan smiles.

“Quit it and let’s get going, touching moments like these make me want to vomit.”  Ross walks off.  Evan follows quickly behind him.

* * *

Alba walks into the school with Ruki next to him, Lake and Lym were about to pass out.

“Wimps.”  Ruki insults.

“Who walks to these things?!”  Lym tsukkomis.

“Alba, Ross, Crea, and I always walked everywhere.”  Ruki comments.  “Since none of us drove or owned a car.”

“Good exercise.”  Alba chimes in.

“No… I want to die.”  Lake gasps.  They looked at the lame dance going on around them.  Alba sighs and held Ruki’s hand and walked off with her.  Lake and Lym looked at each other and shrugged.

“Now what?”  She asks.

“Well it’s a dance so…”  Lake started to dance like a nut job.  Lym facepalms.

“What did I see in you?”  She asks.  After a minute of dancing Salt comes up.

“What are you doing?”

“Dancing!”  Lake smiles.

“That’s not dancing.”  Salt comments.  Lym walks up to him and messes with his purple tie.  “Knock it off.”  Salt backs away from her, Alba and Ruki walk up to the group.

“Hey Salt.”  Alba rubs his head.

“NEH!”  He starts slapping his hand away.

“Now now I’m trying to be friendly.”  Alba teases.  “So you alone?”

“No.”  Salt made an uncomfortable face.  A few seconds later a hand smacks the back of his head.  Sochi glares at him.  She wore a purple dress with sparkles and her hair was down and straightened.

“Fucking leave me behind.”  

“Your fault for fangirling over Samejima.  It was awkward being near you.”  Salt insults her.

“Sorry for making you feel more awkward than you already are.”  She stuck her tongue out.

“That was barely an insult.”  Alba points out.

“Aw~”  Lake teases the two.  “You went together?”

“Not our choice.”  Salt sighs in frustration.

“We made a bet with Marl… and lost.”  Sochi points at Marl in her wheelchair next to Foyfoy and Hime.  She wore a long green dress with a matching ribbon on the side of her hair.  She waves at the two with an innocent smile.  Lake waves back.

“Evil!”  Salt shouts.  They saw her giggle.  She tugs on her older brothers tux and points at her friends.  He pushes her over, Hime following behind.

“Hello~”  She hums.

“Evil.”  Salt repeats.  She giggles, Foyfoy pats her head.

“Be nice Marl.”

“I am.”  She looks at her brother happily.  Alba gave her a confused look.

“I know you have every right to be here Marl Chan, but where are you during the day?”

“Oh.”  She looks up at Alba.  “I only go for half a day, when here I stay in one room to make it easier for me to move.”  She says happily.  Alba felt bad asking the sick girl why he doesn’t see her around.  Surprised to see Foyfoy and Marl looking neutral and not upset at all.  

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright Alba.”  Foyfoy spoke up.  “She’s okay with sharing it.”

“Yeah.”  Marl nods.  Ruki pulls on Alba’s arm.

“What Ruki.”

“I lost Lympic and her friends!”

“They didn’t leave the building Ruki.”  

“I can’t see them anywhere.”

“We’ll find them soon.”  Alba pets her.  The group began to talk.  “So Marl.”

“Yes?”

“What kind of bet did you make?”

“Well…”  She smirks.  “I bet to both Salt and Sochi that they couldn’t beat me in a contest.”

“What kind?”

“A sitting still contest.”

“OF COURSE YOU’D WIN THAT!”

“I said if I can sit still longer than both of you, you two have to go to homecoming together.”

“Why those two?”  Alba asks.

“Cause they hate each other.”  Marl said.

“You are Foyfoys sister.”

“Hey.”

“So I won and they had to go together.  I wish to see them fight.”  She smiles.  “A blood bath!”  She cheers.

“Marl they won’t fight here.”  Hime sighs.

“Aw.”  Her silver eyes look down.  “Can I see arguing?”

“Maybe.”  Ruki shrugs.  The group began to talk again, then a group dance came on.  Everyone in the gym danced.

“Hey Ruki, come here.”  Alba pulls his little friend in and took a selfie with her.

* * *

 

“You suck at talking to girls.”  Ross sighs.

“You suck at talking in general.”  Evan snaps back, obviously drunk.  Ross rolls his eyes and continued his chat with Crea.  A message came up.

“Hm?”

“What is it?”

“It’s Alba.”

“Oh, tell’em I said hi.”  Evan slurs his words together.

“No.”  Ross opened his text, he smiled at the image.  ‘Those two look so happy.’  Crea texted Ross asking if he got it.  Ross shook his head and replied to his crazy excited brother.

* * *

Everyone danced around, Marl attempted at least.  So far she did the macarena and cupid shuffle just fine.

“Who knew she was good at spinning with that thing.”  Alba comments.

“Yeah.”  Ruki nods.  “Serious skills.”  She was still spinning happily.  “I wish everyone was here.”  She looks down.

“I’m sorry Ruki.”  Alba sighs.  “I know it isn’t the same but still.”

“It’s not your fault Alba San.”  She leans against his arm.  “These are just memories we will look back at and laugh.”

“Hopefully.” The two look at everyone dancing.  A slow song began to play, Alba smiles at Ruki.  “Wanna make another one?”  She nods.

“Yeah.”  The two got up and danced together.

* * *

Alba walks out with Lake, Lym, and Ruki.  They’d seen the arguing Marl so desperately wanted.  Never seen a handicapped girl so pleased.

“Did you guys have fun?”  Alba asks.

“Yeah.  Ruki nods.  Lake skips off holding Lyms hand.

“It was great and Salt and Sochi fought.”

“THAT WASN’T GREAT AT ALL!”  Lym tsukkomis.  Alba nods in agreement.  Lake chuckles and brought her closer.

“You’re adorable Lympic~”

“Knock it off.”  She pushes her playful boyfriend off.

“Okay okay, we’re here.”  Alba points at the two girls home.

“Finally.”  Lym hugs Lake.  “See you guys Monday.”

“Yeah.”  Ruki nods.  “See ya.”  They went in.  Alba and Lake began to walk off.  “WAIT ALBA!”  He looks back, Ruki ran out and hugs him tightly.  “Thanks for going with me, I love you.”  Alba sighs and hugs her back.

“Love you too.”


	8. Halloween Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOLD YOU I'D POST IT ON HALLOWEEN, DON'T JUDGE SINCE IT'S 10! I had shit to do so this chapter took a while.  
> Soooo hope you enjoy...

September came and went, the High School was covered in Halloween decorations, many sent to the hospital.  The assaulter was never caught, and everyone was sick of school.  

Alba sat at the Senior benches and read through his Government notes.  He really disliked the class.  

“Alba Alba!”  Lake runs up and almost tackles Alba down.  “What are you doing Halloween?”

“Huh?”  Alba looks at Lake in concern.  “Nothing.”

“You mean you don’t do anything fun?”  Lake asks in confusion.

“Lake this is my first Halloween here.”  Alba sighs.  “I haven’t been here for a year yet.”  He continued to his notes.  Lake sat next to him.

“RAWR!”  The two look up to see Ruki riding with Marl on her wheelchair, wearing a dumb bat costume.  “FEAR ME I AM THE CREATURE OF THE NIGHT!”

“What are you doing?”  Alba asks.

“Getting into the Halloween spirit!”  Marl said happily.

“And that’s how you get into it?”  Alba asks.

“FEAR ME!  I AM A RAVEN!”

“CLEARLY NOT A RAVEN!”  Alba had to say it.

“Um… Batman?”

“Not even close.”  Alba said quietly.  Lake looked through his notes and started writing on them.  “What are you doing?”

“Oh, sorry Alba San.”  Lake smiles.  “I saw that some of this was wrong so I decided to fix it.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, see this isn’t correct.”  Lake points at some of the mistakes.  “I thought I’d help you a bit.”

‘This family… how are they so fucking smart?!’  Alba thought to himself.

“Alba?”

“S-Sorry.”  Alba shook his head.  “You’re smart aren’t you?”

“Not really.”  Lake smiles.  “I still have a lot to learn.” 

‘So he’s book smart…’  Alba thought to himself.

* * *

Salt rubs his face, thanks to Sochi he has a huge bruise on his cheek.  And it was still there after a month.  Lake looks at it.

“You got hit by a girl!” 

“Shut it.”  Salt growls.  “I hate that damn woman so much.  Acting cool, like she’s better than everyone else.”  Salt glares at the front of the class.

“She’s our friend though.”  Lake smiles.

“No friend of mine.”  Salt smirks.  “She can go anywhere and I wouldn’t miss her one bit.”  As soon as Salt got done saying that Lake gasps.  “What?”

“YOU LIKE HER!”  Salt about threw up at the thought.

“Are you crazy?”  Salt asks.  “I can’t stand her, why would I like her?”

“It’s obvious!”  Lake shouts in happiness.  Salt rolls his eyes and continues to face the front.  Lake kept singing a little song to annoy his friend more.

* * *

Ross sat in class staring blankly at the front.  They got their tests back he got an A, not surprising.  He messes with his calculator, making dumb equations and getting ERROR instead of a solution.  The professor looks at the clock.

“Well that concludes our lecture.”

‘Finally.’  Ross got up from his seat, packing everything in his messanger bag.  Before he got out someone stopped him.  ‘Not this guy again.’

“Shion, just who I wanted to see.”  Ross tried walking by him.  “Hey hey hey.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“That’s not what I was going to say.”  He chuckles.  “Though it is an issue still.”

‘They still haven’t caught this guy?’  

“Now I was going to ask you to join our Halloween dance.”  He said.  Ross gave him a look and tried leaving again.  He got stopped, Ross felt annoyed.

“Why do you want me to go?”  He asked coldly.  

“You are one of our top students in this area, we would love to have our top student join some of our activities.”  

“No.”  Ross tried leaving again.

“Well it’s on Halloween.”

‘Nooooo…’  Ross rolled his eyes.

“So if you change your mind, it starts at eight and ends at one in the morning.”  He smiles and leaves Ross alone.  

‘Finally.  Guy gives me the creeps.’  He walked towards the library.  He didn’t need to go to work for a few hours so he’ll kill time.

* * *

Crea was in his dorm room reading over his horrid notes.  He’s starting to think that maybe he’s not cut out for this.  His roommate walks in.

“Hey I got news.”  The roommate smiles.  “I’m leaving this November!”

“Huh?”  Crea got confused.

“I’m graduating.”  He smiles.  “You’ll get a new roommate.”  Crea was shocked.

“Y-You mean I’ll have to get use to someone new?”

“Yeah, I had to get use to you.  You’re nothing like my last roommate.”

“I can’t believe you’re leaving…”  Crea went back to his notes.

“Yeah, won’t have to deal with me anymore.”  He walks off.  “Oh also, tell your girlfriend I wish her good luck.  I mean a good looking girl like her with a total loser.  She’ll need all the help she can get.”

“HEY!”  Crea snaps.  “I’m not that bad.”

“Sure sure.”  He snickers, leaving Crea to his angered state.

* * *

Alba clicked through his computer trying to occupy himself since he didn’t know what to write.

“Hey hey Alba.”  Elf spoke up.

“Yeah?”  Alba looks up.

“What we gonna do on Halloween?”  

“Um… no?”  Alba shook his head.  “Should we do something?”  He asks his friends, they all raise their heads at the topic.

“Should we?”  Foyfoy asks.

“I was going to trick or treat.”  Elf said.  Alf slowly looks at him.

“How old are you?”

“You love meh, don’t lie!”

“I’m not lying when I say I do not love you.”

“Should we do something on Halloween?”  Hime interrupts the two.  “Like a party?”

“Yeah… yeah let’s have a party!”  Alba said happily.  “All of us should have a huge Halloween party!”

“Invite our group?”

“Yeah!”  Alba nods.  “Invite the young ones too.  Like your sister.”  He points at Foyfoy.

“You want her at a party?”

“Why not?”  Alba looks over.  “How about at the Hotel?”

“At my house?!”  Hime asks.

“Yeah.  You live in a hotel!”

“Fine.”  Hime got her phone out.  “I’ll tell my Dad, like he’ll care.”

“We should wear funny costumes.”  Elf spoke up.

“You’re planning on wearing a sheet and calling yourself a ghost.”  Alf comments.

“No…”  Elf said.

* * *

“What costume do you want?”  Alba asks Ruki.

“A witch!”  She smiles holding Alba’s hand.  “You?”

“Dunno, hopefully a girl can tell me what’s stylish.”

“You picked the right girl.”  She says.  The two look through costumes.  Alba found a purple and black witch costume.  

“Here.”  He shows her.  “This your size?”

“It’s too big.”  She gave him a look like ‘I need a toddler costume.’  Alba looks and found an orange one that looked more her size.

“This?”

“That’s… my size all right.”  She took it and looked through.  “How about… a crayon.”

“A crayon?”  Alba asked in an unamused tone.

“I DON’T KNOW!”  She freaked out and ran off.  Alba sighs.

‘Guess it’s just me.’  He skimmed through.  Ruki ran back with a bunch of things in her arms, she threw them on Alba.

“MEAN!”  She yells.

“WHAT DID I DO?!”  Alba freaks out, wearing one of her accessories on his head.  Ruki stopped.  “What?”

“Hold still.”  She fixed it, a pair of fox ears.  She giggles.  “A cute fox.  That’s what you should be~”

“A what?”

“Since there are no fox costumes, we’ll make you one.”  She said, Alba took the ears off.

“A fox huh?”

* * *

“So?”  Crea was on the phone with Ross.  

“I don’t want to go.”

“Then don’t.”  Crea sighs.  “It’s not like they’re forcing you to.”

“You’re not getting a shit ton of emails.”

“Nevermind, they expect you to go now.”  Crea said.  “It may be fun.  You can wear a silly costume and eat a lot of food.”

“In a crowded area with bad music and people… a lot of people.”

“You are so socially adept.”  Crea teases.

“Oh ha ha ha you’re so funny.  I can’t help that I’m socially awkward.”  Ross sighs.  “I don’t understand people, they’re not easy to figure out and it’s all different.”

“People aren’t like math problems.  Everyone is wired differently, some are well hidden while others wear their emotions on their sleeves.”  Crea explained.

“Quit being a counselor.”  Ross growls, not wanting to admit it was helping.

“Sorry it’s not helping.”  Crea sighs.  “I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing.”

“No I still have no clue what to do!”

“Dress up and go to the lame dance.”  Crea said happily.

“What are you gonna do?”

“Film myself trick or treating in my dorm.”  Crea said.

“You better post it.”

“That’s the plan.”

“I’ll go, but what should I be?”

“A vampire!”

“Why?”  Ross asks.

“Cause you’d be a sexy vampire.”

“I-I’d be a-?”  Ross was a little embarrassed to hear that.  “On the list…”

“Always on the list.”  Crea chuckles.  “Come on, you’d fit it well.”

“I’m not going as a vampire.”  Ross growls.

“Come on, I bet Alba would agree with me~”  Crea teases.  Ross stiffens at the thought, Alba wouldn’t agree to that… right?

“Uh… H-He wouldn’t…”

“I’ll ask him what he thinks.”

“N-NO!”

“Embarrassed aren’t we?”  Crea knew his friend too well.

“No not at all.”  Ross lied.  “I-I’ll go as a damn vampire, but it won’t be fancy.”

“Doesn’t have to be.”  Crea said with his usual happy tone.

* * *

Alba looks at his fox ears for his costume, he put them on and looks in the mirror.  He wondered if he looked okay in them.  Alba always hated his look.

“Mom?”

“What?”  She walks in seeing him trying the ears on.

“Does this look good on me?”

“Yes, though I never knew my son was a furry.”

“I’M NOT A FURRY!”  Alba tsukkomis.  “It’s for my fox costume.”

“So you’re into foxes?”

“NO!”  Alba shouts.  “It’s my Halloween costume.  My friends and I are throwing a party.”  

“You have friends?”

“YOU FORGOT THAT?!”

“I just thought that you had no friends what-so-ever.”  His Mom said.  “Like you’re alone with no one.”

“I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!”

“You’re gay?”

“WE WENT OVER THIS!”

“We did?”

“WHY DO I ASK YOU FOR ANYTHING?!”

* * *

Ruki shows Lym her costume.  Lym stares at it, wondering what she should be.

‘Big sis is adorable and sexy.  A witch is the best choice… but what about me?’  Lym thought.

“What should I be sis?”  Lym spoke up.

“Hm?”  Ruki looks at her.  “Um… a crayon?”

“THAT’S A HORRIBLE IDEA!”

“I don’t know.”  She shrugs.  “How about you make a costume, like a ghost or something.”

“Like what?  A ghost in a white dress?”

“PERFECT!”  Ruki runs into her parents room and takes out one of her Mom’s old dresses.  “Be a dead bride!”

“That’s… that’s a good idea.”

“Yeah!”

* * *

Ross looks around the store for a costume, he pulls on his hood to keep himself hidden.  He was going as a vampire, though he was completely against the idea.  He looked at all the crazy out there costumes.  He couldn’t find anything he liked, if he wore any of these costumes he’d stand out and people would stare at him.  The last thing he wants is people staring at him.

‘Is there anything I’d wear?’  He thought.  He found fake teeth and gave in and picked a costume, he’d have to wear all of it.

He looks around to find something to add, one little thing caught his eye.  Red nail polish.  He picks it up and took it to the front.  

The cashier looks at him holding up the nail polish.

“Smart, making this look like blood.”

“Ah… y-yeah.”  Rss said shyly.

‘Dammit why can’t I speak to this guy calmly?!’  He thought.

“Will that be all?”  Ross nods.  “Okay that’ll be twenty two fifty.”  Ross paid and ran out.

* * *

Halloween night came quickly, it isn’t like Christmas where it’s slow and you feel impatient.  

Alba puts on an orange shirt with shorts and striped black and orange shirt.  He added green suspenders and put on fake nails, making them look sharp.  He had a belt with a fox tail on it.  Last was his fox ears, he grabs his brown dress shoes and walks out.

“See you later guys!”  He shouts at his parents as he walked out.

* * *

Ruki slips her orange/purple and black striped socks and cute gloves with bells on them.  She slid her dress on and added her hat, being careful of her wings.  She walks out, posing for her sister.

“Ta Da~”

“You look good sis, are the pointy shoes necessary?”

“Yes they are.”  She smiles proudly.  Lym shrugs and applies makeup, making her look like a sad, crying bride. Finally her Mother’s veil.  Lym looks at herself in the mirror.

“I hope I don’t look like this at my wedding.”  Lym says.

“You’ll look less like a zombie I’m sure.”

“Thanks…”  Lym gave her sister a look.

“Well come on, Mama’s driving us and Alba and Lake!”  Ruki runs down.

“W-Wait up!”

* * *

“So?”  Lake shows Alba his costume.

“You are?”

“A ghost!”

“... Okay.”  Ruki runs out and hugs Alba, Lym moments later.  Alba looks at her makeup.  “Um…”

“It’s suppose to look messy!”

“Oh I know.”  Alba looks closely.  “Come with me.”  He took her in and made changes to her makeup, carefully adding it on looking less thick and more like tears.

“Wow, you’re good.”  

“I use to wear makeup.”  Alba points out.  “I picked up a few things.”  

“Sad that you, a guy, can put on makeup better than a girl.”

“WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?!”

“Cause it’s true.”

“Whatever, let’s just get going.”

* * *

“Hey guys!”  Hime runs in, she was a princess, go figure… Teufel was dressed as a butler next to her.

“Took ya long enough.”  Foyfoy was wearing no costume.

“Way to be festive.”

“It’s Halloween, not a big deal Fox Man.”  

“Whatever.”  Alba walks in with the little ones.  Salt looks at his best friend and walks up to him.

“Nice bed sheet Lake.”

“I’m a ghost!”

“Lame.”

“You’re lame!”

“At least I have a good costume.”  Salt pulled his mask down.  “Beware I’m a killer.”

“Lame.”  Alba comments.  “You’re just a psycho killer with a knife.”

“At least I’m not a furry.”

“I’M NOT A FURRY!”  Alba tsukkomis.  “You all piss me off.”

“Alba San!”  Ruki got his attention.  “Look, Janua!”  Alba looks up at his friend dressed as a ninja talking to Samejima.

“Janua Kun?”  Alba asks.  Janua looks over and jumps towards Alba.

“Alba San!  It’s so good to see you, degozaru!”  

“Yeah yeah, you too.”  Alba nods.  “And I see you got the memo Samejima.”

“A true man needs no reminders, he knows when his friends are getting together!”  He says.

‘That makes no sense but whatever.’  Alba thought to himself.

“You’re so cool Samejima!”  Sochi fangirls over her idol.  She was a decent zombie.  Marl rolls in as a pirate of all things, she pokes her friend in the back.

“Walk the plank.”  She smiles.  Sochi gave her a look.  “Arg~”

“What is wrong with you?”  Sochi asks, Marl only smiles at her.  Lym slowly walks up and grabs Sochi’s shoulders lightly.

“Where’s my ring?”  She asks in a dark scratchy voice.  Sochi looks back and screams.

“W-W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”  Lym broke out laughing.

“I can’t believe it.  Look how pale you are!”  She giggles.  Sochi glares at her.

“Not funny Maou.  Not funny.”  She growls, Lym winks and walks off.

* * *

Ross blows on his nails to dry the nail polish.  It was two hours till the party started so he waits quietly.

“Damn, stupid party.”  Ross glares at the wall.  He agreed to go but like hell he’d enjoy it.  All the people and annoying music, only thing worth while would be the free food.

After a while he tried his costume on, he looks in the mirror and sighs.

“I look like a rejected Count Chocula.”  He mumbles.  “I know I’m sexy but not costume sexy.”

* * *

Ares was in her dorm with her roommate.  They decided to watch scary movies all night and eat candy.  Her roommate looks at her with caring eyes.

“So what are your friends up to?”

“Dunno.”  Ares looks at her phone.  “They’re having a good time, go figure.”  She pouts.

* * *

Ross walks in the schools gym slowly.  Cheesy Halloween decorations filled the room, dumb costumes, and a lot of idiotic adults prance around.  Ross felt awkward, being one of the youngest, and he was already awkward.

He walks towards the food table and stood there silently, hoping no one would notice him.

“Shion!”  Well so much for that.  He glares at the man who invited him.  “Didn’t think you’d show up, you fit vampire real well… ya know… cause your eyes.”

“Whatever.”  He shows his fake fangs to his annoyance.

“Nice.”  He points them out.  “I like what you did to yourself.”

“Creep.”  Ross walks away from him and sat in one of the chairs in the back.  He looks at his phone.

“EW YOU?!”  He looks up at the girl who accused him of assaulting her friend.  “What are you doing here, you perv?!”

“Was invited, had nothing better to do.  And I’m not that big of a perv.”

“Shut up, I’m not believing you.  Men are pigs and you’re a man.”

“Oh I know well that I’m a guy.”  He smiles.  “Like you’re a woman.”

“Did you just assume my-”

“Yes I did.”  He smirks.

* * *

Alba and the whole group was stuck in Hime’s room because a huge group came in and took over the entire hotel.  Elf and Alf were in the mob for some reason.

“Is like we came over and missed the whole party, ya see?”

“I know.”  Alf nods at his friend.  Foyfoy turned a scary movie on and watched with Teufel and Salt.  Lake was asleep on the bed, Lym was eating candy, Samejima was watching over the few who decided to watch a scary movie, and Alba was online.

“Sorry about that guys.”  Hime started.  “I didn’t know.”

“Don’t sweat it.”  Marl said.  “We can have fun in this tiny room.”

“I feel cramped.”  Sochi comments.  “And your costume is worse than Lake’s.”  She points at Elf.

“I’mma mad scientist and dis mah assistant.”  Elf protests.

“Sup I’m an assistant.”  Alf said.  “So Alba.”

“Hm?”

“What’s up?”

“Nothing, just seeing what Crea uploaded on facebook.”  Alba said.  Ruki runs in and sits in his lap.

“What is my Baby doing?”  She asks.

“Ya call Crea that?  He’s talla than ya…”  Elf comments.  Alba clicks play while the whole group leans in to watch.

“Okay, here I go.”  Crea was in a devil costume.  For some reason it worked for him.  He walks to a random door and knocks real loud.  Some grouchy college kid walks over.  “Trick or Treat!”  He shouts.

The kid shut the door, Crea smirks.  “Trick it is.”  He put an airhorn trap at their door and runs to the next door.  The whole video was Crea running through his dorm building yelling Trick or Treat.

Surprisingly enough he got candy.  The whole group applause.

“Bravo Crea.”  Foyfoy comments.  “Bravo…”

“I wanna do that when I go.”  Salt adds on.

“If you ever make it that far.”  Sochi insults.

“WOMAN!”

“I miss this idiot.”  Alba comments.

“Me too~”  Ruki cooes.  The rest of the time was the whole group watching scary movies… except Lake, he was still asleep.

* * *

Ross sighs at the video.

“Dude needs to find a hobby or something.”  Ross sat in his apartment, he was only wearing sweatpants and was done with school activities for the rest of his life.  All that party was was dumb music and idiotic people dancing like morons.  He looks around and decided to sleep.

‘This was the worst Halloween ever.’  He turns his light off and conks out.

* * *

The whole group passes out at Hime’s room.  Funny enough they all fit on her bed… almost, Salt about fell off, Ruki was a ball in the middle, and Foyfoy was a good wall for Marl.  But they all fit on one king sized bed.  All the dorks were asleep, cuddling with their dorky little family.


	9. Meltdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fucking tired. I haven't been typing much cause I'm busy with other things, just wait till Sun and Moon come out. I'll be gone for quite a while. In all seriousness people I had a writers block and had a million and one things to do. Enjoy.

Alba was in school throwing a tennis ball he got as a gift from Ares, telling him to keep passing it down so the ball stays in school.  He kept tossing it and missing students, or he hit one and had to get up and get the stupid tennis ball.

“Hi Alba.”  Alf walks up.  “What are you doing?”

“This.”  He threw the ball out and waited for it to come back.  Alf sat and watched for a minute.

“How bored are you?”

“Very.”

“Why don’t you do something with your freetime?”

“Nah.”

“Why do we sit around and do nothing half the time?”

“I have no clue.”  Alba shrugs.  “Where’s Elf?”

“Don’t know, don’t care.”  Alf said.  “Though he doesn’t miss school ever.”

“Hm?”

“He loves it here, it’s his escape.”

“What?”  Alba asks.  Alf looked at Alba and sighs.

“Remember Shion?  School was kind of his escape, he loved it.  Ever since he was little…”  Alf said.  “Well Elf is kind of the same.  He had no friends growing up and adults always judged him.”

“Before I became his friend he was always alone.  At home is no better, his parents are disappointed in him.  Here… he has friends who accept him.  So if he’s sick he’s going to be miserable.”  Alf smiles.

“You seem to know a lot about him?”

“Ah!”  Alf jumps.  “Um… well it’s obvious.  I mean we’ve been friends for years.”

“You seem to care about him.”

“Again we’ve been friends for years.  He wasn’t the only one to benefit out of this.”  Alf said, his smile fades.  

“Heh, don’t feel embarrassed.”  Alba teases.

“Whatever.”

* * *

Crea was sitting in class bored out of his mind.  He sketched a few crappy stick figures fighting Godzilla for no reason whatsoever.  He blew some of his hair out of his eyes and watched the instructor go on and on and on…

‘How long have I been here again… twenty minutes?  I hate these hour long classes.’  Crea complains.  His glances at things that easily distracted him.

“Crea, can I talk to you after class?”  The professor asked.  Crea looked confused, his class was huge how the hell did he know his name?  Besides being one of only males that is.  

“Yes?”  Crea walks up after class ended.

“How many classes are you taking?”

“Um?”  Crea thought.  “Well I’m taking this, plus my required classes for my nursing 

Degree.”  Crea said.  “Is something wrong?”

“Well how is it you’re failing?”

“Oh that…”  Crea smiles with an expression that said ‘oh shit’.  “I’m a horrid student.  I can’t study to save my life.”

“Well why are you going into a med field?”

“Because it’s something I know I can be good at.”  Crea said.

“Some of your classes look decent but this one… well it’s horrible.”

“Sorry.”

“I think you need some help.”  His instructor said.  

“Okay.”  Crea walks away, he was tall but he refused to look his five foot instructor in the eye.

* * *

“So what do you want me to do?”  Ross asks.

“Help me with my class.”  Crea cries.

“No.”

“Shii-Tan I’m not smart.”  

“Don’t have to tell me that.”  Ross teases.

“So help me.”

“Nope.”  Ross was dealing with his own issues.  He’s still being mistaken for the assaulter and now is being called down by every counselor or police investigator and has told them multiple times that he isn’t into that and wouldn’t attack a woman.

“I’m doing horrible Shii-Tan.  I’m a fucking idiot and am just not getting anything!”  Crea complains.  “I’m trying but… I guess college isn’t my thing.”

“Crea shut up.”  Ross starts.  “First of all stay in college so you get a degree.  Second, you’re not stupid, you never were!”  Crea looked confused.

“Are you sick or something?”  Crea asks.  “Maybe you should lay down and cool your he-”

“I’m fine, and I’m being honest.”  Ross said calmly.  “You’re smart, one of the smartest people I know.  You’re not book smart but you know more about life than anyone I know.  You know what to say and when to say it.  You’re kind and helpful, you like and accept me, and I’m a horrible person.”

“What are you talking about?”  Crea asks.  “A. YOU are not horrible.  And B. I’m still failing my classes so that means I’m not smart.  So what if I have a bad past, that’s not getting me anywhere and whatever skills I have I’m not going anywhere with them.”  He lets out a sigh.  “I’m a deadbeat with no parents and wondering why I have friends...”

“Crea…”  Ross starts, sounding sincere.  “You want to know a secret about me?  One I never told you?”

“What?”  Crea was actually confused.

“When we were little…  This is so embarrassing…”  Ross started to chuckle.

“Shii-Tan?”  

“Okay… when I was little…. I had a crush on you…”  That made Crea more than shocked.  He was probably as embarrassed as Ross.

“WHAT?!  WHY ARE YOU BRINGING THAT UP?!”  Crea asks.  “Y-YOU LIKED ME?!”

“Shut up… yes I had a crush on you.  Because you were you.”

“Because…”  Crea thought about it.  “Thought I was annoying.”

“You were don’t get me wrong, but I loved you.”  Ross laughed at his younger self’s thoughts.  “You were social and smart and kind and attractive… a total package.  I saw you and saw someone amazing.  And I still love you and think you’re amazing.  I bet Ruki and Alba would say the same thing.”

Crea felt like crying almost.  It didn’t change his mind about himself, but hearing Ross say that, saying that he loved him, telling him a secret that he kept for almost ten years.  He didn’t know what to say or even think.

“Shii-Tan…”

“If you’re gonna cry than cry.  I’m not going to judge you, you’re my brother after all, right?”  Ross said.  Crea let out a whimper and cried softly, still trying to hold it in.

* * *

Ruki was rolling on the floor in her living room, she had nothing to do.  Lym was doing her homework for advanced writing.  Lym struggles, she wasn’t good at english.

“What’s wrong my baby sister?”

“I’m horrible at this.”  Lym groans.  Ruki got up and looked at her paper, she giggles.

“Lym are you trying to write about Romeo & Juliet?”

“Yes!  And I have no clue what to say, I don’t know about true love.”

“Well, both were kind of dumb… I mean they got married in a night.  Did the dirty, and died…”  Ruki thought.  “But maybe it was true love.  I don’t have the same idea’s about true love, but I kind of know the feeling.”

“Hm?”

“You love Lake, right?”

“I do… but how do I know if it’s “true love”?”  

“Simple, ask someone who knows about love.”

“Okay.”  Lym looks Ruki in the eye.  “What’s love?”

“WHY ASK ME?!”  Ruki tsukkomis.  Alba was rubbing off on her.

“You have a strong relationship with Crea, so what’s love?”

“Well everyone has a different meaning to love.  Mine is it’s someone you can be close to, someone that you want to be with.  You want to have a future with them.”

“Okay.”  She wrote down her sister's answer.

“Like I said, it’s different for everyone.”

“Hm… that’s a great idea!”  Lym squees.

“What is?”

“Ask everyone what love means to them, my paper will be different, original, and relating to the topic of Romeo and Juliet!”

“Lym are you sure?”

“I’m not expressive all the time, I need to know what others think.  This is a great idea.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go play MarioKart.”

“Ooh!  I’ll join too!”  Lym follows her sister.  

* * *

“ALRIGHT!”  Lym shouts at her friends in the morning.  “I need your answers for something.”

“No, bye.”  Alf walks off.

“And Alf is first!”  The ten year old runs after him.  Alba looks at Ruki.

“You’ll see…”  She sighs.  “Anyways Alba, I got a text from Crea last night.”

“Okay?”  

“He’s having a hard time in school.”  Ruki looks down sadly.  “He needs help, a lot of help.”  Ruki said.

“What do you want me to do about it?”

“Well… I was thinking.”  She smiles.  Alba shook his head.

“No.”

“Come ON!  You’re a good tutor and your parents are doctors.”

“MY MOM IS A PSYCHIATRIST!”

“Your Dad is a doctor.”

“So?”

“Teach him what your Dad knows.”  Ruki said.  “Come on he needs help, he’s desperate.”  She gave him big eyes.  “Please?~”

“Don’t give me those eyes.”

“Mmmm~”  She pouts.

“Stop iiiiiiiit…”   Alba whines.  She continued to beg.  “FINE!”

“YAY!”  

“I hate you.”  Alba looks away.  Ruki giggles and began to text Crea.  Alf came back moments later, beat red.  “You okay?”

“No, I cannot stand your sister.”  Alf growls.

“Not her fault that you’re awkward around your crush.”

“I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH ON ANYONE!”

“Oh that’s a lie.”  Ruki sasses.  Alba chuckles and took his DS out.  “Oh what are you playing?”

“Not Pokemon.”

“What are you playing?”

“Project Mirai.”  Alba says.

“You do like music.”

“Yes I do.”

* * *

Ross was hiding away in the library, he noticed a lot of kids enjoying their freetime and chat away.

‘So annoying, go to the activity center.’  He thought to himself.  ‘Can’t you all be quiet for one second?!’  He glares at all the people talking.  They all ignored him, till one girl screamed.

“IT’S THAT CREEPY PERV!”

“What?”  Ross looks up with innocent kitten eyes, he was generally lost.  He shook his head.  “N-No I’m not pervert…”  He was too scared to talk, and he’s never scared.

“GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!”  A group of girls yelled in the library.

“I know him!”  One of the guys starts up.  “He’s that smart kid who got accepted early!”  He points at Ross.  

‘How the hell do these idiots know me?’  He thought.

“I also hear that he’s dead broke!”  That set Ross off on edge.

‘H-How did he know that?!’  Ross tried holding back his rage.

“Oh yeah.”  Another one.  “You’re some poor kid who was lucky and got accepted here.  Now you think you can chase any skirt that you can get too?”  Ross didn’t look up.  “You ignoring me kid?”

“Leave me alone, I can’t study when you morons are here.”  He mumbles.

“What was that kid, can’t hear ya?”  The man mocks Ross, he yells in his ear.

“PISS OFF YOU FUCKING WHITE KNIGHTS!  I’M TRYING TO STUDY!”  The man backs off.

“Damn kid no need to yell.”  The man looks at his friend.  “God my fucking head is ringing man.”  Ross got up and tried leaving.

“Hey kid.”  The other spoke up.  “What’s your problem?  That girl who got attacked about a  month ago, she remembers her attacker well.  You fit her image perfectly.”

“I said piss off.”  Ross growls.  “You dumb fucks can’t even tell apart some loser and me?  She’d be pretty damn lucky if I found her remotely hot.”  He gave a devilish look.

“Sicko!”  One of the girls shouts.  “Don’t get cocky cause you’re hot!  We know you’re a disgusting pervert!”

“Thanks for the complement.”  Ross smiles.  He tried walking off again.

“What’s up with you broke kid?”

“Quit that.”  Ross looks over.  “I’m not wasting anymore of my time dealing with you idiots.”

“Guess you’re only book smart.  No balls at all.”  The guys tried mocking him.  “Loser like you should stay on the streets where he belongs.”  Ross kept walking.  “I mean, how dumb are his parents to not have enough for this place?”  He stops, slowly turns and glares at them with the most pissed off look.

“Are we hitting a nerve poor kid?”  One asks.  “What does your Mom do huh?  She must be pretty dumb to not get a job.  She probably is a stripper, am I right?  Is your Mom hot?”  Ross tried to walk away again.  

“And your Dad… must be a fucking joke, a guy who probably can’t even take care of himself.  I bet he’s in prison all the ti-”  A book hit the guys head.

“SAY ONE MORE THING I DARE YOU!”  He yells.  Everyone in the library looks at the scene.

“Aw, you a Daddy’s boy?”  The other asks, helping his friend with a bloody nose up.  Ross clenched.  Yeah he hates the things Rchimedes does, but deep down he loved his Father.  He took care of Ross and Crea, even if it was a horrible job…

“I bet your Dad is a creep just like you~”  That set Ross into a rage, he pounces.

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK!  YOU DON’T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT HIM!”  Ross screams, punching the guy repeatedly.  One of the security staff came in and pulled Ross off.  “LET GO!”  He was in tears.  He was frustrated, upset, enraged.  And wanted to take it out at the source.  The guy in front of him got up and tried running, another guard grabs him.

* * *

Lake was at home watching TV.  He didn’t like the limited channels but he tolerated them.  The phone went off moments later.

“Lake could you get that?”  Cecily asks.

“Yes Mama.”  He walks up and answers.  “Hello~”  A pause from Lake.  “What happened?”  Pause, Cecily looks up at Lake who looked confused.  “S-Sure.  Mama it’s Shii-Tan, he wants to talk to you and Papa.”

“That’s a first, go get Papa.”  She took the phone.  “Sweetie, what’s up?”

“Mama?”  Ross spoke in a scratchy voice.

“What’s wrong you sound ill?”

“I-It’s nothing.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m in a jail cell right now.”

“What happened?!”  Cecily yells in horror, Rchimedes looks at her.

“What’s going on?”  He asks.

“You know Shion better than I do, you talk to him.”  Cecily hands the phone to her husband and walks off.

“Shion?”  Rchimedes starts.

“Dad?”

“You called me Dad, something's definitely wrong.”

“I’m in a jail cell right now.”  Ross said.

“Not the most comfortable of places.  Now stop crying and tell me what happened.”  Rchimedes spoke in a calm voice.  Cecily watches in awe, she had no clue her son was crying.  Ross explained everything, Rchimedes nods and hung up.

“So?”  Cecily asks.

“Some kids insulted us and it set him off.”  Rchimedes said.  “I don’t know what sets that kid off really… but he’s sensitive, almost Motherly.”  He said.  “If you want to get to him, talk about his family.”  Rchimedes walks out.

“Where are you going?”

“To get him, he needs a break from that place.”


	10. Nothing Changes Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting Pokemon Sun today so 11 will not be here for a while. Sorry ...^^;   
> Also Senyu related news Ruki has an official name, Lumiere meaning light. What is with these characters and their symbolic names?! Shion's name comes from a flower where it's language (in the language of flowers) is "I won't forget you." I had to take a moment after I read that... so hope you enjoy.

Ross looks out the window of the moving car.  He didn’t want to say a word to his Dad, he didn’t know what to say.  Rchimedes sighs and starts.

“I’m glad you defended us Shion, that makes me happy.”  Ross looks at his Dad.  “But what they said about me was true, I’m not a good person.  I am a shitty Father, defend Mama all you want.  She’s a good woman.”

“Whatever.”  Ross looks back out.

* * *

“SHII-TAN!”  Lake runs over and hugs his brother.  Ross rubs his head.

“Hey little man, what’s up?”

“The ceiling!”

“Hive five.”  Ross says happily.  Cecily runs in and tackles Ross down.  “H-Hi Mom…”

“MY BABY!”

“Y-Yeah… can’t breath woman… STOP LICKING MY HAIR THAT’S SO FUCKING GROSS!”  Ross tried getting his Mom off.  Rchimedes picks Cecily up.

“Get off him Mama, he just got home.”

“MY SHION!”

“Yes I’m home.”  He said.  “Where should I sleep?”

“We still have the bunk bed Shii-Tan!”  Lake runs into the room and shows him.  “See?”  Ross saw that Lake took the top bunk.

“Sweet, get my old bed back.”  Ross lays down, he felt at peace in his own home again.  “Good to be back.”

“Shii-Tan how long are you staying?”

“Not long, I’m going to do my things online for now.”

“Kay kay~”  Lake smiles.  “I’m happy you’re home Shii-Tan.”

“I’m happy too.”  Ross laughs.

* * *

Alba noticed Lake being unusually happy the next day.

“Y-You okay Lake?”

“Super Alba!”  Lake smiles.  “Why did ya ask?”

“Cause you’re happier than usual…”  

“I’m always this happy Alba.”  Lake said in a cheery tone, Ruki and Lym saw the happiness.

“You okay Lake?”  Ruki asks.  Lake looks over at the two.

“Super!”

“Sweetie I fear for your health right now…”  Lym said.

“I’m fine Love~”  He picks Lym up and swings her around.

“L-LAKE I’M NOT A TOY PUT ME DOWN!”

“Now you know… now you know how I feel.”  Ruki said in a content tone.

“I’m worried about him.”

“Me too.”

* * *

Alba sat with Elf and Alf before their other friends came into first hour.  They were playing hangman.

“Um… E.”  Alf said.

“Nah, now goes the body.”  Elf said.

“G.”  Alba said.

“Who has a G?”  Alf asks.

“And a leg.”

“Damn…”  Alba looks down.

“Let’s see, Y… U… D...M.  Can I solve?”

“Sure.”

“You da man.”  

“Amazin Alf!  That’s my bestie fo ya!”

“You are an idiot.”  Alf said.  Alba looks at the puzzle.

“How would I have known?”

“Just need to use that big brain of yours Alba San~”  Elf smiles poking Alba’s head with his pencil.  Alba took the paper.

“Tic-tac-toe.”  Alba said.  Alf tried first.

“Wow Alba you’re easy.”  Alf said seeing Alba randomly placing X’s everywhere.  Alba won after another X.  “WHA-?”

“You need to think strategically.”

“God dammit!”  Alf sighs, Elf took the pencil and tried.

“I love dis game~”  Elf chimes in.

“Whatever.”  Alba played with him and lost in mere seconds.  “H-How?”

“Think a little Alba San~”

“You’re way too smart.”  Alba complains.

“Nah nah, Shion is smarter, and you smart too~”  Elf teases.  Alba put his math book on Elf’s head.  Alf looks at the two.

“You need help friend?”  Alf said.

“I love ya both so much~”

“Love you too.”  Alba pats his head.  Elf’s face lit up.

“Ya do?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“YAY!”  Elf tackles Alba down.  Alba reached for Alf.

“SOS I MESSED UP!”  He cried, Alf groans and picks Elf up.

“I don’t want to report to a certain someone!”  He said holding Elf.

“No need to tattle.”  Elf mumbles.  “Let meh go.”

“No.”  Alf said.  “You’re gonna tackle Alba again, if you love him so much then don’t tackle him.

“He’s so cute I can’t control mahself!”

“I AM NOT!”

“Not what?”  Foyfoy asks walking in.

“I’m not cute.”  Alba mumbles.

“As I said last year, you look like a puppy… no offense.”  Hime said.

“AND AS I SAID BEFORE, OFFENSE TAKEN!”

* * *

“Dude why are you smiling so much?”  Salt asks before literature.  Lake was creeping out his friends.

“I’m always happy~”  Lake said.

“Yeah.”  Sochi was resting her head on Salt’s desk.  “But you’re creeping us out.”

“Sorry I’m scaring you both!”

“Quit being happy.”  Salt said.  

“Never!”  Lake skips out of the room.  The two watched in fear.

“What is up with him?”  Salt asks.

“Dunno.”  Sochi took his glasses.  “He’s your best friend, you know him better than me.”

“Yeah, and I can’t see a damn thing woman.”  He growls.  She smiles and puts his glasses on.

“Now I’m as blind as you~”

“Give them back, you’re damaging both of our eyes!”  Salt said.

“Your eyes are already bad.”

“GIVE!”

“MAKE ME!”  Sochi runs off and fell.  Salt got up and tried finding his friend.  

“Where are you Sochi.”

“O-Ow…”

“What happened?”  He asks.

“Nothing, just fell.”  She got up holding Salt’s glasses.  She stared in horror.  “Oh no…”

“Oh no?  Oh no what?”  Salt asks.

“Eh… well here’s your glasses, BYE!”  She ran off.  Salt looks at his glasses in horror.

* * *

Lym looks at Salt, he was pretty pissed off.

“You okay?  Where’s your glasses?”

“I hate that damn girl.”  Salt growls.

“You look pretty cool without them.”  She says.  “I mean you look older.”

“I can’t see shit.”

“You’re thinking negative mister.”  Lym chuckles.  “Have you seen Lake today?”

“He ran off first hour.”

“What?”  

“Don’t know where he went.”

“Oh my god.”  Lym took her phone out.  

“What are you doing?”

“Texting him of course!”

* * *

Lake was at the mall with Ross, he skipped for no real reason.

“I use to skip a lot.”  Ross said.

“You stopped?”

“Yeah, around the end I began to go every day.”

“Cause of your _ boyfriend~ _ ”  Lake teases.

“No that wasn’t it.”  Ross lied.  “I miss this place.”

“Won’t you live here when you graduate?”

“Course.”  Ross smiles at his little brother.  “I like this city too much.”

“I like it too.  I love that my family is all here.”  Lake rests his head on the table.  “What do you want to do now?”

“Um… I don’t know.”  Ross looks around.

“You want to look through Gamestop?  A new game is coming out soon.”

“I know which one you’re talking about.”  Ross smiles.

“Which one?”  Lake asks, Ross shrugs.

“We can look around.  But for a while, I want to get home soon.”

“Mama will kill me though.”

“You skipped not my fault.”  Ross pats Lake’s head.

* * *

Alba sat in his home alone playing on his laptop.  It was almost midnight and he was bored out of his mind, everyone else was busy and couldn’t do anything after school.

“I feel like my life went from awesome to flat out boring in one years time.”  Alba mumbles.  A knock came at the door, he looks at the clock.  “Can’t be my parents, they’re at work… and it’s so fucking late.”  Alba got up and opened it.

“Hello?”  Alba looks up and almost jumped in surprise.

“Hey Hero.”  Ross smiles.  Alba couldn’t hold back, he jumps into Ross’s arms.

“ROSS!”  Alba shouts.  “What are you doing here?!”

“Got into some trouble back at school so I have to stay home for a while.”  Ross tried walking in, carrying Alba.  “God you’re clingy.”  Alba kissed him.

“I missed you so much!”  Alba’s grip tightened.

“O-Okay Alba I missed you too… You’re killing me…”

“Sorry.”  Alba lets go.  “So how long?”

“Dunno.  Till my suspensions over.”

“Kay.”  Alba walks back towards the couch.  “How long are you staying at my house?”

“As long as I want.”  Ross sat next to Alba and leans all his weight on him.  Alba laid down.

“Get off of me.”  Alba looks at his boyfriend unamused.

“Aw I miss that face~”  Ross teases.  “You’re adorable.”

“Quit it!”  Alba remembers how embarrassing Ross could be.

“Quit being cute.”

“I’M NOT CUTE!”

“Quit lying Hero.”

“I’m not.”  Alba wouldn’t look at Ross.  He snickers.

“You looking so mad, I love that so much!”  Ross strangles Alba.  Alba panics.

“SOMEONE …. HELP!” 

“No one can save you now Sweetie~”  Ross cooes.

“OFF!”  Alba tried pushing Ross off.  He laughs and got up.

“So what’s new here?”

“Here?”  Alba looks up.  “Boring.”

“Boring?”

“Yes… boring…”  Alba looks at his computer.  “And I suck at this class here.”  Alba pulls up his paper.  Blank.  Ross began to laugh.

“Wow at least Crea got somewhere, you suck.”

“YEAH THANKS ASSHOLE!”  Alba cries.  “I’M DUMB I GET IT!”  Ross laughs.

“You need to know what you want to do.”

“I got nothing.”  Alba looks down.  “I have no real talents…”

“You have-”

“If you say anything perverted I will kick you out.”  Alba comments.

“Okay.”  Silence.

“I’M NOT A SEX TOY YA KNOW!”

“You’re not?”  Ross asks with an innocent face.

“I HATE YOU!”

“No you don’t.”  Ross teases.  “You love me~”

“Sadly.”  Alba puts his computer down.  “So how’s the assaulter thing?”

“Why I’m here.”  Ross gave a look.  “They thought I was the attacker and now here I am.”

“Was the person assaulted a girl?”

“Yeah.”

“Definitely not you.”  Alba said.  “Unless you like girls.”

“Nope.”  Ross shook his head.  “Still gay.”

“Then it isn’t you.”  Alba thought for a moment.  “Maybe you should search him out on your own and prove your innocence.”

“No, too much work.”

“Then tell everyone the truth.”  Alba says.

“I have been.”

“No tell them the truth.”  Ross got the memo.

“No.”

“That’s the way they’ll believe you.”

“No, I don’t want to!”  Ross shouts.  “I’m already one of the youngest students on campus, I don’t want to be known as the poor gay kid!”

“Then continue to be blamed for something you didn’t do.”  Alba looks away.

“Why are you trying to help?”

“Cause you’re my boyfriend and I want to help you!”

“Oh great reason Alba.”  Ross rolls his eyes.

“Be a dick then, there’s the door.”  Alba points at the front door.  “Leave whenever you want.”  Alba storms off.  Ross groans and laid on the couch for a minute.  He decided to follow Alba.

“Hey.”

“Now what?”  Alba asks in a slightly annoyed tone.

“Thanks for trying I guess.”

“Whatever.”  Alba faceplants into his pillow.  Ross smirks, he walks towards his bed.

“Alba.”

“Go away.”  Ross lays next to him.

“Ya done pouting?”

“No…”  Alba scooched away.  Ross followed him.

“Is someone mad?”

“Yes…”

“Does someone want me gone?”

“Yes.”

“Well guess what.”

“What?”  Alba looks at him slightly.  Ross pins him down.

“I’m not going anywhere, in fact I’m staying right here with you.”  He gave a playful smirk.  Alba sighs knowing he wasn’t getting out of his current situation.

* * *

“I don’t know what to do…”  Ruki complains about her homework.

“Maybe if you started listening in class then you’d get it.”  Lym says.

“I’M NOT SMART!”  Ruki cries.  Lym looks at her paper about love.

“So want to hear my answers from our friends?”

“Sure.”  Ruki listens to her sister.

“So we have Alf who said “Fuck off I don’t like anyone.”...”

“Okay?”  Ruki gave a confused look.

“Foyfoy and Hime both said that “If you find someone you like then try, you don’t have to 

be similar or different to find someone you like.  Also true love isn’t bullshit it’s real, you just have to be real lucky.”  Lym flips the page.  “Salt said “I don’t know what love is, but I know respect and that’s close to love.”.”  Ruki nods.

“Anyone else?”

“Yeah, Lake said, “I think love is sad but happy, it’s confusing and you’ll find all these emotions in one little bundle.”  Sochi said, “Love is love, that’s it.”  Marl said that “Love is someone’s treasure that they give away to however earns it.”

“Alba said “it’s something you keep safe and learn to accept the challenges it comes with.”.”  Lym flips the page again.  “And Elf’s was weird, he was being so cryptic.”

“Elf?”

“Yeah, listen… “I know nothin bout love or what that there comes with it.  However I love someone and they don’t notice meh, I admire anothe and his heart is taken, ya see?  But mah life isn’t about love or who I love, it’s bout what I’m maken mahself.”.”

“You wrote it like he said it?”

“Yeah, it’s his words.”  Lym looks at it again.  “He sounded so mature like he knew what he was doing and saying… like he was truly feeling it.”

“Elf isn’t doing to good is he?”  Ruki asks.  

“Yeah I’m a little worried about him.”  Lym looks down at the paper, she felt bad for her friend.

“Maybe I can get him to speak to me!”  Ruki gets her phone out.  Lym watches her call.

* * *

Elf was sitting in his room, door locked and screaming downstairs.  He sighs at his parents ruckus.

“Can’t I here study fo five seconds without a screamer?”  He asks silently.  He finds his Ipod and hopes he blocks the noise.  It didn’t do much.  “God dammit…”  His phone goes off next to him.

“Hello?”

“Hi Elf?”

“Well if it isn’t Rchimedes, what’s up now?”

“What are you doing?”

“Homework, nothin much in here ya see?”

“You wanna hang out with me today?”

“Why now?”  He was confused.

“Cause I feel like doing something.”

“I like dat dere logic.”  He smiles.  “Sure, I’ll amuse ya.”

* * *

Elf and Ruki walk into the old park, she began to swing.  Elf sat on one and did nothing.

“I heard yelling on the phone.”  Ruki said.  “Was everything alright?”

“Not mah issue…”  Elf looks down.  “They needs to learn to shut up.” 

“Elf?”  Ruki stops swinging.  “Is everything okay with you?”

“Dumb question.”

“Elf.  I know what you’re doing to Alba is a trick.”  She points out.  “And I have a good grasp on your issue at home.”

“Smart one huh?”

“What’s wrong?”  Ruki said.  “You’ve been more secretive and down.”

“Well someone wants answers, I don’t know if I should give em to ya.”

“Are you okay?”  She asks again.

“Ya want the truth.  No it sucks and I hate mah life.”

“Okay… we can stop now.”

“Sorry.”  He said normally.  “I can’t control mah feelins ya see?”

“I pushed you.”  Ruki smiles.  “So how’s school?  What’s your paper on?”

“On different micro organisms and meds to help a person out.”  Elf smiles.

“... that is too much for me to comprehend…”

“I don’t mind, not a lot don’t seem to know what’s goin on.”

“You’re smart aren’t you?”

“Not as smart as Shion but smart.”  Elf said happily.  Ruki looks at him.  “What is it Ruki Chan?”

“You’re always smiling, you see things in a negative view, don’t you?”  Elf laughs at Ruki.

“Man you should be a counselor, ya smarter than I here thought.”

“I’m right?”

“I react to mah life differently.  I have hateful parents who don’t accept me at all… I’s a freak.”  Elf hides his face, still laughing.  “I don’t know what to do…”

“Maybe be yourself and don’t care what they think?”

“I’ve been doin that.”  He looks up.  “I’m jealous of Shion, he has people who accept him, meanwhile I’m an outcast in mah own fuckin family.”  

“I care about you.”  Ruki said.

“I know that all too well.”

* * *

Elf and Ruki walk back to his place, Alf was at the stairs of his home.  He notices Elf and ran up to him.

“Where the hell were you, your parents called saying you ran away again!”

“Nah s’fine s’fine, I was with Ruki Chan.”

“Ruki, where were you two?”

“At the park near my place.”

“Elf that’s almost across the city!”

“S’fine s’fine.”

“Don’t “s’fine” me!”  Alf shouts.  “I can’t stand your parents and when they call me telling me you ran away again… God dammit.”  Alf looks away.

“Ya okay bud?”

“I hate you so fucking much.”  Alf growls.  “Why do I have to watch over you?!”

“I neva asked ya to.”  Elf said calmly.  Alf gave him a pissed off look.

“It’s my job!  I’m your best friend.”

“It’s not ya job!  Don’t watch ova meh anymore!”  Elf walks into his house, Alf and Ruki watch him go in.  They heard yelling.

“WHERE THE HELL WERE YA?”

“Shut up Ma!”  They heard Elf shout.  Alf hides his face in his hands.

“Oh God…”

“You okay?”

“Ruki… I’m done, I’m just done.”  He walks to his house next door.  She follows him.  

“Alf?  What’s wrong?”

“I want to be helpful but…”  They walk into his home and sat in the small living room.  “I’m not good at helping others.”

“Let’s talk for a bit.”  Ruki said.  “How about we have a drink and talk!”

“Drink?  Please say it’s not beer…”

“No, I meant coffee.”  Ruki said.  “I make a good cup a joe!”  She smiles.  Alf gave her a look, then a rare, sincere smile shows.

“Alright.  Better do a good job.”

“Can do!”

* * *

“So?”  Ruki hands him a cup.  “Why did you show up anyways?”  She asks.

“I was worried about him.  His parents called then I came over and waited.  He tried running away before.”  Alf sighs.

“Do you love him?”  She asks.

“N-No!  I DON’T!”  Alf studders.  “I just… he’s my friend.”

“I see.”  Ruki puts her cup down.  “I want you to know that you can talk to me.”  She smiles.  Alf looks at her.

“You look way older sometimes.”  Alf said, Ruki felt surprised.

“I-I do?”

“Yeah, you looked like a woman.”  He laughs.  “So that’s what Crea saw in you.”

“That’s not it!”  She shouts.  “Let’s go back to you.”

“Aw.”  He takes a sip of his coffee.

“I think you should let Elf do h-”

“This is really good.”

“You’re ignoring me.”  She said.

“Yeah, okay I know what you’re trying to say.  But Elf… he needs someone to watch over him, he does his own thing without thinking about the consequences.”

“So you took on watching him?”

“Yeah.”  Alf said.  “I was his friend of course.”  He said.  

“Be honest.”

“Huh?”

“I think you should tell someone about your feelings.”  Ruki said.  Alf looks at her then looks down at his coffee and sighs.

“Whatever.”

* * *

Alba woke up first the next day, Ross was still asleep next to him.  Alba stood and immediately regretted every life decision he has ever made.

“Owwwww…”  He whines.  “Why do I let him get away with this?!”  He got changed and found painkillers in the kitchen.  He walks back to see Ross awake.

“Yo.”

“I’m in pain.”  Alba mumbles, he crawls back into his bed and curled up.

“You’re welcome.”

“I hate you so much.”  Alba whimpers.  Ross smirks.

“Thought you’d be use to it.”

“LIKE HELL!  I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU IN MONTHS!”

“Oh so if I’d seen you during that time you’d want to do it?”

“NO!”  Alba shouts.  “AND YOU ALWAYS START IT!”  

“Hush now.”  He said.  “You didn’t try to stop me.”  He smirks.

“You’re mean.”  Alba pouts.  Ross hugs Alba.

“I’m gonna strangle ya.”

“NONONONONONONO!”

“Too late.”  He said.  Alba tried breaking free from Ross’s grasp.  

“I WANT FREEDOM!”

“I want you to scream in pain.”

“Sadistic jerk.”  Alba whines.

“I love how you’re not use to it, you crying in pain and pleasure~”

“YOU’RE DIRTY!”  Alba screams.  “OFF OFF OFF LET ME GO!”

“Why you no love me?”

“STUPID!”  Alba shouts.  “I’LL FIGHT BACK IN FULL FORCE!”

“Oh really?  Like ho-”  Alba bites his neck.  “OW!”  He lets go.

“Ha ha~”  Alba smiles.  The two heard the door open.  “My parents?”  The two walk out towards the main room.  Alba’s Mom waves.

“Hi Aru-Tan, and Ross San is here.”  She said.  Midnight came in and saw Ross.

“Hey Shion, what are you doing back?”  He asks.

“Oh I got into some trouble back there… so I’m back home for a while.”

“Oh, that’s good.”  Midnight walks into the kitchen.  “You should apply for a year of training at the hospital here, I saw Crea’s name on the list for nursing.”

“I feel like I should be there and learn.”  Ross said.

“Better to get first hand experience.”  Midnight took a juice out.  “I’ll get you in since I’m a pretty high position.”

“I’ll think about it.”  Ross looks at Alba.  “So what now?”

“Dunno.”  Alba shrugs.  “It’s the weekend so… Meet with small one?”

* * *

“ROSS SAAAAAAAAAAN!”  Ruki runs into his arms crying.

“GAH!”  He caught her.  “H-Hey Ruki…”

“Ross San!”  She hugs him tightly.

“God you both love choking me…”  Ross says.  “Okay… need to breath.”  He puts her down.

“Alba what are we gonna do together?  I feel like I’m third wheeling…”

“You are third wheeling.”  Ross said.

“MEAN!”

“You should know by now I am a nice person~”  Alba snorts at Ross’s comment.

“Don’t kid yourself.”  Alba smiles.  “I think we should walk around and see what pops up.”  The three began to walk.

* * *

An hour in and all they did was walk and grabbed something to eat.  And Ruki complaining about wanting to go on the merry go round in the mall.  Alba and Ross watch her ride on it.

“She’s so childish.”  Alba said.

“You’re telling me, if Crea were here he’d join her and never get off.”  

“I swear…”  Alba sighs, still he smiles.  “This is nice.”

“Yeah… it is.”  Ross relaxes himself.  “I know for a fact that something is going to ruin this… I bet fifty bucks on it.”

“You’re on.”  Alba gives a competitive smile.  Moments later Ruki runs up to them, holding her phone.

“ALBA, ROSS SAN!”

“What Ruki?”  Alba asks.

“I-IT’S AWFUL, ALF CAN’T FIND ELF ANYWHERE!  HE RAN OFF AGAIN!”

“You can’t be serious!”  Alba says.  Ross held out his hand.  “What?”

“I’d like my fifty bucks now.”

“NOW’S NOT THE TIME!”


	11. A Strange Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Suicide attempt!!!  
> So I am confused this holiday season, like I don't know what I want and I don't know what I got. So I'll type a Christmas thing next chapter and it will be close or on Christmas. I'm in class watching a movie right now so I will leave it off at this. Peace out!

The group walks over to Alf, who was sitting on the stone stairs in front of Elf’s house.  He looks up, looking in distress.

“Guys I-I’m sorry.”  Alf starts.  Ruki hugs him.

“It’s okay.”  She said.  Alf notices Ross.

“Shion?”  He starts.  “You’re back?”

“Yeah, what’s up buddy?”  

“Elf ran off.”  He said.  “It’s my fault.”

“No it’s not.”  Ruki said.  “This happened before right?”  She asks.

“Yeah, but that was years ago.  I thought he’d get over the “I’m gonna run away now.” phase.”

“So… what now?”  Ruki asks.

“I guess we should split up, Ross you’re scary looking so go with Ruki.”

“Got it.”

“Alf you come with me, contact everyone else, tell them Elf’s gone missing.”

“Roger Babe.”

“Yes sir.”  Ruki and Ross walk off.  Alba looks at Alf.

“Let’s go.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Lake was sitting at home playing playstation.  His cellphone goes off moments later, he puts the controller down and picks it up.

“Hello?”

“Lake?”

“Hey Shii-Tan, what’s up?”

“You know Elf?”

“Elf’s my friend, of course I know him.”

“He ran off.”

“What?!”

“Help us find him.”

“Kay.”  Lake turns the playstation off and runs out.

* * *

“Elf?  Elf?”  Alf kept calling out to him.

“Damn it’s getting cold.”

“Hurry up Alba!”  Alf cries.  “ELF WHERE ARE YOU?!”

“Calm down, we’ll find him.”  Alba said, his phone goes off.  “The kids are helping out too.”

“Okay?”  Alf still wasn’t sure.

“Also Ruki got Foyfoy and Hime.”  Alba said.  “I’ll text Janua.”

“Anyone else?”  

“Samejima is looking.”

“Did you ask him?”

“No.”

“Then how would he-”

“A man will help his friends, no matter the cost.”  Samejima walks by.  
“Huh?!”  Alf hugs Alba’s arm.

“Told ya.”  Alba walks towards a wooded area.  Alf walks after him.

* * *

“Elf?”  Ruki calls.  “Elf where are you?”  She runs off.

“Ruki don’t run ahead.”  Ross said.  He checks his phone.  “Nothing.”

* * *

“ELF?”  Lake shouts.  “How are you guys?”

“Not good.”  Sochi said.  “Why the fuck did he run away?”

“Maybe his life sucks.”  Salt said.

“You’re no help here, go home blind kid.”  Sochi said.

“I’m wearing contacts.”  He growls.  Lym runs up.

“Quit fighting and help.”  She snaps.

“ELF?”  Salt calls.

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!”

* * *

Foyfoy, Hime, Teufel, and Marl were the group who looked through the city.  Marl had binoculars and was looking around.

“See anything?”  Hime asks.

“Nope, nothing.”  Marl covers herself up more and looked again.  Teufel wanted to stop pushing her.

“Can we go home now?”

“No!”  Foyfoy said.  “Marl tell me when you see something.”

“I see a McDonalds.”

“Not that.”

* * *

Alba looks around, Alf was becoming impatient.

“Where is he?”

“We’ve been looking for… wow three hours.”  Alba comments.

“HUH?!”  Alf freaks out.  “This is bad!”  Alf runs ahead, Alba quickly behind.

* * *

Ross looks around with his little friend.

“Got anything?”

“I told Mama and Papa.”  She said.  “They’re looking around too.”

“Good, we’ll need an adult.”  He texts Crea the news.  

“Why did he run away?”

“Dunno.”  Ross kept looking around the creak.  “I’m gonna keep looking this way.”

“Kay.”  Ruki walks on the other side.

* * *

Janua looks around the bridge area near the river.  He was never this far from the city.  

“God I’m far from home, I hope I’ll be ready for work tomorrow…”  Janua looks at his phone, almost eleven at night.  “I hope someone finds him, I need to feed Mii Chan.”  He said.  

Almost a half and hour later Janua looks up to see Elf watching the water rush by.

“ELF, DEGOZARU!”

“Hm?”  He looks at Janua.

“Where have you been all of us are looking for you?”

“Here, I’s been here ya see?”

“I can see, degozaru.”  Janua said.  “But you sent us into panic.”

“Heh, y’all shouldn’t care bout meh.  Aren’t I a horrible kid?”

“Huh?”  Janua asks.

“Mah parents hate meh, mah friends hate meh… and I hate meh.”

“Elf where is this coming from?”  Janua asks.

“Good thing I was ready to do this.”  Elf falls back and falls into the river.  Janua panics and runs after him.

“WAIT ELF I’LL GET YA!”  Janua calls.  

* * *

Alba kept looking around with Alf, his phone goes off.

“Hello?”  Alba asks.  Alf runs up.

“ALBA IT’S HORRIBLE, DEGOZARU!”  

“What is it Janua?”

“HE JUMPED INTO THE RIVER!”  Janua panics.  “ELF JUMPED INTO THE RIVER!”  Alba looks at Alf, who was already running towards the river.

“O-Okay we’re on our way.”  Alba hung up.  “ALF DON’T RUN!”

* * *

Ross was ahead of Ruki.  He rubs his arms fearing he’d catch a cold.

“Damn… this guy is gonna get it.”  Ross growls.  “He’s gonna die.”  He hits his leg against something heavy.  “Hm?”  He looks down to see a body slumped over and wet.

“Hello?”  Ross asks.  “You wasted budd-”  He stops when he turned the body over.  “Oh my God.”  He quickly got his phone out.  “RUKI, RUKI I FOUND HIM!  Oh God…”  

* * *

Alba runs after Alf, who was freaking out.  

“ALF PLEASE SLOW DOWN!”  He didn’t listen.  Alba’s phone went off again.  “ALF IT’S MY PHONE AGAIN!”  He answers.  “Yeah?”

“I found him.”

“You… ALF, ROSS FOUND HIM!”  Alf stops and looks at Alba.  “Is he okay?”

“Yeah he’s fine, well weak… his breathing is real uneven.”  Ross said.  Alf took the phone from Alba.

“W-Where are you?!”

“Calm down lover boy, Ruki and I are with him.  We’re on a bench… in… the park near the creek.”

“YOU DON’T KNOW THE PARK?”

“Don’t yell at me.”  Ross growls.  “Just come over here.”  He hung up.  Alf looks at Alba.

“Now what?”  Alba asks.  Alf ran towards the creek.

* * *

Alba and Alf saw Ross and Ruki holding Elf.  He was wearing Ross’s jacket and was soaking wet.  Elf looks up at both of them, then back down.  Alf runs at him and hugs him, Elf looked shocked.

“You… You IDIOT!”  Alf cries.  “You… you tried… why?”  He asks pulling away still holding his arms.  Elf didn’t say a word, nor did he look at Alf.

“Elf.”  Ross spoke up.  “Way to go a coward's route.”

“Callen meh a coward?”  He glares.  “Y’all don’t know what’s goin on.”

“I have an idea.”  Ruki spoke up.  “And Alf knows better than all of us.”  Alf refused to let go of him.

“Why would you do that?”  Alf asks in a scared yet sad voice.  “I was looking everywhere for you…”  Alf bawls his eyes out, he cried into Elf’s chest.  “You can’t have me worry like that!”

“I thought you weren’t gonna watch ove meh anymore.”  Elf said quietly.

“And look what’ll happen if I don’t care for you!”  Alf hugs Elf and kept him close.  “I’m your friend, I’ve been with you for too long now.”  

“What now?”  Alba asks.

“Do we take you home?”  Ross asks Elf.

“Nah, I don’t know what I’s gonna do…”

“You tried killing yourself… we can’t exactly leave you alone.”  Alba said.  Ruki points at Alba.  “What?”

“Isn’t your Mom a psychiatrist?”

“Yeah.”

“Call her.”

“Kay?”  He calls his Mom, everyone stares at him.  They all wait for an answer, Alba told the whole story.  He hung up moments later.  “Follow me.”

* * *

“Where y’all taken meh?”  Elf asks.  He wanted to run off again, but Alf was holding his hand.

“My Mom told me to take you here.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re suicidal.”

“I ain’t depressed.”

“No you’re being an idiot.”  Ross says.  “Can’t believe you tried that.”

“You tried once before, don’t act like you’s betta than meh!”  Elf snaps.

“That was four years ago!”  Ross said, Alba gave him a shocked face.  “Wha… crap…”

“That’s nice to know.”  Alba said.

“Shut up.”  Ross said.  Alba whispered.

“You never told me you were suicidal dear.”

“Go away, I’m not dead yet.”

“Whatever.”  They walk into the hospital.  Alba’s Mom walks in.

“Aru-Tan!”  She said.

“Hi Mom.”  Alba said.  “This is Elf.”

“Hello Elf San.”  She said.

“Hiya Doc.”

“Let’s go in here now, are you all staying?”

“I know I am.”  Alf said.  Ruki nods, Ross walked in and sat down.  Alba followed.  Everyone waited while Elf laid in the bed.  He conked out moments later.  Alf was fumbling with his hands.

“What’ll happen?”

“A doctor will come in and assess him.”  Alba points at Elf.  “Then who knows.”

* * *

The doctor woke Elf up and talked to him for a while.  Then Alba’s Mom walks in with a clipboard.

“Okay so you’ll be here for about three days tops.”

“Huh?”  Elf was shocked.

“We have a small school room here, you’ll be here till you get better.  You tried killing yourself so you need to stay here till you change your mindset.”

“I’s can’t stay!  I has school!”

“We have a small school room.  Also your parents aren’t here so someone else will have to sign you in.”  She walks out.  Alf looks down at Elf.  Elf only sighs.

“If you’s disappointed then say it.”

“I’m disappointed.”  Alf said.  “Very disappointed in you.”

“Knew it.”

“I’m signing you in, okay?”

“What?”

“I’m going home, if you need me you know how to contact me.”  Alf walks out.

“You don’t need to do this.”  Elf pouts, Alf looks at him still upset.  He didn’t say anything, just walked out.

* * *

The next day everyone in the group was silent.  First hour was torture, no one there to brighten everything up.

“It’s so quiet.”  Hime said.

“I kind of want the headache back…”  Foyfoy comments.  “Alba?”

“My Mom is telling me he’s doing fine, but he won’t speak.”  Alba looks up.  “The doctor wants him to spill about his family and why he tried killing himself.”  Alf was quiet, he didn’t look at the group, nor react to anything.  Alba sighs and pulls Alf out.

“Alf you need to get your act together!”

“I can’t help it.”  Alf shook his head.

“Yes you can!”  Alba sighs.  “Look at yourself, you haven’t changed your clothes yet, and your hair is in a messy ponytail!”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Cause you’re worrying yourself sick!  Try being yourself.”

“I feel sick.”  Alf said.  “I want to go see him, but they won’t let me in.”

“They keep people there to make sure they get better, they keep the outside world out so they can focus on getting better.”  Alf looks up and Alba.

“I feel like a horrible friend.  He’s like a brother to me, and now look at where he is.”

“Alf it’s not your fault.”

“It feels like it.”  Alf sighs.

“Do you want me to call my Mom?  She’s watching him at night.”

“You’d do that?”  Alf asks with hope in his eyes.

“You seem pathetic.”  Alba comments, he pulls his phone out and began to call.

* * *

Ross was on the phone with Crea, the two were talking about how fucked up everything was.

“Can’t believe he tried that.”  Crea comments.  “I mean he looks so happy…”

“Coward.”

“Shii-Tan you tried to kill yourself.  Remember, you held a gun to your head?”

“Shut up.”

“I remember what happened like it was yesterday.”  Crea sighs.  “I heard a click and I ran into the room, you crying holding that damn thing to your head.”

“Yeah yeah I get it I fucked up.”  Ross said.  “I said sorry didn’t I?”

“I was wondering where you found a gun…”

“Dad.”

“Where did Uncle get a gun?”

“Why are you asking such a dumb question?”

“Cause I’ve never seen that gun nor have I ever seen it again after that.”  Crea was actually more worried about what happened to the weapon.

“I don’t know where it went.”  Ross said.  “Maybe the gun walked away.”

“Yeah that makes sense.”  Crea smiles.

* * *

Alf walks into the hospital with Alba’s Mom.

“We want to see if you can get him to talk.”  She said.

“Do I get paid?”

“No, you get to see your friend.”  Alba’s Mom pushed him in.  “Go.”

“Fine.”  Alf walks into the room with Elf and another doctor.  Elf looks up and ran towards Alf.

“Alf buddy get meh outta here!”  He said like he was being tortured.

“Where do I sit sir?”  Alf asks the doctor.

“Anywhere is fine.”  Alf walks to where Elf was sitting.  Elf glared at the doctor still clinging to Alf.  “Now Elf tell me why you-”

“NEVER!  Y’ALL CAN’T GET MEH TO TALK!”

“Elf deary.”  Alf teased him.  “Talk to the nice man.”

“Evil.”  Elf hissed.  

“If you won’t tell him then tell me.”  Alf said.  “I should know.”

“I wanna know why you’s has a dumb girly ponytail ya see?”

“I’ve been worried sick about you and you go on and make fun of my appearance.  Explain why we’re friends?”

“Sir I need to know why you’re here and not his parents.”

“Oh?”  Alf looks at the doctor.  “Because he-”

“My parents don’t care if I’s alive or dead.”  Elf hissed.  “I’m a horrible child.”  He smiles, sclera turning black.  The doctor backs away slightly.

“You might want to get that checked out.”  He said.  Alf smacks Elf in the back of the head.

“Knock it off moron.”  Alf was done with Elfs attitude.  “He’s never like this I swear.”

“That’s a lie.”

“ELF I SAID SHUT UP!”

“Pupupu~”

“Why am I your friend again?”

“Cause you love meh~”

“Sadly.”

“That hurt…”  Elf said in a bored tone.  “Ya want meh to tell ya?”

“Yes.”  Alf nods.  “I want to know.”

“I’ll tell ya… but only you.”  Elf pouts.  “I don’t want him in here, makes meh uncomfortable.”  Alf let out a frustrated sigh.

“Fine.”  Alf said.  “Can you please leave?”

“I-I guess…”  The doctor left.  “Tell me what he says.”

“HE AIN’T TELLIN SHIT!”  Elf screams.  As soon as the doctor was out they stared at eachother awkwardly.

“So?”  Alf asks.  Elf sighes and looks down.

“When ya make that face… it’s hard to speak ya know?”

“Elf you told me if he left you’d spill it.”  Alf forces his friend to look him dead in the eyes.  “Please tell me.”  Elf gave in.

“I was upset ya see?”

“About what?”

“Mah life… Mah parents won’t stop with all the yellin.  They don’t accept meh at all, and to top it all off… you hate meh.”  Elf said quietly.  “You got mad at meh, you were always there for meh and now… I-I want you next to meh.”  Alf felt his face get hot, he cooled it down quickly. 

“I-I’m your best friend!  I’ll always be there for you!”  Alf studders.

“Ya know what I mean.”  Elf said in a cold tone.  Alf shook his head in embarrassment.

“I-I don’t know what you mean!  You feel unwell don’t you?”  

“No I don’t.”  Elf sighs.  “Ya always were so easy to read, but hard to find.”  Elf said.  “Remember the first time we met?”  Elf asks in a happy tone, Alf broke out laughing.

“How could I not?”  He cried.  “You… you liked how our names were similar then you figured out that we were neighbors.”

“I thought it was interestin!”

“Then you built a bridge to my room on the second floor!”  Alf said, holding his stomach.

“Yer Dad really hated meh.”

“He still hates you!”

“Why do you still hang out with me?”  The two kept laughing.  

“Cause I love you, idiot!”  Alf pushes Elf.

“Aw love ya too~”  Elf pushes him back.  “C-Can I get out of here now?”  He asks.  

“I’ll see what I can do.”  Alf walks out.

* * *

Alba sat in the basement with Ruki and Ross, playing whatever was in the WiiU.

“I suck at this game.”  Ross complains.  “I never owned MarioKart!”

“Hi Ross San!”  Ruki shot by as Toad.  

“Damn slow down you guys!”  Ross whines.  Alba teases him and won.  

“Ha ha~”  Alba giggles.

“Little shit.”

“Love you~”  Alba said.  He heard his Mom come in.

“Aru-Tan?”

“Yeah?”  He asks.  “What is it Mom?”  No reply.  “Mom?”  Silence.  “God dammit.”  He walks upstairs.  “Yes Mom?”  He notices Elf looking around.

“Aru-Tan Elf is gonna live here for a while.”

“A while?”  Alba asks.  “How long is that?”

“Dunno.”  She shrugs.  “Elf will stay for as long as he needs to be.”

“Why?”  He asks.  Elf ran into another room.

“The doctors don’t trust him in his own home with his family.”  She said.  “So they said I should take him in, since I have one kid.  One kid his age as a matter of fact.”

“Yeah, and luckily enough he’s my friend.”  Alba nods.  “Elf?”

“Yeah?”

“You need a room?”

“Ya got a room for meh?”

“Well you’re living here now.”  Alba walks downstairs and shows him the guest room.

“Hiya Shii-Tan, Rchimedes.”  Elf waves.

“What are you doing here?”  Ross asks coldly.

“Doctors say I gotta stay here now.  Don’t know how long though.”  Elf looks in the room.  “Dis mine?”

“Yeah.”  

“Cool, I’s gonna sleep now!”  Elf shuts the door and they heard him conked out.  Ross slowly glares at Alba.

“I have no control over this.”  Alba said.

“Whatever.”  Ross went back to losing.


	12. Most Wonderful Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick Christmas. So I didn't have any time to finish this, also it's ten fucking pages. So enjoy while I try to get better. Hope you had a happy holidays.

A month went by and the whole school was decorated for Christmas.  Alba and Elf walk in to see all the decorations.

“Woah~  Alba San lookie lookie!”

“I see Elf.”  Alba nods.  “God it’s so festive.”

“TEAR IT DOWN!”  Ruki runs in and tore one decoration down.  She immediately ran off, Foyfoy behind her.  Alba and Elf watch her run by, Foyfoy threw the knife and hit her head.  “OW!”  

“You okay?”  Alba asks.

“No…”

“You want me to help?”

“Yes please…”  She whines.  Alba looks at Elf.

“Help me out.”

“Kay!”  Alba and Elf walk over and help her up.  “Cool knife.”  He pulls it out of her head, blood flooding out.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”  Alba shouts.  She tried running again.  Alba sighs and takes her to the nurses office.  

“Nurse August?”  Elf calls out.  August looks at Alba holding a bleeding Ruki.

“Seriously, you people are always in trouble.”  He sighs.  “Ms. Maou did you tear them down again?”

“No.”

“Ya.”  Elf nods.  “Well I’mma go find Alf, see ya first hour.”

“See ya.”  Alba waves.  “And you, tear them down when Foyfoy isn’t looking.”

“Then that other guy runs in wielding a bat.”

“Oh… him again.”  Alba thought.  “I’ll help you with that so just wait.”

“Kay.”  She pouts.  “I wanna tear them down though.”

“Big baby.”  Alba chuckles.  “I wonder why all my friends love messing with the Senate?”

“Lym is in it so I wanna bug her.  It’s a big sister thing~”  Ruki winks.

“I thought being annoying was the younger siblings job.”

“Usually is.  But Lym and I are a special case.  I’m way more immature than she is!”

“Yet she has a hard time asking Lake out on a date?”

“She’s weird.”  Ruki shrugs.  “Oh Alba.”  She starts on a new subject.  “What are you doing for Christmas?”

“Oh… I don’t know.”  Alba shrugs.  “It’s my first Christmas here, also I have to get gifts for you, Crea, Ross, and now Elf…”

“Can I come shopping with you?”  Ruki asks.  “I have to get gifts for Lym, and you guys.”

“I guess.  Like hell I’m buying yours though.”

“Damn.”

* * *

“Alf!”  Elf tackles his bored friend down.

“What do you want?”

“Ya seem bored so I’s wants to cheer ya up, ya see?”

“Thanks.”  Alf pushes his friend off.  “You at the Frühling house still?”

“Yep, I guess I’m livin dere till I can leave, ya see?”

“Lucky, I still have to hear your parent’s scream.  They’re so fucking loud!”

“Sorry bout that.”  Elf chuckles.  “So what do ya want for Christmas?”

“You can’t afford anything.”

“I has money!  Since I live in dat house I have chores ya see?”

“Elf you don’t have to give me anything.”

“You’s gonna buy me somethin I know it.”

“So what if I am?”  Alf smirks playfully.  Elf grew frustrated.

“You do dis every year!”  He shouts.  “You’s get meh somethin then I get ya nothin, well not this year!”

“I bet Alba’s family is getting you something too~”

“AW COME ON!”  Elf screams.  “This is harder than I’s thought.”

“I can help you pick out things for his family.”  Alf smiles.  “If you want.”

“Ya will?”  Elf’s eyes sparkles.  “THANKS FRIEND!”

“Remember this though, you need to think about the person not yourself.”

“S’fine s’fine.”  Elf smiles.  “I’s excited!”

“Of course you are.”

* * *

“Hey Alba San what do you want for Christmas?”  Elf asks first hour.

“Nothing really.”  Alba responds looking at his project, which nothing was done.  Elf pokes him.

“Neh neh, ya sure it’s nothin?”

“I’m sure.”  Alba nods.  “I have no clue what to write.”

“And semester is almost over~”  Hime chimes in.

“You blonde devil.”  Alba whines.  “I’m stuck here.  Hime what is your project on?”

“Running a buisness.”

“Foyfoy?”

“Teaching middle schoolers.”

“And I know your projects.”  He looks at the two misfits.  “How am I supposed to know what I want to do?”

“Beats us, this is your decision.”  Foyfoy said.  “Anyone want to play a game while Alba suffers in figuring out his sad future?”

“MY FUTURE ISN’T SAD!”

* * *

Ruki and Alba run around the mall for hours trying to find things for the people on their list.  Ruki gave up and laid on a bench crying.  Alba waited for her to get up and pull herself together.

“Ruki?”

“I can’t do this!”  She whines.

“Yes you can.  What does Lym like?”

“Um… a lot of things actually.”

“So buy something she likes.”

“But.”

“If I have to buy something for the freeloader in my house then you have to buy something for your sister.”  Alba gave her attitude.  “So come on.”

“What are you buying Elf?”

“Um… well Alf said he was buying Elf something that needs two parts.  So we’re working together.”  Alba said.

“Oh… I want to buy Lym a …”  Something caught her eye.  “THAT!”

“What, the sketch book?”  Alba asks.

“She’s been wanting something to draw ideas in.”  Ruki said.  “I’ll be back.”

“Kay I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

“What to buy, what to buy…”  Ross walks around with Lake.

“I don’t know what Lym wants…”

“She’s your girlfriend right?”

“Yes.”

“Then figure it out.”  Ross said in a bored tone. 

“Why so mean?”

“Not mean, only truthful.”  Ross said.  “Wonder what Hero wants.”

“Maybe a …”  Lake thought.  “What does Alba like?”

“A lot of things.”  Ross said.  “But he’s from a lucky home so I don’t know what he’d want.”

“Lucky…”  Lake thought about it.  “Screw it I’m buying her a stuffed animal.”

“She’d like that?”

“She’s ten.”  Lake said.  “She’ll like it.”  He walks off, Ross stood alone looking like an idiot not knowing what to do.

“Fuck…”  

* * *

Alba looks around multiple stores with no idea what to do.  Ruki had a few things, but they were stuck on Ross and Crea.

“How about buying Ross a knife.”

“Oh sure Ruki, let’s buy the sadist a weapon to HURT ME!”  Alba shouts.

“Sorry…”  Ruki thought for a moment.  “Now what?”

“Don’t know.”

“Helpful.”

“Wasn’t trying to be.”  Alba faceplants into the table they were sitting at.

“I have a feeling Ross was right, you like feeling pain.”

“DO NOT!”

“So my knife idea was a good idea.”

“NO IT ISN’T!”

“What are you screaming about?”  Both Alba and Ruki turn in surprise.

“Hi Ross San.”  Ruki waves.  

“Hey.”

“Nothing important.”  Alba looks away.

“Really?”  Ross snickers.  “I’m guessing you’re so lost that you had to tssukomi over your own thoughts like the loner you are.”

“We are officially done.  I refuse to date you.”

“Whatever.”  Ross kisses Alba’s head.  “But in all seriousness what are you two doing?”

“Trying to find you and Crea gifts.”  Ruki spoke up.

“I want my college degree, can you manage that?”

“Not happening.”  Alba said.

“What do you want?”  Ross asks.

“Nothing really.”  Alba said calmly.  Ross hits his head after that.  “WHY?!”

“Why not?  Giving me a shitty answer like that?”  

“I really don’t want anything!”  Alba cries.  “That really hurt.”  Ruki got Ross’s attention.

“Ross San!”

“What?”  He sat next to Alba. 

“What does Crea want?”

“Don’t know.”  He slaps Alba again.

“OW WHAT DID I DO THAT TIME?!”

“You like being in pain.”  Ross sighs, he wraps his arm around Alba and looks back at Ruki.  “I guess he wants the same thing as me.”

“Something that is obtainable.”  She said in a bored tone.  

“A car.”

“In my price range.  I’m only fourteen.”  She said again.

“Well then I can’t help you.”  Ross sighs and looks up.  “Wonder where Lake ran off too…”

“You lost your little brother?”

“Yep.”

“You’re unbelievable.”  Alba shook his head and leans against Ross.  Ruki looks at the table and was drawing shapes with the grease on her finger.

“Listen Ruki.”  Ross starts.  “You’re Crea’s girlfriend, you two are inseparable.”

“So?”

“You of all people should know what he likes.”  

“I don’t know.”  Ruki mumbles.  “Should I ask him?”

“No then he’d know you’re getting him something.”  Ross said.

“I’m lost… help me, help your tiny friend.”

“I love you Ruki… but no.”  Ross smirks.

“Meanie…”

“That’s what I am, a meanie~”

* * *

Ruki ended up buying Crea a stuffed whale for no reason, she gave up.  Alba bought Ross something when he left to find Lake.  They all met up at Ross’s house and relaxed, watching old Christmas movies.

“Tis the season I guess.”  Alba comments flipping through channels.

“Pick something Babe.”  Ross was getting annoyed.

“I can’t find anything.”

“Stop about… now.”  Landed on a claymation movie.  Everyone sat there in silence.  “Never mind… change it please.”

“Why?  You said stop.”

“These things terrify me.”  Ross comments.

“I agree, change please.”  Ruki took the remote and changed it to another old movie.  “Better…”  They all heard the door open.

“Lake who is it?”  Ross asks.  Lake looks over.

“Hello?”  Lake asks.

“Lake Kun?  You home?”

“Crea?”  Everyone looks at the door.  Crea walks down to see everyone.

“Well I came at a good time, hi everyone.  I’m home.”  He smiles.  Ruki immediately runs over and hugs him tightly.  “Oh hi Ruki Chan.”

“Welcome home!”  She squeaks.  “I missed you~”

“Missed you too.”  He picks her up.  “How are you guys?”

“Meh.”  Ross started.

“Okay I guess.”  Alba nods.

“Hi Crea.”  Lake waves.

“Hi again.”  Crea said.  He walks in with his luggage and flops on the couch, still holding Ruki.

“Soooo what’s new?”

“I recommend you put Ruki down.”  Ross said.

“Why?”  Just then.

“IS THAT CREA?!”  Cecily shouts.

“Release me, RELEASE ME!”  It was too late for both of them, she ran in and glomps Crea.  Ruki was caught in the middle.

“My little boy is home~”

“I’m the tallest though… and not related at all.”  Crea comments.  “Let go I can’t breath.”  Cecily lets go of Crea.  “Thank y- RUKI?!”  He looks at his girlfriend in horror, she looked like she saw the light.  “Are you okay Sweetie?”

“I’m coming Grandpa…”  She said in a dizzy phase.

“Don’t go to your Grandpa!”  Crea begs.  Ross laughs at their misery.

“Go to him Ruki~  Go!”  Ross cheers her on.

“Shii-Tan!”  Crea whines.  “Don’t leave me my precious!”  He hugs her.  Alba began to sing.

“In the arms of-”

“ALBA SHUT UP!”  Crea whines.  “Also to add on that was good.”

“Hm?”  Alba looks at him in confusion.

“Do you sing?”

“No, and that was so little singing.”

“Are you sure?  Shii-Tan you heard that too, right?”

“I try not to.”

“WHY ARE YOU MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN?!”

* * *

“Hey it’s Crea Kun.”  Elf comments when Crea came over with the rest. 

“What are you doing in Alba’s house Elf?”

“I’s live here now.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”  Elf flops back down on the couch in the living room.  Crea looks at Ross waiting for his opinion.

“Don’t.”  Ross growls.

“Okay okay.”  Crea lifts both arms in defense, dropping Ruki in the process, and backs away.

“Ow.”

“Sorry…”  He picks her up again and walks downstairs.  “So is everyone excited for Christmas?”

“Not really.”  Ross said.  “I feel like this holiday is going to be WAY different this year.”

“Duh, we’re older and have more friends and family.”  Crea said in excitement.  “It only gets better from here WOOOO!”

“YAAAAAY!”  Ruki cheers with him.

“You two are annoying.”  Ross snickers.

“Mean.”  Crea pouts holding Ruki.  Elf and Ross smirk.

“So what ya’ll doin here?”

“None of your business.”

“They’re here to hang out Elf.”  Alba said.  “You can go into your room if you don’t like it.”

“Is fine Alba San.  Shion is just maken meh uncomfortable, ya see?”  He points at Ross, who was more than pissed.  Alba sighs and walks up to Ross.

“Oi, quit it.  He’s been here for months.  Get over yourself.”  Ross smacks Alba.  “OW, OR BE A SHIT SEE IF I CARE!”  Alba storms off.  Ruki and Crea watch him leave.  Elf shrugs and walks into his room.

“Alba San.”  Ruki follows him.  “Wait Alba!”  She squeaks.  Crea looks at Ross.

“Smooth Shii-Tan.”  Crea comments.

“Shut up.”

“Is that how you treat your fiancee?”

“I said shut up.”  Ross leans down.  “That was a dumb promise anyways.”

“Dumb?!”  Crea was shocked.  “Are you kidding?”  Ross glares at him.  “Do you hate Alba now?”  That about got Crea killed.

“N-NO I DON’T!”  Ross shouts.  “I just don’t like the situation right now.”

“If ya hate meh so much then say so.”

“Shut up in there.”

“Whateva.”

“Maybe you two need some time apart.”  Crea suggests.

“Yeah right.”

“It helps.”  Crea says.  “This is beyond your control Shii-Tan, how you deal with it will determine your relationship.”

“Always preaching to me.”

“I can’t help it, I’ve done it for ten years.  Being yours and Uncle’s voice of reason.”

“Horrible voice of reason.”

“I think I do a decent job.”  Crea whines.

“No, it sucks.  I’ve thought about shutting you up from time to time~”  Ross smirks.  

“You are the worst best friend ever.”

“Alf is still worse Crea Kun.”

“I think they’re even matched Elf.”

“STAY OUT OF THIS!”

“Make meh.”

* * *

“Alba you okay?”

“I’m fine Ruki.”  Alba sat in his room upset.

“If you say so.”  Ruki walks away from her friend.

* * *

As soon as winter break started Ruki ran out forgetting to put on her coat.

“Freedo- HOLY BALLS!”  She ran back in and found her coat.  Alba, Elf, and Alf all broke out laughing.

“Nice one Ruki.”  Alba comments.

“Shut up you three.”  She walks out with them.  “So what are we doing now?”

“Goin to some store and buyin gifts and stuff.”  Elf said.  “I still need this ones.”  He points at Alf.

“Aw buying me a gift sweetie?”  Alf chuckles.  Elf nods with some blank face, acting like he didn’t know Alf was low key flirting.

“Knock it off you two.”  Alba says.  “I’m taking Ruki to Crea and Ross’s place.”

“Kay, see ya.”  Alf waves.

“See ya at home Alba San.”  Elf walks with Alf.  Alba took Ruki hand and walks with the little loli.

“We should give them her gifts now, since it’s Christmas eve.”

“Okay.”  The two began to walk to wherever.

* * *

“Is anyone home?”

“I hear something ugly and annoying!”

“Hi Ross.”  Alba sighs.  Ruki runs down and ran into Crea.

“Oh, hi.”  He said.  “You seem happy.”

“I’m off.”

“Oh yeah, Christmas eve is your last day.”  Crea smiles.  “You wanna help me with this game?”

“Sure.”  She watches Crea play.  Alba looks around.

“Where’s Shion?  I heard him when I came in.”

“He’s in the shower.”  Crea said, the group went silent to hear the shower going.  Alba sighs and knocks on the bathroom door.

“Shion?”

“What?”  Ross yells.  “Who is it?”

“Who do you think it is?”  Alba asks.

“The mailman?  Leave my package in the other room, and don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”

“I’M NOT THE FUCKING MAILMAN!”  Alba shouts.  “So mean…”

“You can come in.”  Ross said.

“Really?”

“No.”  Ross said sarcastically.

“Fine.”  Alba came in.  “I have a feeling you just started your shower.”

“You don’t say.”  Ross pokes his head out of the curtain, his hair covered in shampoo.  Alba snickers.

“You got something in your hair right…”  He rubs Ross’s head vigorously.  “HERE!”

“GAH!”  Ross slaps him away.  “Crazy mother fucker!”  He growls, he goes back in and washes it out of his hair.  The water stops moments later.  “Can you hand me a towel?”

Alba looks over and found a towel on the counter near the sink.  

“Here.”  Ross comes out and took the towel.

“Thanks.”  He began to dry himself off.  Alba laughs at him.  “What?”

“You didn’t get all of it out.”  He points at his hair.  Ross blushed and began to dry his hair.  “I’m sorry…”

“I fucking hate you.”

“Aw but I love you~”  Alba chuckles.  “Get dressed, I got your gift outside.”

“Really?”

“No, I came here to see you naked.”  Alba smirks.  “Hurry up.”

“Fine.”  Alba walks out to see Ruki and Crea mashing buttons.

“Don’t die again!”  Ruki said.

“Can’t help it.”

“Please don’t die again.”

“Can’t help IT!”  He dies again.  Alba watches the two playing Kirby.  “I died.”

“I can see that.”  Ruki said.  Alba took the controller and tried, and died in mere seconds.

“Well I tried.”

“YOU WASTED MY LIVES!”

“I only took one, calm your tits.”  Alba said.

“My tits are calm.”  Crea held his chest, Ruki covered her face.

“No… no…”  Ruki shook her head.  “You all need serious help.”

“We don’t~”  Crea chuckles.  “Maybe you need help, if you catch my drift~.”  Alba slaps Crea’s head moments later.

“KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!”

“Ow…mean…”  Crea whines.  Ruki sat there with a blank face.  Alba looks at his friend.

“You okay?”

“I need to be far away from you, you pervert that I love.”  She walks into their room, moments later Ross and Ruki scream.

“RUKI, GET OUT!”

“I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY!”  She ran out beat red.  “I CANNOT UNSEE!”

“FIGURE IT OUT!”  Ross yells, almost like he was about to cry from sheer embarrassment.

* * *

Ross came out moments later.  He glares at Ruki, face pure red.

“I’m sorry.”  She whimpers.

“Jeez how much did you see?”  Alba asks.

“All of it.”  Both of them at the same time.  Alba and Crea snicker.

“You’ll get use to it Ruki.”  Alba comments.

“You’re a guy though.”  She said in embarrassment.  “I’m not use to seeing that.”  She 

shook her head.  “L-Let’s get on with what we’re doing.”

“Okay.”  Alba took out a present.  “Ross.”  He hands the gift to his boyfriend.

“Oh… Um okay.”  Ross opens it.  He showed some shock and interest in his eyes.  “And here I thought you’d be a lame gift giver.  You’ve surprised me.”

“AN INSULT ON CHRISTMAS?!”  Alba whines.

“What is it?”  Crea asks.

“This.”  Ross held up a copy of F-Zero.  “Another game for this thing.”  He points at the N64.  

“My turn!”  Ruki yells.  “Here!”  She hands Crea her gift.  Crea looks at it and opens it, Ruki felt nervous.  Crea held up the whale with a confused face.  Ross gave the gift a look.

“You didn’t know what to buy...”  Ross comments.  Crea puts the whale on his head happily.

“I like it.”  He said.

“You’re not saying that to make me feel better are you?”   She asks.

“I love this thing.  It’s cute, like you.”  He grabs the whale and smooshes it against her 

face.  Crea hands Ruki her gift. 

“Hm?”  She looks at her box.

“What is it?”  

“Open it.”  Crea comments.  Ruki opens her box.

“Where did you get this?”  She held up a plain pink dress.

“Go put it on.”  Crea said.  Ruki walks into the bathroom.

“You bought that for yourself didn’t you?”  Ross asks.

“Shut up, I thought she’d look cute in it.”  Crea protests.  Ruki came out moments later.

“How does it look?  Is it bad?”  She twirls, all three gave the same reaction.

“You are so fucking cute.”  Ross rubs her head.  “Crea you picked a good dress.”  

“You’re so cute!”  Crea pulls Ruki into a hug.

“WAH, WHY?!”  She asks.  He cuddles into her.

“So cute~”  He sings.  Everyone looks at Ross.

“I got nothing.”  Everyone stared at him in shock.

“Wah, really?”  Alba asks.

“Yep, got nothing for ya.”

“Oh…”  Alba looks down.  “Okay I guess.”

“Anyone want to play?”  Ross held up the game.

* * *

Christmas morning came around and Elf woke Alba up in excitement.

“Come on Alba San!”

“Elf it’s five in the morning.”  Alba moans.

“Hurry hurry!”  Elf pulls Alba out of bed and runs into the livingroom.

“Elf come on I’m tired.”  Alba whines, he notices that his parents were awake as well.  Midnight looks like he’s seen better days, his Mom looks indifferent.

“Good morning Aru-Tan.”  His Mom says happily.

“Morning.”  Alba said.  Midnight took a sip of coffee and sighs.

“You can start.”  He says.  Elf took a box and hands it to Alba.

“Hm?”  Alba looks at Elf.  “You seem excited.”

“I got ya that!”  Elf said.  “I’s excited.”  He smiles.

“Oh.”  Alba opens it.  A soccer ball.  “Hey thanks.”  Alba smiles and began to juggle it.  “Thanks Elf.”

“Yay I did good!”  Elf shouts, he began to look through the gifts.  

“Calm down Elf.”

“No, I’s neva have a good christmas!”  He smiles and crawls under the tree.  Alba shook his head and smiles.

“You having fun?”

“Yup.”

* * *

That night Alba sighs and looks around his dark room.  He kicked his soccer ball around and waits to fall asleep.  He heard a knock at his window.

“Hm?”  Alba looks over.  “Hello?”

“Hero?”  Ross crawls in.

“What are you doing?  It’s three AM!”  Alba whispers.

“Shut up, I got you something.”

“WHAT?!”

“SHHHHH!”  Ross covers Alba’s mouth.

“Listen I had a gift for you, I just didn’t want to give it to you in front of them.”

“Hm?”  Alba gave Ross a confused look.

“Close your eyes for a moment.”  Ross said.  Alba shook his head.

“I don’t trust you!”

“Just do it!”  Ross commands.  Alba whimpers and closed his eyes in fear.  He felt something on his finger.

“Huh?”  Alba looks at the ring.  “What’s this?”

“I never proposed properly.”  Ross wouldn’t look at Alba.  He smiles and hugs Ross.

“Thanks Shion.”  Alba said.  “I really love this.”  Alba smiles at the ring.  

“You do?”

“Yeah.”  Alba nods.  “So again, thanks.  After all that fighting I'm surprised you got me this.”  Alba smiles.  Ross kisses him quickly.

"I'm sorry about all that.  I've been stressed lately."  Ross said quietly.   “Don’t tell anyone where you got that.”

“Got it.”


	13. Winter Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! DX I wanted to get this chapter done but I had no clue what to write! I'm back in school now, it's my first day back, and now I have more material and motivation to write. I have less classes this time (5 in total) so it won't be so bad :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.

“So what the hell happened?”  Ross glares at Alba who was laying in a hospital bed looking like an idiot.

“Heh heh um… well it started like this.”

* * *

“Huh?”  Alba looks at Elf.  “Am I doing something this week?”

“Yeah yeah, Alf and I are doing somethin!  Since I live here with ya I want ya to come with, ya see?”  Elf said with positivity.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Wait, yer agreeing to come alon?”

“Yeah, I’ll hang out with you two.”

“YAY!  Dis is gonna be awesome!”

* * *

“And what we did was so awful I ended up here.”  Alba said.

“What did you do?”  Ross asks.

“We explored an awful end of town and I fell on some guy and he stabbed me multiple times, he was so drunk though that he only got my sides.”

“Are you freaking kidding me?”  Ross grabs his head and groans with annoyance.

“Sorry.”  Alba chuckles nervously.  “It was fun though… I mean, besides the stabbing.”

“I am going to kill him for dragging you out to some unknown part of town, then I’m gonna kill you for going with him!”

“I’M IN A HOSPITAL BED, PLEASE DON’T!”

“Whatever, I was going to hang out with Crea, he’s here for three more weeks.”

“Okay… I’ll be out soon.  I mean it’s only a few stitches.”  Alba smiles.

“You’re staying here for as long as you need to.”  Ross walks over and kisses Alba.  “I don’t want you to get hurt any more than this.  Even though you’re cute in pain.”

“I AM NOT!  Creepy sadist.”

“You love me.”

“Sadly.”  Alba sighs.  “See ya later.”

“Yeah.”  Ross walks off.

* * *

Ross glares at Elf who was sitting with Alf at Alba’s house.  Elf just stared back, finally he gave in to the glare.

“How’s I suppose to know some dude was drunk as hell layin on da damn walk?”  Elf asks.

“You shouldn’t have taken him there in the first place.”  Ross hissed.  “And aren’t you his babysitter?  Why did you go along?”

“Elf and I have been to that side multiple times before, we didn’t think that man would stab Alba.”  Alf said.  “So calm down, your fiancee is fine.”

“Whatever.”  Ross huffs.  “You two have fun, don’t do anything I would Alf~”  Ross teases the blond.  Alf felt his face get hot.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!”  Alf threw a pillow at Ross, who was laughing.

* * *

Crea looks at Ross while stirring his drink.

“Is Alba San gonna be okay?”

“It’s only stitches.”  Ross said.  “God I am so done with Elf, I feel so uneasy when he’s around.  Then when Alba tries to talk to me I fucking lose it.”  Ross faceplants on the table.

“There there?”  Crea tries comforting his friend.

“What do I do?  You’ve snapped at Ruki, how did that go?”

“Shii-Tan that was a horrible experience.”  Crea comments.  “Remember, we broke up?”

“OH GOD I AM DOOMED!”  Ross screams.  Crea was surprised by Ross’s sudden attitude change.

“I’m sure Alba understands why you’re so upset.”

“That’s it… he’s gonna break up with me… I know it.”

“Shii-Tan… are you okay?  Am I actually talking to the Shii-Tan I know?”  Crea asks.

“Are you an idiot or something?”  A dark and cruel glare faces Crea.

“Ah ha ha… there you are.”  Crea said nervously.  “And look, if Alba breaks up with you it’s not the end of the world.”

“It isn’t?”

“Sure, you may get back together, or you can always find someone else.”  Crea said, Ross faceplants again.

“I don’t want anyone else!”

“Shii-Tan it’s okay… you and Alba are fine!”  Crea was trying to hard to cheer his friend up.  “Ah let’s go get Ruki and hang out!  I wanna see her as much as I can before I leave.”

* * *

“Ruki?”  Crea calls, Ross follows behind him.  Honey looks at the two.

“Oh hi Crea.”  She smiles.

“Yo Honey, where’s Ruki?”

“Oh she’s upstairs with Alba, she wanted his to come over when he got out of the hospital.  Did you know he got stabbed?”

“I was aware.”  Crea nods, Ross huffs behind him.  Crea walks up the stairs and hid behind her door, he and Ross listen in to their conversation.

“So how’s Elf and Alf?”  Ruki asks.

“Dunno, not my job to see them get together.”  Alba said, he was flat on his back on her bed.  Ruki lays across his stomach.  “Ow… Stitches.”  He comments.

“How about your relationship?”

“Ah… it’s…. Fine I guess.”  Alba looks away.  “He still seems upset, though I know why.”

“It’s okay, everything will be fine.”  Ruki smiles.  “Though I was the idiot who broke up with him first…”  She looks to the side.  The two sat in silence, Ross and Crea were quiet as well.  They never heard those two being so open and honest.

“Is this what “girl-talk” is?”  Crea whispers, Ross shrugs.

“I know!”  All three boys jump at Ruki shouting.  “Name the positives about Ross!”

“Ha?”  Alba was confused.

“Name the positives about being in a relationship with him.  I’ll do that too if it makes you feel better!”

“Ah… will this work?”

“I’ve done this with Lym and Sochi… though Sochi is single.  It works, trust me.”  She smiles, her face calm like her mother's.

“Okay.”  Alba sat up causing Ruki to roll off.  “Well to start, I think he’s sweet.”  Everyone stayed silent.  “He’s very protective of me, though that can go against him.  He’s the first guy I’ve ever been attracted to.”

“Also he’s really good looking.”

“In what way?”  Ruki nudges him.  Alba’s face turned red.

“He’s … well… sexy.”  He spoke up, Crea snorts.  Ross glares at him, face almost the same color as Alba’s.  “And I actually like his sadistic side, to a degree.”

“Really?”  Ruki was genuinely surprised.  Alba nods.

“His sadistic face is… kind of cute.”  Alba chuckles.  “And whenever he sees something amazing, his face is full of awe and child like wonderment.  He’s beautiful.”  Alba said with a smile.  Everyone stayed silent.

“My turn?”  Ruki asks.

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Kay.”  She thought.  “For starters… Crea is really sweet!”  Ruki said.  “He seems to like almost everything I like, and we get along even when things are bad.”  Alba nods signaling her to continue.

“Also he’s really strong.”  She waves her arms for emphasis.  “And he’s really funny and has an adorable laugh.”  She put her arms down.  “He’s also hot.”

“Am I now?”  Both Alba and Ruki jump, Crea was leaning against in the doorway.  Ruki’s face was the same shade as her hair, she squeaks and hid under the blankets.  “Ruki?”

“Ruki, he should know how his girlfriend feels, come on out.”  Alba chuckles.

“Oh I’m not alone.”

“Eh?”  Alba looks over in concern.  Crea opens the door, Ross bends under Crea’s arm and smiles.

“Hello~”  Ross sang.

“H-HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR?!”

“Oh… we heard Ruki.”  Ross smiles.

“O-Oh…”  Alba sighs in relief.

“So you think I’m sexy, Hero San?”  Ross teases.  Alba did the exact same thing as Ruki.  “You two…”  Ross sighs, Crea gave an evil smirk and winks at Ross.  “What are you?”

“DOGPILE!”  Crea runs up and jumps on the two.

“OW I JUST GOT STITCHES YOU FUCKER!”  Alba fought Crea and pins him down.  Crea stares in shock.

“Woah… you completely pinned me down.”

“Yeah, cause I have fucking stitches and YOU JUMPED ON ME!”  Alba growls.  Ross just stares at the strange image before him, Crea looks over at his friend.

“Shii-Tan?”  Alba got off of Crea, he walks up to Ross.  “Hello?”  Ross woke up.

“Ah!  W-What?”  His face turned pink.

“You were staring into space.”  Silence.

“Why were you staring at me in the first place, creep.”  Ross huffs out in his usual sadistic and cold tone.  Crea just stares at him.

“Fine, I don’t care.”  Crea walks back to the bed and crawls under with Ruki.  Alba looks at Ross, then looks down.  

Ross smiles at him, he grabs Alba’s arm and drags him into a random room.

“I DON’T TRUST YOU, LET GO!”  Alba yells.  Ross gave him a sadistic smile.  Alba squeaks and stood still.  

“So you like my sadistic side?”  Ross asks in a teasing matter.  Alba looks away, refusing to look at Ross.

“I hate you.”  Alba mumbles.  Ross smirked and pushed him against a wall.  “DON’T TOUCH ME!”

“Aw what’s wrong Alba?”

“GO AWAY!”  Alba fought back.

“You said some nice things about awful little me~”

“Go away you sadistic gaywad.”  Alba wouldn’t look at him.

“Aw, you seemed to like me a few minutes ago, seeing as how I was the first guy you were ever attracted to.”  Ross kisses Alba, keeping him silent.  Alba pulls away and glares at him.  

“Lucky I love you.”

“Ew, you’re disgusting.”

“WHY AM I DATING YOU?!”  Alba walks out.  “Sadistic jerk.”  He walks back into Ruki’s room, the two haven’t moved.  “You two?”  Crea shot up.

“I’m awake!”  He said happily, Ruki slowly got up.

“Hi… can we do something?”  Crea picks her up and held her.

“That’s why we came over.”  He said to his tired and done girlfriend.

“So what are we doing?”

* * *

The four went to a bowling alley.  Alba looks at the large bowling alley with all the people bowling, Ross grabs Alba’s hand for comfort.

“You okay Sweetie?”  Alba asks.

“This place has a lot of people, like a lot more than school…”

“No school has a lot more.”  Alba comments.  Ross leans his head on Alba’s.

“We’re all in classes so the crowded moments are over quickly.”  He said, Alba tightens his grip.

“You’re still upset about college?”  Alba asks, he nods and nuzzles in his hair.  Crea runs up and hands Ross shoes.

“Here Shii-Tan, Alba you’re the same size as Shii-Tan, right?”

“Yeah, thanks.”  The four walk down and grabbed a ball.  They all wrote their names, or nicknames in Ruki and Ross’s case.

“I just noticed we all have four lettered names.”  Crea said.

“My name has five letters.”  Ross comments.

“Okay let’s see R-C-H-I-M-E-D-E … ah nine letters.”  Ruki said.  Ross looks at her.

“Your name is Ruki, I refuse to call you anything else.”

“You just hate my name cause it’s your Dads.”

“He’ll be your Dad too.”  Ross comments.

“That’s not certain!”  She squeaks.

“Certain for me.”  Alba said in a sad tone.

“We’re one fucked up family.”  Crea said.  “It’s weird.”

“It’s weird that we’re all gonna be family.”  Alba said.

“Let’s start!  I’m first!”  Crea went first and got a gutterball.  “Nailed it.  Shii-Tan your turn.”

“Oh joy.”  Ross got up and hit pins, only a few stayed up.

“You got this.”  Ruki cheers.  Ross rolled, and it curved away from the pins  Everyone stared then started laughing, except for Ross.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!”  He sat next to Alba pouting.

“You’re okay Babe.”  Alba said.  “My turn.”  He got up and rolled it calmly, only knocked down a few, he tried again and got a few more not a spare go.  “Oh well.”

Ruki got up and used two arms to roll it, she slightly threw it and fell over.

“Okay…. That really hurt.”  She got a gutterball.  “And that’s insulting.”  Crea helps her up and tried, he got a gutterball.

“I suck at this, but it’s fun.”  He said happily.

“My turn.”  Ross got up and tried again and the same thing happened.  “THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!”

“My turn.”

“I hate bowling.”  He pouts again.  Alba got a spare.  “Fucking hate it.”

“Yay, high five Ruki!”  The two hive five and Ruki ran up.  She ran up and threw the ball again.

“Um… Ruki, you don’t have to throw it.”  Ross said.

“I don’t mean to!”  Gutterball, the group stayed silent.  “Can we get like bumpers?  I mean I look ten so…”

“Ruki, do we look ten?”  Alba asks.  “Look at your boyfriend, dude looks like he’s early twenties.”

“I’m gonna be twenty this year.”  Crea points out.

“Old.”  Ruki comments.

“Yep, I’m old… maybe too old for you~”

“Break my heart I’ll break your face.”  She said in a monotone voice.  Crea shuts up after that.

The rest of the time was the same, Crea and Ruki guttered, Ross kept missing pins, and Alba did mediocre at best.

“Hate bowling.”

“You’re fine.”  Alba said.  “Bowling isn’t for everyone.”

“What about you?”  Ross snaps.

“I’ve had a few gutters.  I like skating more than bowling.”  Alba said.  Crea looks at the two.

“Ruki and I are gonna go somewhere alone.  See ya.”

“Bye you two.”  Alba waves.

“Don’t get arrested.”  Ross calls.  Crea flips him off.  The two stood alone in the cold winter city streets.

“Now what?”

* * *

Ruki skips ahead of Crea, the two didn’t know what to do so they were just wandering around.

“Do you still want to live together when we’re done?”  She asks.  Crea shrugs and looks at the hospital.

“As soon as I’m done I’ve got to go through training.”  Crea said.  “But that pays me to watch and learn so I guess as soon as I get in.”

“It’s weird.”

“What is?”  Crea asks.  Ruki smiles at him.

“It’s been almost a year since we’ve met and started dating.”  She said.  “It feels like a few months but it’s been much longer.”  

“Crazy right?”  Crea chuckles.  “Imagine it in a few years.”

“What?  How long we’ve been together?  I think how we first met is a better story.”

“You were scared of me!”  The two began to laugh.

“Oh no…”  She stares right at him.  “I’m still scared of you, eeeek.”  She ran off, Crea chases after her.

“Knock it off I’m gonna get arrested!”  He picks her up.  She smiles at him and hugs him.

“I don’t want you to go back.”

“I don’t want to go back either.  This is my home, I love it here.”  Crea walks over to a bench and puts her down next to him.  “I would love to stay, but I need to be in a building with a teacher, if I did everything online like Shii-Tan… well I’d be in trouble.”

“Did you fail any classes?”

“Yeah, I’m on financial probation.”

“You’ll need motivation.”

“Huh?”

“If you can’t get this done, then you’ll break your promise.”  She points at him.  “You’ll break my heart!”

“Ruki noooo…”  Crea didn’t want to feel bad.

“If you want to keep your promise then buckle down and pass!”  She scolds.  “I’m passing all of my classes… even though gym is hard on me.”

“Heh, I didn’t do to well in gym as well.”  He smiles.  “When is gym for you?”

“Oh it’s my last class.”

“Cool.”

“I guess.”  She hugs him again.  “This year is lonely.”

“You’re telling me.”

* * *

“Hello?”  Alba calls down.  Ruki runs into the small home.

“Anyone home?”  She stops and whispers to Alba.  “Shh  Alba lookie lookie.”

“What?  Oh.”  He sees both Ross and Crea fast asleep, both holding a controller in their hands and Pokemon on screen.  Alba took a picture and chuckles.  

“They’re so cute.”  Ruki whispers.  Alba nods and the two walk over and wait for them to wake up.  A few minutes later Crea woke up.

“Oh hey you two.”  Crea yawns.  “When did you get here?”

“A while ago.”  Ruki said.  “We thought you two were so cute that we couldn’t wake you guys up.”  She said.

“Oh, you should’ve woken us up.”  He held his arms out, Ruki walks over and he cuddles her.

“Please don’t fall back asleep!”  She squeaks.  “I’m not a pillow!”  She cries.  Alba laughs at them.  Ross threw a pillow at her.

“You’re too loud.”  He said.  He spots Alba and gave a confused look.  “When did you get here?”

“Again, the same question?”  Alba asks.  “Jeez we got here a while ago.”  Alba crawls over and took the controller from him.

“Oh, well she put up such a fight.”  Ross looks over at Ruki.  She was asleep cuddling into Crea.  “Are you staying?”

“I guess not.”  Alba got up, Ross pulls him down on top of him.  “WAH!  What do you want?”

“Stay.”  He mumbles and hugs Alba like a stuffed animal.  Alba smiles and hugs him back.

“Okay.”


	14. Gym Legends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exactly one year ago I posted the first chapter of "The Heros of High School" Since then I have met some awesome people and written some funny and beautiful stories. Enjoy this chapter and see you next time.

Alba looks at his stitches before going to school.  He saw one that was going to scar if he didn’t keep an eye on it. 

“Alba San?”  Elf peaks in.  “We’s gonna go if yer ready?”  He said, Alba nods and walks out the door.

“This damn thing is gonna scar if I’m not careful.”  Alba comments.

“Sorry Alba San.”

“Not your fault.”  Alba pats Elf’s head.  Elf looks at his phone and looks back up.

“Alf’s been messagin meh bout the scars.”

“Tell him they’re fine.”

“He’s awfully worried, ya see?”  Elf shows Alba the texts.  Alba read through them and got his own phone out.  He texts Alf.

 

                                Alf quit texting elf.>

 

<Why?

 

                                Because>

 

<Are you okay?

 

                               Yes im fine.>

 

<I don’t want an angry boyfriend at my door

 

                               Hes not going to kill you!>

 

Alba puts his phone down and leans back in the passenger seat.  Elf sits back in the seat behind him.  Alba’s Mom looks at him.

“You okay Baby?”

“I’m fine Mom.”  Alba watches the city go by.

“Is it your friends?”

“Yeah.”  Alba nods.  “One who’s a little scared of my boyfriend.”

“You have a boyfriend?”

“I am NOT going over this again.”  Alba said.  Elf began to laugh in the back.

“Ya’ll have to explain yer sexuality?”  Elf asks.

“No because I’m not going over it again.”  Alba sighs.

“Yer bisexual right?”

“Yes.”  Alba nods.  His Mom looks at him.

“So you do like women?”

“Yes.”

“And men?”

“Do not start your treatment on me, I’m fine!”  Alba hits his head against the window.

“Are you for sure you’re into men and women?”  She asks, Alba began to hit his head against the window.  “Well are you sure?”

“I’m dating a gay guy Mom!”  

“And?”

“AND?!”  Elf was dying in the back.

“See?  Dis is why I’m not interested in genda specifically.”  Elf comments.

“What are you into?”

“Interestin people!  I kinda like yer son here.”  Elf said happily.  “But yer more like a brother than a boyfriend.”  Alba looks at Elf in surprise.

“I am?”

“Yeah!  Yer taken anyways.”

“And you like someone else I’m sure.”  Alba smirks.

“Shut up.”  Elf pushes Alba’s head.

“My boys are weird.”  Alba’s Mom sighs.

* * *

The four sit in class together writing and getting presentations done.

“This is the final stretch everyone.”  Zwolf said.  “Get it done.”

“Awww.”  Alba hits his head against his desk.  “I’m so lost.”  Hime looks at her sad friend and hugs him.

“Feeling better?”

“No.”

“Do you want a coffee?  Maybe a hot chocolate?”

“Nooooo.”  Alba cries.  Foyfoy looks at him.

“Do you want to fail?”

“Noooooooooo.”

“Well then find a topic and get it done.”

“Oh yeah it’s that easy Foyfoy.”  Alba snaps.  Foyfoy rolls his eyes and goes back to work.  Elf and Alf were working together.

“Hey Alba, do you want more help?”

“No, I need ideas!”  Alba sighs.

“Alf and I knew what to do since we were little ya see?”

“We can help you, Mr. Honors Student lives with you ya know.”  Alf said.  Elf smiles and nods.

“I’s can help ya if yer willing.”

“I don’t know.”

“Let meh help ya!”  The bell rings.  “Gotta go, Ms. Justice is drunk ya see?  I’s gotta see it.”  He grabs Alf’s arm and ran off.

“I DON’T WANT TO SEE IT, ELF!”

“Jeez.”  Alba stood up.

“I need to get to science, Ruki is waiting for me!”  Hime stood up and walked off, Alba and Foyfoy stood together awkwardly.  The two stood and began to walk away.

“You need to get done if you want to graduate.”

“Yeah you can say that.  You’re having an easy time with your life.”

“Easy?”  He asks.  “You’re having an easier time with your relationship, you’re a better boyfriend than I am.”

“Huh?”

“You’re good at being social, I’m only good at being organized and academic.  I remember the first time I had friends.”

“When was that?”

“When I met Ares.”  Foyfoy looks up.  “She saw me and grabbed my arm and took me out.  I have no clue why she did it, but I met Hime and Teufel thanks to that.”  He smiles.  “Then I met your group.  Now I have friends.”

“I never had friends either.”  Alba spoke up.  “I’ve tried, but I never knew myself.”  Alba looks at Foyfoy.  “I’m socially awkward.”

“Heh.”  Foyfoy held his hand up.  “High five for being socially awkward?”

“Yeah.”  Alba slaps his friends palm.  “We’re too alike, aren’t we?”

“I guess.”

* * *

Alba began to change when Lake ran in.

“Alba Alba Alba!”

“Yes yes yes?”

“Salt needs help!”

“Salt always needs help.”  Alba said.

“Like he really needs help.”  Alba closes the locker and puts his hand on his hip.

“Lake what is the problem?”

“Salt needs help… but he won’t talk to me!”

“Okay?”  Alba shook his head.  “He doesn’t like me.”

“That’s not true!”  Lake said.  “Come on he’s having issues!”   

“If I say I’ll help will you stop?”

“Do you take me as an idiot?”  Lake gave the same face Ross usually gives.

“I’ll help, just stop making that face.”  Alba said looking away.

“Thanks.”  The two walk out to see Ruki stuck in a tire.

“HEEEEEELP!”  She screams as she rolls by.  Alba and Lake just stood and watch her roll away.  Baum blew the whistle.  

“Okay line em up.”  He shouts.  The group runs towards Baum, he sighs.  “Someone help Rchimedes.”  Alba sighs and ran after his best friend.

After that the class stood together to hear the instructions.

“Today we’ll be-”

“HIYA EVERYONE!!!”  The class looked over at a taller man waving.  Baum looks at him in shock.

“Well that’s a face I miss, how are ya Crea?”  He asks.  Crea runs up happily.

“I’m okay, you?”  He asks, Baum shrugs.

“Same as always.  Brought the early out I see.  And… oh God no...”  He saw Ross smirking with Ares and Janua smiling brightly.

Ruki and Alba both run over to them happily.

“What are you four doing here?”  He asks, Ruki hugs Ares and Janua.

“It’s been a while you two!”  She about cried.  Ares laughs.

“Wanted to be here one more time.  Are these the children?”

“Uh… most of them are freshmen.”  Baum nods.  Ross smirks.

“Wow Hero, you had gym with a bunch of kids?”

“Shut up.”  Alba whines.  “Why are you guys here?”

“TO STRIKE FEAR IN THESE CHILDREN!”  Ares shouts.  “I AM ARES, THE GREATEST WARRIOR ALIVE!”

“Enough of that.”  Baum said.  “You kids can join us if you want.”

“Really, degozaru?”  Janua asks.

“Yeah, once a student always a student.”  He smiles.  “All start with five laps, go.”  Aws fill the room.  They all ran.  “Crea come on, you can run faster.  Rchimedes push yourself!”

“WAAAH I HATE RUNNING!”  The sad couple said in unison.  Alba jogged past both of them.  Ross shook his head.

“Just as scary as last year.”

“Heard that.”  Alba jogs by.  Ares and Janua were neck in neck.

“I WILL WIN THIS RACE!”

“NEVER, DEGOZARU!”

After that the group all breathed heavily.  Crea was sitting at the wall, Ruki leaning against him.

“Alright you sad couple, get up.  Let’s play tire bridge.”  Baum said.  He looks at the graduates.  “You guys want to join this?”

“Yeah.”  Ross nods.

“Kay, I’ll split you up like normal.  Janua and Ares you’re on the same team.”  Two aw’s were heard from the back.  “Ross you want to be on a team with your boyfriend?”  The whole class giggles in surprise at the new info.

“I guess…”  Ross smirks at Alba.

“I don’t want to be on a team with him.”  Alba teases, Ross smack his side.  “Yep… Saw that coming…”  The teams were divided.  Alba was with Ross, Lake, Crea, Ruki, and someone else.

“I swear he doesn’t talk…”  Alba whispers to Crea.

“Scary.”  Crea nods.  The group started passing tires.

“Ross when we switch you are NOT doing what we did last year.”  Alba scolds.

“I don’t know what you are talking about~”

“Liar.”  Alba takes a tire from Crea.  “Are you handing these to Ruki?”  He asks Lake, who was behind her.

“Yes.”

“No.”  Ruki squeaks.  “I’m not weak, I can take a tire.”

“Okay~”  Lake drops the tire on her, she about fell over.  Crea caught it.

“You okay Sweetie?”

“Maybe…”

“Nice Lake.”  Crea flicks the little one’s head.

“Bully.”

“You all love me~”

“Sadly.”  Alba sighs.  “Also if you’re not nice I am not helping Salt.”

“Dammit.”  Lake mutters.  “Shii-Tan can we move faster?  I mean the other team is ahead.”

“No, I like this comfortable pace.”  Ross smiles.  

“Can’t you move faster Ross San?”  Ruki asks.

“This is how I always move.”  Ross hands the kid in front another tire.

“Yeah right.”  Alba said in front.

“Got something to say Hero?”  Ross asks full of sass.  Alba only smirks and kept going, Ross felt his face heat up.  “YOU ARE HORRIBLE, PERVERT!”

“I’m only telling the truth, Sweetie~”  Alba takes another tire from Crea, who was giggling.

“That’s dirty Alba.”

“Hey it’s true, if you can move quickly there then it should be no dif-”  A tire hit Alba’s head.  “UNCALLED FOR!”

“Shut up Hero.”  Ross said, his face was red.  Alba stares than chuckles.

“Adorable.”  Alba said out loud and continued making the bridge.  The group was last to get there, Ross was again in front.  He looks at Alba pathetically.

“No.”  The look never left.  “No Ross, move.”  Stare.  “I’m not falling for it.”  Stare.  “Fine, damn cute face.”

“Ha ha ha~”

“Hurry hurry hurry!”  Alba pushes Ross to the back of the line.  

* * *

“We won.”  Ross said happily.

“Ares and Janua are fighting again.”  Alba points at the two fighting each other.  Ross smiles at Alba.

“This was fun.”  He pats his boyfriends head.  Ruki hugs Ross’s waist.

“You guys should come over more often!”

“Sorry but we can’t, we’re not high school students.”  He said.

“Awww.”  Ruki whines, Crea picks her up and rests her on his shoulders.

“You three want to hang out?”  He asks.  The other three nod.

“Sure.”

“Yeah.”

“Woohoo~”  Ruki cheers.  The group walks off happily.


	15. Crazy Mates and Double Dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired. I've been working on a paper, and I've been watching Nabari no Ou... I need help, I cannot stop watching it O_O

Alba stood with Ruki and waves Crea good bye.  Ruki cries as her boyfriend leaves the city again.  Alba took Ruki’s hand and walks her home, then he sat in his home with Ross and Elf.

“Is Rchimedes Chan okay?”  Elf asks.

“She’ll be fine.”  Alba said while playing MarioKart.  Ross was in last place again.

“Yer in last place.”

“No shit.”  Ross said in a cold tone.  “Why are we playing online?”

“I felt like it.”  Alba said.  Elf opens Alba’s laptop and played a game.

“Neh Alba San?”

“Yeah Elf?”

“How do ya ask someone out?”

“Huh?”

“See it’s almost Valentine's Day and I wanna ask someone out.”  Elf explained.  Alba thought about it, Ross looks at Alba then without hesitation.

“If you wanna ask Alf out so badly then go up and ask him.”  Alba glares at his boyfriend for his blunt answer.  

“That it?”

“Take it from someone who is a total coward and waited for months.”  Ross pats Alba’s leg as the game loaded up another track.  “It’s better to say it sooner.”

“Ya sure?  I don’t wanna sound odd, ya see?”

“I’m sure Alf won’t think less of you.”  Alba said sweetly.  “Also give better advice next time.”

“Who do you think I am, Crea?”

* * *

“Man my dorm is empty.”  Crea sat down and rests on the couch, he smiles that now no one will take his game system away.  He checks when he has to go to work so he can change his schedule for his classes.  “Come on Crea, you can do this.”

Crea mumbles quietly.

“Get through this for her, you promised…”  He held his face and groans.  “This is total bullshit.”  A knock came at the door.

“Hello?”  Crea asked.  The door opens.  A young man with yellow hair walks in, he waves.

“You Crea?”

“Y-Yeah.”  Crea nods, the man smiles.

“Name’s Juli, I’m your new roommate.”  He drags a big box in, Crea pushes the other side.

“S-So you’re my new roommate… Why is this box so heavy?”

“Kay so as my roommate you’re going to have to keep a secret.”

“Okay?”  Crea stares at the new guy in confusion.

“In this box is something I’m not allowed to bring.”

“What is it?”

“Well.”  Juli opens the box to reveal a person playing a DS, he looks up at the two and waves.

“Sup.”

“W-W-WHAT THE HELL?!”  Crea backs away.  “WHO IS THAT?!”

“My best friend, his name is Noin.  He dropped out due to all the violent fights that he got into.”  He pats the white haired boy happily.  “So I took him.”

“WHAT ABOUT HIS PARENTS?!”

“They know.”  Noin said.  “Where am I sleeping?”

“WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH HIM?!”

“Well he’s staying here and then after college I don’t know, probably help him find a girlfriend or someth-”

“ABOUT NOW!”

“Oh… he’ll be living here.”

“Jeez…”  Crea flops on the couch.

“You’re not agreeing to this?  Got something against me knowing a sophomore?”  Juli asks in a confused tone.

“Dude, I’m dating a freshman in high school.  I’m concerned that he’s here.”  Crea said, Juli broke out laughing.

“Aren’t we a fucked up pair.  Anyways Noin is a good kid, give him a chance.”

“Again Juli, my brother is a sadist.”  Crea sighs and covered his face.  ‘This is going to be a lot harder than I thought…’  He thought to himself.

* * *

Crea was texting Ares before class started.  She was going off about her partner and how he wasn’t helping her at all.

 

< HES A TOTAL DICK!!!

 

What do you want me to do?>

 

< NOTHING CAUSE YOURE A CITY AWAY!

 

Then quit complaining>

He sees his professor walk in.

 

gtg>

 

<Bye.

 

Crea puts his phone in his pocket and took out his journal.  By the end of it he had not even a page worth of notes.

“Dammit.”

* * *

“Huh?”  Alba was talking with the poor college student over a video chat.  “You want to know how to take better notes?”

“That’s what I’ve always struggled with Alba San, I watch the teacher then I zone out.  I can’t stand lectures!”  Crea whines.  “It’s so boring!”  He slams his head on his desk.

“What computer are you using to talk to me?”

“A school computer.”  Crea said.  “I’ve got to be at work in like ten minutes.”

“I’ll think of something.”

“You will?!”

“Yeah, I’ll ha-”

“YOU’RE MY HERO!”

“Whatever, get going before you’re fired.”

“Kay kay~”

* * *

Crea opened some boxes of products and hands them to someone who’ll put them on shelves.  He repeated the process.

“Why am I doing the heavy lifting?”

“Cause you’re stronger than most of us here.”

“Aw.”  Crea took his phone out and texted Ross real quick.

 

When are you going back?>

 

<This week.

Are you ready to go back there?>

 

<Things can’t get any worse.

 

Yeah then “breaking news: a kid killed on campus.”>

 

<Oh hahaha

 

Im worried about you>

 

<Ill be fine

 

Crea puts his phone away and watched as more boxes come in.  He lets out a huge sigh and continues working.

* * *

Alba sits down thinking of a way to help his whiny friend.  Elf was laying on his stomach playing on Alba’s computer again, he looks at the brunette.

“Somethin wrong?”

“Not really… just Crea.”

“What’s goin on with Crea San?”  Elf lifts a leg in the air and made kicking motions.  “He not doin well?”

“He hates the lectures and all that.  He can’t remember them.”  Alba said.  Elf looks up for a moment.

“Ah I know!”

“Hm?”

“Record the lecture!”

“Lecture?”

“Yeah, recorden lectures and playin them while ya sleep!”

“Oh?”  Alba was actually interested.

“Uh huh, ya remember em when ya sleep.”  Elf explains.  “I snuck into Alf’s room once after I recorded a song he hated, he was singin it all day the next day, he knew it word for word.”

“Why do you pick on him?”  Alba asks.  “Hell why does he like you?”

“I dunno, why do ya like Shion?”   


“Got me there.”  Alba points.  “You wanna do something?”

“Eh?”  Elf looks at him.

“I’m bored.”  Alba said.

“Do somethin with Shion, he’s your boyfriend.”

“I know.”  Alba sighs, then his face lit up.  “I got it!”

“Huh?”  Elf looks back over.  “I keep dyin!”

“Let’s do a double date!”

“A what?!”

“You ask Alf to hang out with us!”

“That ain’t a date!”  Elf complains.  “I died again!”  Alba turns his computer off.  “Rude.”

“Come on this is a good idea, you can hang out with us and Alf and Ross’ll be less angry.”

“Why, cause Alf’s there?”

“Yeah.”  Alba nods.  “He’ll feel better if someone is watching over you.”

“I don’t need no sitter!”

“Yeah right.”  Alba took his phone out.  “Come on this’ll be good.”

* * *

Ross and Alf were a little confused by the idea, at least Ross knew the idea.  Alf sighs and looks at his friend.

“What is Alba up to?  Elf said we should all hang out and then said “this Alba’s idea..”.”

“Do you have to mimic his accent?”  Ross asks in a teasing manner.

“Shut up, I’m a little confused.”

“I know what’s going on.”  Ross snickers.

“You do not!”  Silence.  “Tell me what’s going on!”

“Nah.”  Alf began to hit Ross for lack of cooperation.  Alba comes out with Elf moments later.

“What are you two doing?”

“He’s being uncooperative!”  Alf whines.  Ross laughs and got up.

“So what are we doing?”  Ross asks.

“Bowling?”  Alba teases.

“And one rib breaks.”

“DON’T TALLY THOSE UP!”  Alba covers his ribs.  “Anyways we’re going out to the maze you two love so much.”  Both Ross and Alf’s eyes went wide with horror.

“Alba… if you love me you will not make me go in again.”

“Oh I love you so much… and you’re going in.”  Alba grabs Ross’s arm and walks happily.  Elf and Alf shrug and follow behind the young couple.

* * *

“Please no.”  Ross whines.

“Yes, we’re in line now.”

“No.”  Ross tried to leave, Alba held him back.  Ross was too scared to be shocked by Alba’s strength.

“You’re going in.”

“I wanna smoothie.”

“We’ll get one later.”  The two argue, Alf held onto Elf’s shoulder and stares at the others in line going in.

“C-Can we not go in, this damn thing always get’s me.”

“I know.”  Elf said.  “But hey ya know whats in the spooky little area in that there right?”

“Y-Yeah you’re right.”  Alf nods happily.  “This won’t be so bad.”  A familiar face walks up.

“Oh you guys, dego.”

“Hey Janua, Ross sit still.”

“Don’t wanna!”  Ross cries.  Alf got his friends attention.

“Hey Elf told me that it’ll be okay cause you know what’s in there.”  Alf said.  Ross looks at his friend, he let out a sigh of relief, Alba did as well.

“Huh… guess you’re right.”  Ross eased up.

“Oh I went in there with Hime and Samejima moments ago, they changed it up, degozaru.”  The group froze.  “It’s a lot scarier now, I had to carry Hime out.”

“Nopenopenopenopenopenopenope!”

“Ross settle down!”  Alba held onto Ross’s waist and waits for him to calm down.

“If you love me let me goooooo!”

“Knock it off aren’t you almost eighteen?!”  Alba was struggling to keep Ross from leaving.

“We can wait by the fountain for you four to get done.”  Janua said happily.  “See ya, dego.”

“See you in a bit, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SIT STILL!”

* * *

The group splits up into two groups.  Alba went in first with Ross because that was the only way to shut him up.

“I’m going to kill you.”  He was clinging to Alba’s shoulder.

“I know.”

“If something kills me in here I will haunt you, you hear me?  Haunt you, till you go insane.”

“Love you too.”  Alba rubs Ross’s hand and moved forward.  “Nothing has happened yet.”

“I’m gonna cry.”

“You will not.”

“Babe, I scream when the room goes dark.”  Ross looks around.  “Anyone who’s going to pop up and scare me I will punch you!”  He shouts.

“No you will not.”  Alba scolds, they heard piano music.  The two step in and see a girl playing one note.  She doesn’t look at them.

“Stay there…”  Ross points at her.

“Ignore her.”  Alba kept walking, Ross stares her down.  The two follow the path and walked past the back of the piano, she was staring at them.  Ross about lost it.  Alba was a little creeped out.

“O-Okay that’s creepy.”  They kept walking.  The two walked up and found a step, causing Alba to yelp.  “Dammit, the scariest thing here is fucking stairs!”  

“God I hope those two are suffering back there.”

* * *

“Please tell me Janua lied.”

“He ain’t a liar.”  Elf said.  “I can tell.”

“Scared…”  Alf whines.  “I hate this stupid maze…”

“Somethin better scare meh this time.”

“No, if it scares you it’s beyond terrifying!”

“Yer a chicken.”

“You had no fear and jumped into a damn river.”

“That’s in the pa-”  Piano.  The two look over and see her, Alf began to whimper.  Elf shrugs and continued walking.

They went behind it and saw her staring, Alf screams and hid into Elf’s shoulder.  Elf stares at her and pokes her nose.

“Boop.”  She smiles and the two continued on.

* * *

Alba found another room, some man was walking next to them in a cage.  Ross held Alba close and watches the man closely.

He opens the cage door and follows him.  Ross freaks out and grabs Alba’s arm.

“W-What is wrong?!”  Alba didn’t notice the guy escaping.  “Ross calm down!”  Alba fought back.

“H-H-H-He…”  The man was in the cage, Alba looks back and sighs at Ross.

“You need to calm down.”

“I hate this maze.”  Ross said.  “If one mo-”

“RAW!”

“UWA!  I WAS TALKING, FUCK YOU!”  Ross was choking his boyfriend without knowing, nor would he care.

“Y-Y-You are… Ross...Ross!”  Alba was slapping his arm, his boyfriend did not release his grip.  Another guy came out.

“RAW!”

“GAH I HATE THIS FUCKING MAZE!!!”  Ross cries.  His grip moved to Alba’s shoulders and chest.  The brunette gasps for breath, he sighs.

“You know what?  You’re done.  Where’s the nearest exit?”  He asks the man who scared Ross.

“Oh follow me.”

“Nononononononononononono-”

“Ignore him.”  Alba said to the man and began to follow him out.

* * *

Alba and Ross sat with Janua and Hime.

“Can’t believe you lost it in there.”  Alba scolds Ross, who was clinging to Alba like a lost kitten.  “You can be the coolest and scariest guy I know, then you go in there and you’re like a woman.”

“Is he okay, degozaru?”

“He’s fine, just a big baby.”  Alba pokes Ross’s forehead.  Hime giggles at Ross’s lack of reaction.

“You should know Shion isn’t the best when it comes to scary things.”  She said.  Alba looks at her then back at Ross.

“I’ve noticed.”  Elf came out of the maze noticing Ross clinging to Alba.

“You guys okay?”  Elf asks.

“Does he look okay?”  Alba asks.  Ross was still wide eyed and looking around frantically.

“Wow and I thought Alf was bad.”

“Where’s Alf?”  He noticed Samejima carrying Alf, he was clinging to the tall red haired man.

“Idon’teverwanttogointhereagain.Nevermakemegointhereagain-”  He was mumbling.

“Is he going to be alright?”

“I think so.”  Elf said.  “Should we go home?”

“Yeah.”  Alba stood up.  “Come on ya big baby!”  Alba pulls Ross up.


End file.
